Sapere Aude
by cafesol
Summary: EN PROGRESO - Ha terminado la enseñanza obligatoria de Hogwarts y ahora empieza la Universidad Mágica. Ir a la universidad supone cambios en la vida de todos, y a veces no siempre son los esperados. [Hermione G.- Draco Malfoy]
1. Prólogo Capítulo 1

N.A. Aquí os dejo el inicio de este proyecto. Me rondaba la cabeza y ha llegado un punto que pedía salir. He optado por dejar bastantes cosas por sobreentendidas, ya que todos nos hemos leído los libros cuarenta veces. :)

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo y personajes de Harry Potter aquí mencionados son propiedad intelectual de J. .

* * *

Si alguno de los residentes de Tavistock Square hubiese mirado por la ventana a las 11:50 de la noche del 31 de agosto, seguramente habría pensado que en el parque se estaba celebrando algún tipo de fiesta extraña y rocambolesca. Si alguien se hubiese acercado a esa multitud, había visto de cerca un ámplio grupo de jóvenes con largas túnicas conversando animadamente y rodeados de lo que parecían baúles de viaje. Por suerte, ese no fue el caso y el grupo no vio disturbada su concentración.

Entre la animada multitud, se podía ver como una melena leònida iba moviéndose sin cesar por la plaza, con una mirada preocupada. Sus amigos tenían que haber llegado hacía 20 minutos, y el transportador se iba a la medianoche.

-Hermione! Hermione estamos aquí!- Con un profundo suspiro, la chica se giró para sonreír a la pelirroja que la acababa de llamar. Flanqueándola, había un alto y esbelto moreno que la cogía de la mano y un risueño pelirojo, con la cara manchada de pecas igual que la chica.

-Pensaba no llegaríais. El interlocutor está a punto de explicar cómo será el trayecto.- Hermione cogió de la mano al pelirrojo, tirándolo hacia ella y dándole un beso- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Ron. Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos. Gracias por venir a decir adiós.

-No más que yo. Esta semana que has pasado con tus padres ha sido la más larga del verano, pero no te preocupes, vendré a verte- respondió el chico, abrazándola.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el centro de la plaza, donde un canoso señor iba llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

-Acercaos! Acercaos! Vamos que sólo tenemos 7 minutos hasta la partida.- Con un movimiento elegante, el hombre se elevó con una tarima surgida de la nada y apuntando con su varita hacia el cuello amplió su voz para que fuese oída por todos los asistentes- Soy Oliver Oblansk, jefe del Departamento de admisiones y gestión estudiantil de la UMI.

"Estoy aquí para acompañarlos en el primer viaje hacia nuestra institución y para orientarlos en los primeros días. Como bien sabrán, han sido admitidos en la única universidad de magia y hechicería que existe actualmente. Esto requiere un alto grado de auto-exigencia y compromiso, ya que la competencia estará a punto para coger su puesto si malgastan la oportunidad. Piénselo bien antes de hacer el viaje. Hay una gran variedad de empleos que les esperan sin tener que ir a la universidad. Si no se ven capacitados, no malgasten su tiempo ni el nuestro. -Se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre los asistentes, que parecían ni respirar después de esta advertencia.- Las primeras instrucciones que deben seguir son simples. Despídanse de familiares y amigos. Cojan sus pertenencias y acérquense en grupos de 3 a los trasladores que están en el centro de la plaza. A la medianoche, y con la última campanada, el transportador les llevará a las instalaciones donde les estaré esperando para seguir con su toma de contacto. Alguna duda?

Todos los presentes negaron a la vez y se dirigieron parloteando con sus compañeros a buscar los distintos baúles y pertenencias, y a decir adiós a los pocos familiares que habían venido. Hermione ya se había despedido horas antes y lo llevaba todo encima dentro de su bolso de cuentas. El hechizo extensible que había hecho dos años antes seguía dando sus provechos y ahora podía ir tranquilamente a escoger un traslador mientras los otros se arrullaban para poder llegar cuanto antes a sus cosas.

La sensación de adrenalina que estaba teniendo no era comparable a la que sintió la primera vez que vió el Hogwarts Express, pero sin duda esta vez tenia mucho mas a ver con su orgullo que con el nerviosismo. No todo el mundo era aceptado en la Universidad Mágica Internacional, y después de un proceso de admisión tan exhaustivo, Hermione sólo podía sentirse orgullosa de sí misma y de sus notas en el ÉXTASIS. Había sido un año raro, con un ambiente que mantenía rasgos de tensión a pesar de poder disfrutar de la calma, provocados por tantos años de vivir con miedo.

Realmente, si hubiese querido, ya habría podido ir a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia. Tanto a ella como a sus amigos les habían ofrecido un puesto, pero sólo Ron lo había aceptado. A Ron ya le gustaba trabajar y no necesitaba una vida profesional resultona para ser feliz. En cambio para Hermione, ser sanadora se había convertido en su obsesión, y prefería seguir estudiando unos años más y conseguir el título en Sanación, que acceder por méritos tras años de trabajo no grato. Harry también optó por la universidad, persiguiendo su sueño de ser Auror. Después de haber perdido un año escolar buscando los Horrocruxes, MacGonagall los había admitido para recuperar el último curso, así que se habían graduado al mismo tiempo que Ginny, quien también iba con ellos a estudiar periodismo.

En definitiva, allí estaban todos, a dos minutos de irse, rodeando el traslador. Ron estrechó a Hermione contra su pecho y besándose intentaron captar los últimos momentos antes de la separación.

-Vendré los fines de semana, y cuando tengas vacaciones puedes venir a La Madriguera- le dijo él amorosamente, quitándole el pelo de delante la cara- Te quiero, a por todas leona. Serás la mejor de toda la universidad, como siempre

-Yo también. Te escribiré. Recuerda tener el móvil que te compré a mano- le sonrió ella despegándose.  
Primera campanada.

-Agh Hermione- refunfuñó el pelirrojo- Tengo que hacerlo, en serio? No podemos escribirnos como siempre?

-El móvil es más rápido, cabezota- le sonrió ella, dándole un último beso.

Cuarta campanada.

-Hermione vamos, agárrate!- le insistió Ginny cuando la novena campanada sonó.- Ron, la verás pronto, va, que nos vamos!

-Adiós!

Y así, la multitud que hacía un momento estaba en Tavistock Square, desapareció, quedando sólo unas pocas personas, entre las cuales Ron, que se desvaneció en un instante, no sin antes mirar el hueco donde unos segundos atràs habían desaparecido su hermana, su amigo y su novia.

* * *

N.A. Es un capítulo corto de introducción. En breve empieza la trama.


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: No basta decir al principio que nada es mío?

Este capítulo es más largo que el anterior. Espero sea una lectura entretenida.

* * *

Hermione sentía todo el cuerpo tembloroso y se contuvo una arcada. Se había acostumbrado a aparecerse, pero aún se sentía mal cuando viajaba en traslador. Cuando se pudo recomponer, se encontró en un sitio que le resultaba familiar y extraño a la vez. Estaba sobre la hierba del patio central de un edificio muy similar a Hogwarts, pero de unas dimensiones más comedidas. Le recordaba al patio de una abadía, pero no lo comentó en voz alta, ya que al mismo tiempo que intentaba recomponerse la túnica, Oblansk habló:

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos todos a la Universidad Mágica Internacional. Estamos muy contentos de recibirlos aquí, ya que eso significa que son los magos y brujas que un día tomarán las riendas de nuestro mundo. Como pueden ver a su alrededor, han llegado desde diferentes puntos del mundo y son bienvenidos aquí por igual. Nuestra educación no conoce fronteras y nuestros alumnos son todos tratados por igual. Para todos aquellos que conocen la educación universitaria, funcionamos de manera muy similar a nuestros homólogos muggles: han escogido una orientación académica entre nuestras diferentes opciones y van a tener que cursar dos años para poder tener el título. Nuestros estándares son altos, queremos resultados. En cuanto al resto, ya saben que tienen unos aposentos asignados. El listado de sus dormitorios y compañeros está situado en el hall de la zona residencial. Esta está dotada también de comedor donde se les servirán las comidas. Tienen total libertad para comer en la residencia o en las facilidades de nuestras instalaciones. Además, como adultos que son, no tienen restricciones ni de horarios ni de zonas. La única condición que exigimos es que vengan presentables a todas clase siguiendo el el código de vestimenta y aprueben. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Muchas chicas a su alrededor estaban cuchicheando y dejando escapar risillas. La nueva normativa era mucho más laxa que en Hogwarts, y eso parecía provocar una risa histérica general.

-Bien pues,-prosiguió el mago- dejen sus pertenencias aquí que serán transportadas a sus viviendas. Ahora, si son tan amables, siganme y les enseñaré el campus universitario.

El grupo se aglutinó detrás de su guía y ordenadamente salieron tras él. Empezaron por el claustro que rodeaba el jardín donde habían estado y salieron a lo que parecía un parque rodeado de diferentes edificios enormes. A Hermione le recordaba a las universidades a las que había ido de visita con el colegio.

"Este campus fue creado en año 500 a.c., el edificio donde hemos llegado son las oficinas de administración y el rectorado. Sus facultades están dispersadas por todo el campus, conectadas por dos ejes centrales..." el mago caminaba rápidamente y tenían que seguirlo corriendo, perdiéndose parte de la explicación. Pasaron por delante de unos edificios antiguos, y otros más renovados, todos con aspecto de colegio.

-En el centro de los ejes se encuentra la biblioteca general y una plaza con distintas zonas de ocio como restaurantes, cafeterías y alguna que otra tienda. -Mientras llegaban a la plaza, el mago les indicó con un dedo la biblioteca: un imponente edificio gótico de dos plantas, similar al parlamento de Londres. El instructor se paró en el centro de la plaza, llamándolos a todos bajo la fuente más imponente que habían visto nunca. No tenía un gran diámetro, pero en el centro se formaba un inmenso pilar de roca, de donde bajaba el agua con fuerza, simulando una cascada real. Si Hermione no se equivocaba, eso era una réplica de las cataratas del Niágara en versión circular. Desde allí, pudieron ver el bullicio de personas que se agrupaban en las diferentes terrazas de los locales. Muchos reían y hablaban animadamente alrededor de mesas llenas de jarras vacías, en una mesa unos practicaban transformaciones provocando las risotadas de sus amigos y en otra unos vestidos con ropa de entrenamiento, jugaban descaradamente con snitchs.

-Esto no está nada mal- dijo Harry quedamente a sus amigos provocando una risilla general- Me podría acostumbrar a esto cada noche.

-¡Alumnos! No se despisten. Miren, esto es el centro de donde se expande nuestra universidad. Hacia el sud tienen la biblioteca central que acabamos de pasar, y las facultades de Educación, Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales y Política, Periodismo y Humanidades.-Ginny soltó un gritito de emoción cuando nombraron la facultad de periodismo, donde había sido admitida- Hacia el este se encuentran las facultades de Derecho, de Estudios Muggles, la de Transporte Mágico y la de Seguridad Mágica.

"Al lado oeste tenemos las facultades de Sanación, Aritmancia, de Pociones y la Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y de Biología. Para terminar, y hacia el norte, tienen las facultades de Psicología Legeremancia y Oclumancia, Relaciones Interespecies, nuestra aclamada Academia de Aurores y las instalaciones deportivas. No he pensado a mencionar que al final de cada eje, pueden encontrar bibliotecas especializadas en las materias de las facultades que las rodean. Esta biblioteca central es de interès general pero si buscan material específico deberán dirigirse a la biblioteca de su facultad. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

-¿Dónde está la zona residencial?- preguntó tímidamente una chica con pelo largo y cobrizo. Hermione reconoció inmediatamente a Susan Bones. Los años le habían sentado bien.

-¿Ven este camino en diagonal que sale de la plaza?- Todos se giraron a observar un pequeño camino, flanqueado por altos robles- Este es el camino que los llevará hacia sus aposentos. Nuestras medidas de seguridad son altamente estrictas, y las de ese camino y de sus residencias, aún más. Nadie que no sea identificado como residente puede pasar por el camino. Eso significa que no pueden traer invitados no autorizados.- Hermione gruñó levemente.- Vamos, síganme.

El grupo se estrujó para caber por el pequeño sendero, que se veía cerrado como un túnel. Después de caminar durante lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron a un edificio inmenso de estilo neoclásico. Tenía cuatro plantas cuya fachada estaba llena de ventanas pequeñas.

-Aquí termina su visita. Entren en la residencia sin hacer ruído. A partir de allí podrán mirar las listas e ir a buscar sus aposentos. Los de segundo año están divididos entre la tercera y la cuarta planta, mientras que ustedes ocuparán las habitaciones de la primera y la segunda. En cada piso hay una sala de estar, mientras que el comedor y la sala de estudios está en la planta baja.

"En sus habitaciones les esperan unos mapas, los horarios y sus pertenencias. Mañana, a primera hora ya tienen clase. Así que no se duerman. Si tienen cualquier duda, mi oficina está en el edificio administrativo. Buenas noches".

Con un leve " _pop"_ el mago desapareció y los dejó a todos en la puerta, expectantes. Los que estaban situados cerca de la puerta la empujaron con cuidado y fueron entrando lentamente. Todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, creando una mala sensación en todos los presentes. Un fuerte estallido los dejó aturdidos mientras las luces se encendían de golpe: gritos, vítores y aplaudimientos llegaban desde las escaleras.

"BIENVENIDOS NOVATOS"

Un cartel enorme colgaba desde la escalera central, y una lluvia de confeti dejó a los nuevos aún más aturdidos. Una marabunta de estudiantes se congregaba en las escaleras, de donde empezaron a descender para rodearlos felicitandolos y haciendo presentaciones. Harry, Neville, Ginny y Hermione aún no se habían recuperado del susto, y intentaron sonreír a los que los saludaban, apartando la varita que habían sacado instintivamente.

Después del pequeño recibimiento, se notaba un aire más relajado, pero aún así, todos se apresuraron a identificar sus habitaciones para poder ir a instalarse. Algunos rezagados siguieron hablando con los de segundo curso, mientras que el resto se abalanzó escaleras arriba para ir a encontrar sus habitaciones.

Hermione estaba muy contenta. Después de haber compartido habitación con cinco chicas más durante su estancia en Hogwarts, este año había conseguido una habitación sólo para ella. Sabía que sería un espacio muy reducido, pero aún así, quería disfrutar de la soledad y la concentración de un espacio para sí misma. Harry y Ginny tenían una habitación para los dos, después de haber rellenado mucho papeleo burocrático. En ese sentido Hermione estaba un poco contenta, conseguir habitación como pareja habría sido mucho más difícil que lo que fue conseguirla para sí sola. Echaba de menos a Ron, pero tenía muy claro que dos años no significaban nada si después podía conseguir su sueño.

Se apresuró escaleras arriba, su dormitorio, como todos los individuales, estaba en la segunda planta, ala izquierda. Se sabía el número de memoria. El pasillo estaba abarrotado de otros nuevos alumnos que buscaban su habitación. Varias caras le resultaban familiares pero estaba demasiado absorta en encontrar al fin su espacio y poder descansar.

-i202.1, i202.3, i202.5, i202.7…- la casa era grande, pero por dentro lo parecía aún más. En cada planta había 4 pasillos diferentes, y en cada pasillo habitaciones a parte y parte. Su habitación parecía no llegar nunca, pero al fin la encontró. - ¡i202.53!

Ya se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando de pronto una voz dura y mordaz se lamentó arrastrando las palabras desde la puerta de al lado.

-Oh, genial. Ahora todo el pasillo apestará a muggle.- Hermione se giró y vió como un rubio, alto y pálido estaba parado delante la puerta contigua a la suya, mirándola con desprecio.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ahora que se pensaba que se habían librado de él por fin, se lo encontraba aquí en la UMI. Para sus adentros pensó que no debía ser tan cortito como aparentaba.

-¿A ti que te parece, estúpida?- El rubio entró en la habitación con un rápido movimiento, dejándola boquiabierta y parada con la mano en el pomo.

Hermione dió un bufido y entró compungida en su habitación, que de repente no le parecía tan bonita y encantadora. Sólo le faltaba eso, tener a Draco Malfoy de vecino. Por un momento se sintió abatida, pero en un segundo se recuperó. No iba a dejar que el odioso hurón le amargase su futuro, su habitación, sus objetivos. En un instante, empezó a observar la habitación con unos nuevos ojos.

La cama donde se había sentado estaba empotrada contra la pared de la derecha, construyendo así un espacio de sofá-cama. Esta llegaba desde la pared del baño, que estaba justo en la entrada, hasta la ventana. En la otra parte de la estrecha habitación, tenía unos armarios y una estantería que iban del techo al suelo. Justo al lado de la ventana, y con una lamparita de pie al lado, tenía una mesa y una silla. Era un espacio pequeño, pero muy acogedor. El lavabo tenía unas dimensiones muy pequeñas pero el color blanco de los azulejos lo hacían parecer mucho más grande. La ducha era una continuación del suelo, separada del resto del espacio por un cristal que sólo cubría hasta la mitad del espacio para dejar paso por la otra mitad. El suelo de la ducha estaba cubierto de piedras, y la alcachofa colgaba del techo. Esa ducha estaba llamándola, así que decidió no esperar más, y con un ligero movimiento de varita hizo que sus prendas salieran del bolso y se colocaran en los armarios, así como los libros que volaron por orden alfabético hacia la estanterías y los diferentes enseres se colocaran en su nuevo sitio. La magia era genial algunas veces.

Se quedó el pijama y una toalla en la mano y directamente se metió bajo la ducha, silbando y contenta de estar por fin allí. El agua caliente caía acariciando su piel como una lluvia delicada, haciéndola cada vez más feliz. Al salir y después de secarse el pelo con la varita, se enfundó el pijama azul y se metió en la cama para mirar por primera vez su horario oficial:

 _Hermione Granger_

 _1r curso._

 _1r semestre._

 _Sanación._

 _L-X_ _09:00- 13:00 Curación de heridas I. Heridas inducidas por criaturas mágicas_

 _L_ _16:00- 20:00_ _Introducción a la medicación mágica._

 _M-J_ _16:00-20:00_ _Pociones aplicadas._

 _V_ _15:00 -20:00_ _Anatomía._

Ya sabía que primero de Sanación no era el curso más excitante del mundo, pero a partir del siguiente año podría especializarse, y para hacerlo debía pasar primero por los cursos introductorios. Le encantaba ir a clase, pero no sabía si podría con clases de cuatro horas. Sus amigos estarían en otras carreras, otras facultades, pero no se dejaría achantar por la soledad. Ya era mayorcita como para trabajar sola.

Al darse cuenta que eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada, decidió enviar un breve mensaje a Ron para desearle buenas noches y decirle que todo había ido bien. Durante un momento estuvo pensando si comentarle que Malfoy estaba en la habitación contigua, pero decidió no intranquilizarlo con la presencia del ex-mortífago. De todos modos, no tenía porquè verlo más que en Hogwarts.

* * *

N.A. Sigue siendo la introducción pero vaya, Roma no se construyó en un día verdad?


	3. Capítulo 3

N.A. Llega el primer día de clase y como siempre, el primer día es el más largo. Este capítulo también es un poco largo pero toca hacer unas cuantas presentaciones. ;)

Disclaimer: el mundo Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3.

Hermione acababa de entrar y estaba mirando la clase cuando entró el profesor detrás de ella. Se había despertado tarde y no había tenido tiempo de desayunar, pero sabía que unas horas de hambre compensaba no dar una mala impresión el primer día así que  
se apresuró a buscar un sitio.

Reconoció unas cuantas caras entre los alumnos que llenaban la semicircular. Justo cuando entró por la puerta, vió grupo de antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, todos provenientes de Ravenclaw: Anthony Goldstein, Grant Page yTerry Boot. Era evidente  
que cuchicheaban sobre los otros alumnos, porque inmediatamente después de ver a Hermione habían juntado las cabezas. Dejando un suspiro, Hermione recordó cuán competitivos podían a llegar a ser los Ravenclaw, así que miró si encontraba alguna cara  
amable.

No reconocía gran parte de los estudiantes, pero en los primeros bancos vió una cara sonriente y una efusiva mano saludándola. Hannah Abbott, antigua Huffelpuff y miembro del ED le indicaba la silla vacía a su derecha.

-¡Hermione! No sabía que también estabas interesada en sanación. ¿Me alegro mucho que estemos juntas en esta clase!- le susurró excitada mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Los Hufflepuff eran honestos y Hermione sabía que su alegría era sincera. - Pensaba  
estarías haciendo políticas!

\- No, la burocracia no es lo mío. Quiero contribuïr al mundo mágico de otros modos. Pero no sabía que tenías tan buenas notas, Hannah.- Realmente estaba impresionada. Para entrar en Sanación se necesitaba unos resultados de ÉXTASIS muy altos.

\- Nunca me ha gustado alardear- dijo poniéndose muy colorada con el cumplido.

-Bienvenidos nuevos estudiantes- dijo al fin el profesor al fin.-Mi nombre es Robert Bonham, y sí, mi tatarabuelo era Mungo Bonham, fundador de nuestro Hospital.- Un murmullo recorrió el aula.- Están aquí para cursar _Curación de heridas I. Heridas inducidas por criaturas mágicas,_ y  
yo seré su profesor durante este primer trimestre. Como saben, esta asignatura es anual, pero en cada trimestre tendrán un profesor diferente especializado en una vertiente de la sanación.

"Para dominar el arte de la curación de heridas no solo estudiaremos contrahechizos y métodos curativos sino que tendrán que tener un alto nivel de Encantamientos. Las primeras semanas las dedicaremos a equilibrar los distintos niveles, ya que muchos  
de ustedes provienen de diferentes escuelas de magia, para después poder empezar el temario."

Hermione tomaba apuntes furiosamente, pero enseguida lo tuvo que dejar porque el profesor empezó a evaluar los diferentes niveles de Encantamientos, así que tuvieron cuatro horas de constantes demostraciones de habilidades. Uno por uno, o en pequeños  
comités eran llamados al centro e iban demostrando su nivel. De los 60 alumnos que estaban en clase, muy pocos eran de Gran Bretaña. Le llamaron la atención sobretodo los africanos de Uagadou, la escuela subsahariana, cuyos comentarios y vítores a  
sus compañeros eran constantes, hecho que contrastaba con el carácter de los otros alumnos. Con rubor en las mejillas, Hermione se fijó atentamente en uno de ellos mientras realizaba un _Aguamenti._ Su piel era de un brillante color de chocolate  
deshecho. Tenía unos rasgos faciales muy pronunciados, los ojos muy oscuros y la voz ronca. Al terminar el hechizó, sus miradas se cruzaron y el chico le sonrió ámpliamente, provocando una rápida reacción de la morena, quien le apartó la mirada.

" _Deja de mirar a otros, Hermione y concéntrate"_ se decía a sí misma, fijando la mirada en el pergamino donde había estado listando los hechizos que conocía. Cuando llegó su primer turno hizo su hechizo a la perfección, ganándose un leve asentimiento  
del profesor. No se regalaría ninguna nota, y la competitividad se iba haciendo evidente.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente y cuando el profesor dió la clase por terminada, todos se levantaron agitadamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Tiene _s Introducción a la medicación_?- le preguntó Hannah mientras se levantaban. Hermione asintió - Podríamos ir a comer juntas en la cafetería de la facultad si te apetece y después a hacer el trabajo que ya nos ha puesto el profesor Bonham.  
\- Hermione recogió sus pergaminos y libros asintiendo. Comer con Hannah Abbott tampoco era ningún suplicio, y era obviamente mucho más distendido que ir con los Ravenclaw, cuyo aire de superioridad le molestaba levemente.

Al llegar a la abarrotada cafetería, se sentaron en unos sitios vacíos que encontraron al lado de la ventana. El comedor no era muy grande, pero la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales lo inundaba todo, y se podía ver el jardín de fuera. Recordaba  
ligeramente a un comedor de hospital, todo en blanco y aséptico, pero las largas mesas estaban repletas de distintos manjares que nada tenían que ver con la comida de hospital que conocía. El cambio era evidente respecto a Hogwarts no solo por las  
largas paredes de cristal y la luz natural, sinó porque no había orden alguno. Todos se sentaban donde querían, parloteando animadamente.

Cuando ya estaban empezando, a su lado se sentaron cuatro muchachos negros, de voces fuertes y duras, hablando lo que a Hermione le pareció swahili. El corazón le dió un vuelco cuando vió que el chico que le había reído en clase se estaba sentando al  
lado de Hannah y mirándola directamente a la cara y sonriendo.

-Tu eres Hermione Granger, la _mkali._

Hermione se quedó estupefacta.

-No sé qué significa eso, pero sí, soy Hermione y ella es Hannah Abbott. - dijo la morena, señalando a su amiga que se acababa de atragantar. De todos modos, el chico no la había visto porque miraba intensamente a los ojos a Hermione.

-Eres la "brillante". No te sonrojes, nuestros nombres swahilis tienen todos un significado -le dijo sonriente al ver la reacción de ambas chicas, cuyas caras eran un poema. No sabían si el brujo estaba intentando flirtear con Hermione.- Permíteme nos  
presente: somos Jelani, Sefu, Mosi... - fue señalando a sus tres amigos quienes sonrieron a las chicas por turnos- y yo soy Tendaji.

-¿Y que siginifca Tendaji? - dijo ella, saliendo de su rubor.

\- Significa "el que hace que suceda".- eso arrancó una risotada de sus amigos, quienes empezaron a hacerle comentarios mordaces.- Si nos permitís, nos sentaremos a comer con vosotras.

Con un golpe de cabeza de Hermione y un precipitado "claro, claro" de Hannah, los chicos empezaron a servirse. La comida discurrió muy alegremente, mientras empezaban a conocerse y mientras descubrían información de ambas escuelas. Hermione quería disculparse  
después del café e ir a hacer los deberes que ya tenía, pero la historia de sus nuevos compañeros le estaba interesando mucho y realmente estaba teniendo un momento muy agradable que le hizo sentir un pinchazo de añoranza de sus amigos y los momentos  
en el Gran Comedor. Sefu levantó su varita e atrajo hacia la mesa un poster que estaba colgado de una columna.

-¿Habéis visto que hoy hay una fiesta de inicio de curso?

-¿Hoy? ¿Lunes?- dijo Hermione escandalizada. Hannah soltó una risa histérica porque no quería que sus nuevos amigos se pensaran que eran unas mojigatas.

-Si, todos aquí ya somos adultos, ¿no?, y estamos en la universidad, podemos salir el dia que queramos. ¿Iréis vosotros?- preguntó, intentando sonar seductora. Hermione se estremeció ante el intento fallido de la rubia.

-Podemos ir todos juntos- señaló Tendaji guiñando el ojo. - Para hacer cohesión de grupo y fundar el grupo de estudio. Ya habéis oído cómo Bonham nos ha dicho que sin uno no vamos a sobrevivir el curso.

A Hermione no le hacía ninguna gracia ir a la fiesta ni quería formar un grupo de estudio, pero ante la mirada de cachorro de Hannah, accedió a pasar esa noche por el bar donde se celebraba.

-Está bien, nos veremos allí. Pero ahora, vamos, se nos está tirando el tiempo encima y tenemos que llegar a tiempo a _Introducción a la medicación mágica._

Todos se levantaron en tropel y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase. Esta estaba en un edificio anexo a la facultad, que conectaba Sanación con Pociones. Sabían que esa era el ala donde se impartían todas las clases con una parte experimental, ya que tenía  
puertas blindadas hacia ambas facultades para poder contener explosiones y experimentos fallidos. Al llegar al aula Hermione tuvo la sensación de entrar en el laboratorio de una farmacéutica. El lugar estaba inundado de mesas con diferentes calderos  
y artilugios encima. La pared de la izquierda estaba recubierta de armarios con medidores, botellas, y otros utensilios, mientras que la de la derecha estaba formada por enormes armarios con diferentes etiquetas. En la interminable aula no solo estaban  
todos los compañeros de la primera clase de _Curación I_ , sinó también otros tantos estudiantes que no había visto aún.

-Siéntense por favor, alumnos. Vayan tomando asiento alrededor de las mesas en grupos de cuatro. - La voz venía de una diminuta bruja que estaba situada en el otro extremo del aula, justo al lado de una inmensa pizarra. Hannah y Hermione se dirigieron  
hacia una de las mesas en el centro del aula en la que vieron que sobraban dos sitios, sentándose sin mirar al desconocido que ya estaba sentado haciendo dibujos en un trozo de pergamino.- Esta clase es una asignatura compartida entre los de primero  
de Pociones y los de Sanación. Es un curso para introduciros al mundo de las pociones curativas. Si todos ya tenéis el libro, empezaremos por…

-¿Tu?- a su lado el chico se había girado y Hermione comprobó que su compañero de laboratorio no era otro que Draco Malfoy, quien la miraba con una mezcla de asco y algo que Hermione no sabía identificar.

\- ¡Oh por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Sólo me faltaba esto! Hasta en la sopa te encuentro.- resopló la chica ante la presencia del rubio.- Tengo tan pocas ganas de estar sentada a tu lado como tu. Pero ahora, si me haces el favor, estoy escuchando- no quería  
que se impusiera en su camino, y además la profesora ya estaba apuntando fórmulas en la pizarra y no la había podido oír bien.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasaron conociendo teorías y métodos curativos, pero al final, después de una breve pausa, se prepararon para la segunda parte de la asignatura, donde harían su primera poción.

-Tienen dos horas para hacer el Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Es una poción de nivel muy básico que entiendo que todos ya han hecho en sus respectivas escuelas, pero aún así voy a evaluar su capacidad a partir de esta poción. Saber hacer una poción mortal  
es importante no porque le quieran dar uso, sinó porque tienen que encontrar su punto débil para poderla combatir.

El grupo se puso en marcha. Ya la habían hecho una vez con resultados catastróficos, pero esta vez Hermione estaba convencida que le saldría bien. Todos eran bastante habilidosos y no necesitó dirigir la palaba a Malfoy durante toda la elaboración, pero  
cuando al terminar Hannah se puso a parlotear excitada por la invitacion de los chicos, él no pudo contenerse.

-¿Tú en una fiesta Granger? ¿Con lo frígida que eres ya te invitan?

-Si- siseó ella furiosa mientras recogía sus cosas y empezaba a salir- Yo también disfruto de ir a fiestas, Malfoy. No todo es estudiar o ir haciendose el interesante ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Ninguno, porque me importa un pimiento lo que hagas. Pero ahora ya sé a qué fiesta _no_ ir. - Le dijo el rubio mientra ella se giraba y se iba enérgicamente por la puerta del aula.

Cada vez que hablaban ese desprecio, esa arrogancia que le hacía arder las venas. A Hermione le molestaba esa actitud de superioridad y que la viese como una mojigata. Aún después de haber llegado a su habitación le costó darse cuenta que era Malfoy quien  
se lo había dicho, y que no le tenía que importar què le dijera el antiguo mortífago. En el fondo, no era más que un niño consentido. A pesar de que sus padres se hubieran reformado ligeramente y hubiesen actuado con valentía abandonado a Voldemort  
en la batalla, todo el historial que los perseguía no se podía borrar. Si ese egocéntrico se pensaba que no sabía divertirse le iba a demostrar al mundo que no había fiesta que se le resistiera. Además, tenía todo el derecho de ir a una fiesta igual  
que la otra gente. A pesar de hacerlo con recelo, Hermione se vistió con un vestido ajustado que se había comprado con Ginny y se dirigió hacia el bar donde había quedado con sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

Espero os haya gustado. Estamos empezando a conocer lo que será la rutina universitaria, que incluirá muchas fiestas. En breves, llega el primer desfase universitario ;)


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Campítulo 4.

Hermione no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Ella. De camino a una fiesta. Una fiesta universitaria. Para calmar sus remordimientos, decidió escribir a Ron mientras iba por el camino arbolado hacia la plaza central donde había quedado con los de  
su clase. Sólo esperaba que el pelirojo no fuese tan testarudo como siempre y tuviese el móbil a mano.

" _Hola! Como ha ido el primer día sin nosotros? Aquí clases eternas, me tendré que poner al dia en la biblioteca. Esta noche hay una fiesta de presentación. Me pasaré por allí con Hannah, la recuerdas? Estaba en nuestro curso de Hogwarts y ahora también estudia Sanación. No se nada de Harry, por lo visto los tienen confinados en la academia hasta nuevo aviso. Todos bien. Un beso, te quiero. Hermione"_

Estaba tan abstraída que llegó en un momento a la plaza, y cuando levantó la vista, no se podía creer lo que tenía delante. El lugar estaba a rebosar de alumnos, parecía que la universidad entera se congregaba ahí, y los grupos eran muy diversos. Por  
todos lados las farolas estaban decoradas y los banderines colgaban de lado a lado de la plaza. El agua de la fuente iba cambiando de color, y muchos acercaban vasos a la catarata. En un momento determinado, Hermione se dió cuenta que la bebida que  
salía tenia color a vino, y después cambió a cerveza, y a otros líquidos que claramente no eran agua. Cuando consiguió llegar al principio del camino Oeste, donde había quedado con los otros, vió a los swahilis engalanados con túnicas de motivos tribales,  
mientras que Hannah, enfundada en un vestido de color rosa chillón y unos tacones vertiginosos, se reía escandalosamente de los comentarios que sus compañeros le hacían.

-¡Disculpad el retraso! Me he costado decidirme. No estoy demasiado acostumbrada a este ambiente. - Se saludaron efusivamente y se dirigieron charlando hacia el bar donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta. El nerviosismo ante la primera degustación de la vida  
universitaria se notaba en todo el grupo.

-¡Vamos! - dijo animadamente Tendaji, agarrando a Hermione del brazo, hecho que provocó una reacción extraña en la bruja. No sabía si le había dejado claro que ella tenía pareja, pero a lo mejor estaba reaccionando de manera exagerada ante un simple contacto.  
Seguramente era el choque cultural. - Hagamos unas copas de la fuente antes de entrar. Me han dicho que los de segundo año han encantado la fuente y va cambiando de bebida cuando nombras tu preferencia.

El grupo estuvo bromeando y bebiendo diferentes copas hasta un punto en que la embriaguez ya era evidente. Los diferentes alumnos iban juntándose y separándose, haciendo las presentaciones mas diversas a través de juegos en los que no faltaba la bebida.  
En un momento, el grupo en el que estaban había crecido, ya que se habían incorporado algunos de su clase de Sanación.

Hermione había dejado el nerviosismo atrás y se lo estaba pasando en grande con el descaro de todo el mundo. Había reconocido a diversos estudiantes de Hogwarts que habían hecho el camino hacia la universidad con ella el día anterior. Reconoció a muchos  
que estaban en grupos de Relaciones Internacionales y de Derecho. En un momento de lucidez agridulce, pensó que la guerra había hecho estragos, pero al mismo tiempo había animado a muchos de su año a apuntarse en la universidad persiguiendo carreras  
relacionadas con la ley y el orden. Ella misma tuvo su epifanía después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, y allí mismo decidió consagrar su vida a curar y salvar a todo el que pudiese.

-¡Novaaaaatoooos! - coreó un grupo de segundo año desde el centro de la plaza.- ¡Novaaaatos!- Muchos se añadieron al canto para después alzar a un chico por encima de sus cabezas, el cual se dirigió a los grupos de recién llegados.- Habéis llegado hasta  
aquí. Habéis pasado la peor de las admisiones universitarias. Habéis escogido seguir estudiando. Pues eso, mis queridos novatillos...- el chico sonrió en una mueca picarona.- ¡SE MERECE UNA FIESTA! Una fiesta, con reto además. Al entrar por esa puerta  
os darán una hoja con el emblema de la universidad. Tenéis que hablar como mínimo una persona de cada una de las quince facultades. Recordad que los aurores estan en cuarentena así que no están incluídos en el reto. No podréis salir del bar si no  
tenéis quince firmas en la hoja. ¡Mucha suerte y que la noche no termine!

Al instante el grupo de segundo año empezó a saltar y a dirigirse hacia el bar que estaba a sus espaldas. Enseguida el grupo de Hermione se puso en la cola que se había formado para entrar y en pocos minutos accedieron por la puerta del barucho de la  
esquina. Era evidente que el local tenia algún tipo de propiedad mágica porqué era imposible que todas las personas que se arremolinaban en la plaza pudiesen caber allí dentro. Al entrar con la hoja en mano, pensó que _La Ladera_ era sin duda  
el nombre adecuado para el recinto.

El techo estaba encantado y mostraba una negra noche plagada de estrellas, con la luna llena en lo alto. Desde allí, el exterior parecía una triste plaza iluminada mientras que allí estaban en la naturaleza. No se veía el final de la sala, pero daba la  
sensación de estar en una inmensa pradera franqueada por árboles. El suelo era de hierba y el olor a césped recién cortado se mezclaba con un olor dulzón a vainilla que provenía de la izquierda. Allí se encontraba, entre unos arboles que se entrelazaban  
formando un arco inmenso, la barra del bar, larga y repleta de bebidas que emanaban ese olor dulzón. A pesar del ambiente bucólico, la música los envolvía y el ambiente era similar al de un festival.

Hermione no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era un espectáculo y de golpe le invadió una sensación de euforia que le hacía querer gritar. Estaba extasiada y siguió al grupo al centro del baile, donde estuvo horas riendo y bailando con sus nuevos  
amigos.

Su lado competitivo no estaba nada aplacado por el alcohol, cuyo efecto la armó de valor para ir completando la hoja. Cuando sólo le quedaban dos firmas para ganar su salida del local, se acercó a un grupo de brujas que estaban riendo y coqueteando con  
unos chicos sentados en la barra.

-¡Ginny!

-¡Oh Hermione! - al reconocerse las dos amigas se abrazaron. Hermione se dió cuenta que la peliroja iba con unas copas de más, y al mismo tiempo se dió cuenta de lo que conllevaba: una diatriba hacia su aspecto.- ¡No sabía que vendrías! Oh por favor si  
pareces una vieja. Hermione, ¿cómo me haces esto? -la morena se cogió el pelo, intentándoselo componer.- De este fin de semana no pasa que arreglo esto. ¡Mira! Te presento a mis compañeras de clase.

Tras más de una hora de alabos, risas, cotilleos y bebidas, todas las ansiadas firmas estaban ya en el papel y este se había convertido en una consumición gratis en la barra. El alcohol seguía corriendo y llegó un punto en que Hermione se dió cuenta de  
su estado y decidió marcharse. El día siguiente había clase, no podía exponerse a quedar mal, y todo lo que había bebido le estaba haciendo mella. Se despidió fugazmente de sus compañeros, rechazando cualquier tipo de ofrecimiento para llevarla a  
su habitación, y se dirigió hacia el exterior.

Respiró el aire frío de la noche, saboreando el contacto de sus pies ahora descalzos con el mármol de la plaza, y dando tumbos, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Allí la esperaba su cama calentita, y un vial para aplacar los efectos de todo el alcohol ingerido  
esa noche. Mientras enfilaba el camino sus emociones empezaron a acumularse ya que esa felicidad inmensa que sentía estaba teñida por picos de tristeza y rabia. ¿Porqué Ron no le había contestado? ¿Era egoísta sintiéndose tan feliz estando sola y  
disfrutando de esta nueva experiencia? Evidentemente lo echaba de menos, pero no podía negar que estaba pasándoselo en grande. En Hogwarts habían tenido tantas reglas y una educación tan estricta, que ahora toda esta libertad era reconfortante. Su  
mente divagaba de la euforia que sentía, hacia Ron, con quien estaba enfadada en ese momento no solo por no haber querido formar parte de esta nueva experiencia con ella, sinó porque no le había contestado. Pero ese enfado no le duró ni dos minutos,  
ya que la tristeza la invadió al darse cuenta que esa noche tendría que dormir sola y lejos de su amor.

Todos sus pensamientos se congelaron inmediatamente cuando llegó delante de su puerta. Allí, en el suelo, había un bulto que parecía una persona dormida. El terror se apoderó de ella, y cogiendo la varita se acercó sigilosamente. No se veía capaz de desaparecerse  
en el estado que iba, pero se armó de coraje para acercarse hasta esa sombra e intentar acceder a su habitación. El remolino de ropa murmuraba incoherentemente y no fue hasta que le vió la cara, que no reconoció al rubio que estaba tirado delante  
de su puerta.

-¿Malfoy?¿Que haces durmiendo delante de mi habitación?

-¡¿Tu habitación, sangre sucia?! - los ojos del mago estaban fuera de sus órbitas y se incorporó titubeante y balbuceando. Si Hermione olía a vino, el rubio apestaba a Whisky de Fuego.- Ésta es MI habitación, pero no me deja entrar la muy estúpida. -  
El chico propinó unas patadas a la puerta.

-Malfoy, Malfoy.¡Párate!- ella lo cogió del brazo y lo estiró lejos de su puerta, que estaba siendo acribillada. Al estirarlo, los dos perdieron el equilibrio y se cayeron de bruces.- La tuya es la siguiente, borracho.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de su error. Se rindió y dejó de forcejear. Su rostro tenia una expresión de abatimiento, pero Hermione no supo descifrar si era simplemente el alcohol acumulado, o si al mago le pasaba algo.  
Sin duda, le había visto esa cara antes, pero no le apetecía recordar donde.

-Nos hemos pegado una buena fiesta, eh Malfoy- Le bufó ella, intentando quitárselo de encima.

-Cállate. -le escupió él levantándose con paso inestable y mirándosela por primera vez de arriba a abajo.- Lo que haga yo o no en mis noches,a ti qué coño te importa. Será que tu no vienes de zorrear por ahí, ¿verdad?- le espetó en tono acusativo.

-Me importa si aporreas mi puerta, y como tú dices, no te importa de donde venga. - se defendió ella, ofendida por el comentario. - De todos modos te diré, que no soy de las que van a "zorrear", como tu dices, pero será que sólo conoces ese tipo de chicas.  
Yo estoy muy contenta con Ron, y puedo salir de fiesta sin tener que tirarme a nadie. Anda, tira, y vete a dormir la mona.- Justo en ese momento, Hermione lamentó haber dicho eso, porque un colérico Draco Malfoy la había empotrado contra la puerta  
y se le había puesto a dos centímetros de la cara, cortándole el paso con los brazos firmemente contra la pared a escasa distancia de sus orejas, las cuales ardían ante la proximidad.

-Ca, lla, te, quiero oírte más, eres un suplicio.

Después de espetarle eso, el chico le cogió la cabeza mirándola fijamente. No le hacía daño pero sus ojos plateados transmitían tanta rabia, que Hermione apartó la vista ante tal visión. Le intimidaba su cercanía y con toda esa furia, se pensaba que iba  
a arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo. En lugar de eso, le hizo subir la vista haciéndole una leve fuerza desde la mandíbula y cuando recuperó el contacto visual con ella, se lanzó para oprimir los labios con los suyos. Le empezó a comer la boca con avidez  
y hoscamente, con muy poco tacto y recorriendo hasta el último rincón de su cavidad con la lengua. Sus manos se movieron de la cabeza para cogerle las caderas y estrecharlas contra su pelvis, claramente excitada ante el contacto. Segundos después,  
se separó de ella como quien hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica y se marchó hacia su habitación, abriéndola a golpe de varita y cerrándola con un portazo sin mirar atrás. Cegada por una oleada de fuego que le había invadido las venas, Hermione  
seguía en el pasillo, estupefacta y encastada en la pared, como si la acabasen de abofetear y con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

* * *

N.A.: Si. Si, si, acaba de pasar. Primer día de clase y ya la tenemos armada.

Espero os esté gustando.


	5. Capítulo 5

N.A. Espero os guste! Que tengais una buena semana.

Disclaimer: El mundo Harry Potter pertenece exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Capítulo de desenfreno, mañanas de ibuprofeno.

Al abrir los ojos, Hermione sintió un intenso dolor en la sien que le impedía abrir los ojos. A tientas buscó el vial para la resaca que tenía guardado en el baño, pero solo encontró paracetamoles. A una mala, los remedios muggles también le servían.  
No sería tan inmediato, pero algo ayudaría. Por suerte no tenía clase hasta la tarde y podía seguir durmiendo y apaciguar el dolor.

En el momento en que se encontró entre las sábanas otra vez, se hizo un ovillo, y enterró la cara entre las almohadas. Como si de una bofetada se tratara, se acababa de acordar de la noche anterior, del beso que le había dado el vecino, a quien por cierto  
oía hacer unos ruidos raros a través de la pared.

Salió de su escondite de almohadas para escuchar atentamente, pero tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando se dió cuenta de qué estaba escuchando. No sólo se oían gruñidos, sinó gemidos. Gemidos de una chica, y no eran precisamente de dolor. Hermione se horrorizó  
y volvió a su cama con un brinco, tapándose las orejas con la almohada. Por si no fuese suficiente, ahora no sólo le dolía la cabeza sinó el cerebro. El remordimiento la apabullaba, pero lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado de la pared se le metía  
en los oídos.

"Duermete, duermete, duermete…" había intentado ponerse los auriculares con música, pero no funcionaba nada, así que desistió de seguir en la cama y se metió en la ducha. Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo desnudo, el remordimiento volvió a inundarle  
el pecho. ¿Debía contárselo a Ron? Realmente no había sucedido nada, ella no había respondido al beso, y tampoco parecía que al egoísta engreïdo de al lado le hubiese marcado tanto. Pero aún así, ¿porqué se sentía tan mal? No es que lo hubiese disfrutado,  
¿o si?. Recordaba el beso, pero también lo recordaba a él diciéndole " _Eres un suplicio"._ Esas palabras resonaban en su mente, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a los desprecios de Malfoy. A lo que no estaba nada acostumbrada, era a tener tan presente  
el color de sus ojos, casi mercurios, y el tacto de sus labios carnosos contra su boca. Sacudiendo la cabeza, intentó borrar ese último pensamiento, pero tampoco no se iba a autoengañar: hacía siglos que no sentía ese ardor en las venas cuando la  
besaba Ron. Recordar el beso le aceleraba el pulso y notaba como involuntariamente se le endurecían los pezones cuando pensaba en el tirón que le había dado haciendo chocar las caderas. " _Para, para esto ya..."_ se decía a sí misma mientras  
se envolvía en la toalla para salir de la ducha, disgustada consigo misma. Por desgracia, los gemidos seguían in crescendo y no llevaban punto de cesar. " _Te gustó porque fue apasionado y tu hace tiempo que pasas hambre…"_. Mientras recogía  
los libros que necesitaba y se apresuraba a vestirse, tomó una decisión: el siguiente fin de semana al encontrarse con Ron tendría una noche de desenfreno y así calmaría los ánimos y ese beso quedaría en nada.

El comedor de la residencia estaba relativamente silencioso, y las caras de los alumnos eran un panorama: la resaca hacía mella en todos. Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny para desayunar a la velocidad del relámpago, ya que tenía la intención de estudiar  
en la biblioteca durante el resto de la mañana. Tenía deberes del día anterior y quería mirarse los libros que constaban en el plan docente de Pociones Aplicadas. Si esa asignatura también era compartida con los de Pociones, seguramente Malfoy estaría  
allí, así que ya le diría que intentase tener amigas más silenciosas.

El dia le pasó en un instante en la biblioteca, y aún no había terminado la faena que les habían mandado, cuando ya tenía que ir a clase. Como era previsible, cuando se sentó en la misma aula donde había estado para Introducción a la Medicación, allí  
estaba Malfoy, ,en última fila con una apariencia lánguida y aún más pálida que habitualmente. La resaca definitivamente le sentaba mal. Ella se situó al lado de Hannah, quien hacía cara de ponerse a vomitar en cualquier momento. Aún llevaba visible  
el maquillaje del dia anterior, y se apoyaba para no caerse. Le dedicó una quedada sonrisa y siguió intentando aparentar una ligera normalidad Hermione se preguntó si ella tenía tan mal aspecto, pero sin duda se notaba mucho mejor que a principio  
de mañana.

-Vamos alumnos, vayan tomando asiento. Así que primero, ¿eh?- el chico que les hablaba no parecía mucho mayor que ellos, tenía la piel tostada como si se hubiese pasado el verano al sol, y el cabello y la barba de color panocha le daban un aspecto más  
parecido a un surfista que a un profesor.- Yo soy el profesor Anouk Canthery. No me llaméis por mi apellido, me hace sentir viejo. Veo que muchos venís con cara de haber ido a la fiesta de ayer. Pues vamos a empezar con la primera aplicación real  
de pociones: noches de desenfreno, mañanas de ibuprofeno. - Toda la clase soltó una risa histérica y Hermione miró de nuevo al profesor con nuevos ojos.- Seguramente muchos no sabéis que es, pero eso es un remedio muggle antitérmico, analgésico y  
antiinflamatorio. Nosotros haremos algo parecido, ya que hoy es el primer día y vamos a hacer algo que os sea provechoso, para que veáis que venís a esta clase, no a encontrar las mil pociones, sinó a conocer las aplicaciones reales que existen. Crearemos  
y arreglaremos pociones que después os servirán para sanar, y además como conoceréis los remedios muggles en Introducción a la medicación, experimentaremos con ellos para crear remedios y mejorar los efectos de algunas pociones.

Hermione estaba extasiada. Le encantaba el profesor. Le encantaba el choque de realidad. Le encantó al fin tener una asignatura a la que le veía un provecho real y en la que confiaban ciegamente en ellos. Sin tests. Sin evaluaciones. Sólo empezando a  
trabajar de verdad.

Las cuatro horas les pasaron volando, aunque no pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Malfoy, quien miraba con aún más avidez que Hannah el contenido de su caldero. Ambos parecían que se morían de ganas por probar el remedio que los iba a sacar de  
ese estado semicomatoso en que estabas. De pronto, mientras removía el caldero contando las 128 vueltas que tenían que dar al brebaje, el móvil le vibró en la bolsa:

" _Hermione no se si esto te va a llegar. Todo Bien. Nos vemos el Sá "_

El mensaje arrancó una sonrisa de la chica, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que ni un _te quiero_ , ni _besos,_ ni nada por el estilo. Ron tenía la capacidad sentimental de un pez a veces, pero a perspectiva de verlo el sábado la tenía encantada.  
Tendría que ir a la secretaría a pedir un pase para que Ron pasase el fin de semana, pero sabía que no sería difícil.

-Son las 19.45. Aquellos que tengáis resaca probad el filtro. Ahora os repartiré unos informes que debéis rellenar, con toda la información sobre reacciones internas o externas que experimentéis, sensaciones, gustos y efectos. Los compañeros que no probéis  
la poción, haréis una descripción y además constataréis los efectos externos que tiene en los compañeros que sí que la tomen.

Después de rellenar los diferentes recuadros del informe, y ver que su leve dolor de cabeza desaparecía, Hermione se preparó para marcharse, y al cruzarse con Malfoy al final de la sala no pudo resistirse a tirarle una pulla:

-Malfoy, recuerda que las paredes son muy finas, y no queremos oír a tus amigas.

-¿Qué te pica?- le dijo él con desprecio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la clase.- ¿Tienes envidia de mi vida sexual?

-De envidia nada. Lo que tengo es asco.- le espetó ella, aunque por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de la noche anterior con él. ¿Cómo conseguía siempre hacerla enrojecer de esa manera? Se precipitó hacia el exterior sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada más e  
intentó borrar de su mente la escena de la que se había intentado olvidar durante todo el día. "Esto te pasa por ir a buscarle las cosquillas…"

-Hermione, ¿te vienes a cenar?- Hannah le sonreía ampliamente, hecho que la sacó por un momento de su discusión. Malfoy se había puesto tenso y recogiendo sus cosas salió por la puerta empujándola y chocando con ellas.

-No gracias, voy a ir a cenar algo rápido y a estudiar. Aún no he hecho el trabajo para mañana.

Y era verdad, aún tenía muchísimo trabajo por hacer, así que comió rápidamente con Ginny, quién refunfuñó durante la cena no solo por la resaca latente que aún tenía, sino por la cuarentena de Harry. Hermione intentó darle respuestas mínimamente coherentes,  
pero en su cabeza sólo se repetía una y otra vez la lista de trabajo que tenía que adelantar para el dia siguiente. Después de disculparse una y otra vez, subió las escaleras hacia su pequeña batalla particular armada con un café, y se instaló perezosamente  
ante las tareas que tenía a medias o por empezar:

 _Exponga un caso de herida infligida por una criatura mágica. Debe explicar detalladamente la criatura, la herida infligida y el tratamiento si lo hubo. Esta tarea se discutirá en clase._

 _Trabajo 1 (Escoja una, la descartada será su siguiente trabajo)_

 _A. A continuación tiene un listado de venenos. Traiga para la siguiente clase la composición y el antídoto, si existe._

 _B. Este es un listado de componentes químicos que se utilizan para crear medicinas muggles. Familiarízense y traiga una lista de los medicamentos creados a partir de las fórmulas._

Por suerte Introducción a la Medicación no era para el siguiente dia, ya que necesitaría ir a consultar la biblioteca para ver si tenían un Vademécum, y seguramente ya estaría cerrada Ese era trabajo para la Hermione del jueves, que sólo tenía clase por  
la tarde. Por tanto, empezó a garabatear el esquema del caso que iba a presentar. No lo entendía, normalmente no era tan perezosa, su nombre era _mkali_ según sus nuevos amigos, ¿no?. Si tan brillante era, tenía que concentrarse y dejar de divagar  
tanto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la fiesta, en su nueva vida, en Ron… Ron. A quien al final vería el fin de semana. En su último mensaje no le había escrito "te quiero". Seguramente no sería nada, era un despistado, pero aún así eso le dolía  
a Hermione. La falta de detalle de Ron siempre la hacía sentir menospreciada. ¿Los diferentes tipos de vida lo separarían? Estar lejos no era fácil, pero el vacío entre ser estudiante y trabajar era muy ámplio. Mientras su vida seguía siendo de constante  
presión académica, él ya llevaba una vida rutinaria, con un trabajo de 8 a 17 que le dejaba muchas horas libres. No tenía que pensar en eso. Evidentemente Ron la quería y estar separados entre semana no cambiaba que se viesen cada fin de semana y  
en las vacaciones. ¿Pero y si él le reprochaba la vida universitaria? Se lo conocía, y sabía que no reaccionaría bien al hecho que ella fuese de fiesta. Pero tampoco quería dejar de salir y tener una experiencia universitaria completa… ¡Y el beso!  
¿Se lo decía? Había sido claramente un arranque de un borracho, pero ocultárselo era como mentirle. No se podía concentrar. Y menos con ese martilleo. Pum. .

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento y empezó a escuchar ese ruido que no podía identificar, pero que al instante reconoció cuando empezó a oír gemidos. Unos gemidos muy estridentes que la petrificaron al instante. En la habitación contigua, alguien estaba  
haciendo chocar la cama contra la pared, pero los gritos no eran de horror, más bien al contrario.

-¡Oh la madre que lo…. !¡MALFOY!- Hermione se estremeció y empezó a dar golpes contra la pared- ¡A callar! ¡Aquí estamos intentando estudiar! - sus gritos parecían no acallar a los vecinos, sino que incrementó la intensidad y la velocidad de los golpes.

Se puso los auriculares y encendió la música a todo volumen para ahogar el sonido. La verdad es que le producía estremecimientos, pero a la vez tuvo que controlarse porque tenía una curiosidad mórbida que le hacía querer seguir escuchando. Sabiendo que  
ya no podría seguir trabajando, optó por dejar el trabajo para la mañana siguiente, que podría ir a la biblioteca donde encontraría un poco de paz. Pum, pum, pum, pum.. La pared resonaba con los golpes así que decidió estirarse en la cama para leer  
el artículo que tenía para el día siguiente debatir en clase, aún con la música. Decidió poner ópera, ya que sabía que Puccini era capaz de tapar esa sinfonía horrorosa que sonaba al otro lado de la pared.

" _Como es sabido, las criaturas mágicas del mundo entran dentro de una rigurosa clasificación taxonómica…._ " gemidos de chica, pero algún que otro gruñido de otra voz más grave. " _Este artículo presenta la última clasificación, regulada por el Ministerio e incorporando los últimos descubrimientos realizados por el profesor Herth, en relación a la família de los tritones de agua..."_ los  
ojos se le cerraron sin ella oponer gran resistencia. Sin duda la vida en el colegio había sido dura y exigente, pero la vida universitaria era demandante no sólo académicamente, sino también a nivel social. Y estaba preparada para darlo todo y ser  
la mejor en todo, aunque su vecino parecía haber sido el vencedor la noche.


	6. Capítulo 6

N.A. Gracias a todos los nuevos seguidores y favs que tiene la historia. :)

Disclaimer: todo el mundo Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

Capítulo 6. Un viernes cualquiera

El fin de semana parecía no llegar y el tedio de la semana se apoderó de Hermione. En cada asignatura, dos horas de clase magistral más dos de práctica. Cuando llegaba la noche el cerebro le hervía, pero no podía estudiar, no por el hecho de estar cansada,  
sino por las constantes sonatas de Malfoy. Había intentado darle una reprimenda, había aporreado su puerta, su pared, todo. Pero no había manera de dejar de oír los gemidos. Tres días le pasaron como una eternidad, y su único refugio era la biblioteca  
o el bar. El trabajo ya se le amontonaba y las horas que tenía de día, las intentaba pasar allí o durmiendo. Por lo visto Malfoy era de noches, pero por la mañana daba tregua, así que Hermione pudo dormir hasta las 11 los tres días, estudiar en la  
biblioteca y por las noches ir a tomar cervezas de mantequilla con sus compañeros. Su viernes empeoró exponencialmente cuando durante la clase de Anatomía, donde empezaron ya directamente con el reconocimiento y explicación de los huesos, recibió  
un mensaje de Ron:

" _No puedo venir. Tengo lo compensaré. Ron."_

Habían estado enviándose mensajes, y hasta ese momento parecía bastante seguro el plan, pero en un momento, todo el fin de semana al traste. En ese instante la frustración la golpeó como una oleada. Oír a su querido vecino hacía mella en su sueño, pero  
también en su cabeza. Deseaba que Ron llegase y poder bajar toda la líbido que había acumulado involuntariamente, a parte de también cubrir sus necesidades sentimentales y ver a su pareja, claro.

Era obvio que como ser racional que era podía dejar de lado esa frustración y salir esa noche a la fiesta que habían organizado los de Seguridad Mágica. Habían diseñado una especie de ginkana por toda la universidad y la fiesta de después prometía, pero  
no iba a dejarse llevar por el instinto animal que la impulsaba a responder a las insinuaciones de Tendaji. Ahora ya era más que evidente que no todo era parte del choque cultural, y que había estado acercándose a ella más y más durante estos días.  
Tenía que quitarse eso de la mente, porque debía su fidelidad a Ron, su pareja, y no quería tener otro desliz tonto como la primera noche. Estaba decidido: esa noche se quedaba en su habitación, peli y manta.

-¿Cómo, no vienes? - le dijo su amigo en choque, cuando terminó la clase y ella anunció sus planes.

-No, me voy a quedar en la habitación, estudiando o mirando una película en pijama.

-¿Quieres compañía?

-No, no, no- se apresuró a decir ella y la sonrisa pícara del chico se conviritó en una mueca de tristeza- Quiero también un poco de soledad, que en una semana no hemos parado de hacer cosas. Pasároslo bien y nos vemos uno de estos días para tomar unas  
cervezas, estamos en la misma planta, así que si hacéis plan me avisais, ¿vale?

Seguramente estaba entrando en un vórtice de reclusión bastante peligroso, pero Hermione se conocía, y sabía ver los indicadores de sus picos de aislamiento, así que intentaría buscar el equilibrio. Esa noche, necesitaba su soledad, y sabía que esa sería  
una noche silenciosa y de tranquilidad, porque el día anterior había oído a una chica durante Pociones Aplicadas invitando a Malfoy a la fiesta. Seguramente llegarían y armarían el escándalo de siempre, pero Hermione planeaba estar dormida mucho antes  
de que eso pasara.

La ducha le sentó como agua de mayo, dejándola totalmente relajada. La verdad es que se había acostumbrado rápido a la vida en la residencia, y claramente el sistema de lluvia de la ducha había contribuido a ello. Salió del baño envuelta en su bata mientras  
se secaba el pelo, y miró a su alrededor: la estrecha habitación estaba bastante desordenada, y la mesa de trabajo era un desastre, la primera semana y ya estaba inundada con papeles y libros, pero aún así tenía la sensación de estar en casa.

Una lechuza enorme le picó en la ventana y se acercó a ella para recoger su pedido. Le hacía mucha gracia que la universidad tuviese tan bien compaginado el mundo muggle con el mágico. El restaurante chino del pueblo enviaba la comida a través de lechuzas,  
el wifi funcionaba a la perfección, los móviles tenían cobertura... La verdad era que no podía pedir nada más. Bueno sí, que su novio estuviese un poco más adaptado tecnológicamente y le respondiese algo más que sílabas. O que le cancelase… Pero seguramente  
había surgido algo en el ministerio y por eso no había podido venir.

Poniendo el dinero en la bolsita que colgaba de la pata derecha del ave, recogió su menú de arroz tres delicias y ternera con champiñones mientras se recolocaba la bata, estremecida por la brisa que entraba por la ventana. La lechuza ululó graciosamente  
y la negra noche se la tragó.

Su vestido de noche iba a ser el pijama de algodón fino que más le gustaba, ancho, viejo y destartalado, pero que le transmitía calma y tranquilidad. Cenar en pijama mirando una película, no tenía precio. Mientras comía y los créditos iniciales iban pasando,  
pensaba en Ron, y en què debía estar haciendo, pero a la vez dándose cuenta que en ese momento era completamente feliz y estaba extática. ¿Quién se lo habría creído hacía dos años, que todo saldría bien, que podrían seguir adelante y tener una vida  
"normal"?, pero sí, allí estaban casi todos, estudiando, avanzando, y sin mirar atrás, sólo intentando recomponerse y volver a lo que nunca habían tenido: paz.

La comida china le había sentado genial y una sensación de calor le inundaba el estómago. Casi sin mirarse dos veces los libros para no tener remordimientos, se metió debajo el edredón, y con un movimiento de varita giró la pantalla para verla mejor.  
Su vida no estaba nada mal, era muy afortunada, pero la sensación de arropo y calor que desprendía el edredón, así como el olor que hacía su almohada, eran de lo que más le gustaba en el mundo. El único problema era que dormía mal por las noches con  
sueños de muertes y horrores de la guerra, por lo que cada vez sentía más miedo de la hora de ir a dormir, pero antes de dormir intentaba vaciar la mente, y cuando la oclumancia fallaba, leía un libro o ponía la televisión. Ese hechizo si que era  
infalible.

De pronto, sacándola de su ensoñación, un golpe seco retumbó en la puerta. La manilla no paraba de moverse y se podían oír golpes y gruñidos al otro lado. El corazón se le desbocó y los rostros de los mortífagos le pasaron por la cara. ¿Venían a buscarla?  
¿Cómo habían llegado ahí?. La puerta se estremeció por tercera vez. PUM. Un golpe seco contra el suelo, y el ruido paró.

Pasaron los minutos, y esperó en tensión y con la varita apuntando hacia la puerta, pero nada sucedía. Respirando profundamente, se acercó a la salida, aún con la varita en mano y abrió con impulso, parándose en el umbral para observar sus alrededores.  
Por segunda vez, ante la puerta había un bulto, pero en esta ocasión no se inmutaba. Malfoy estaba ante sus pies, sin producir sonido o movimiento alguno.

Hermione se lanzó para ver si respiraba o estaba herido, pero el único golpe que encontró fue el que recibieron sus fosas al agacharse al lado del rubio, ya que el chico apestaba a whiskey de fuego.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Malfoy… ¿Qué te has hecho?- la morena no podía sentir más lástima por ningún ser humano en ese momento. ¿Por qué siempre llegaba alcoholizado? ¿Tenía un problema con la bebida?

Rebuscó por los bolsillos de la capa del chico para encontrar su varita y poder accionar el mecanismo de la puerta vecina. Después de oír un leve "clic", elevó el cuerpo inherte del rubio para llevarlo a su habitación. Mientras su cuerpo flotaba, Hermione  
pensó que no debía ser tan amable, ni debía estar tan preocupada por él. Con lo cruel que había sido con ella a lo largo de los años y aún iba a ayudarlo… Pero no podía no hacer nada, su corazón la llevaba a tener que ayudarlo, no podía dejarlo allí  
y volver a su cama como si nada sucediera. Al entrar por la puerta vió que la habitación era idéntica a la suya, y lo primero que hizo fue dejar al chico en la cama, mientras volvía a por los restos que le habían quedado de la poción antiresaca del  
martes. Seguro que algún efecto tendría contra ese estado de embriaguez, o eso esperaba de todo corazón, porque no sabía qué más hacer.

Preparada con un cubo, le vertió todo el contenido del vial en la garganta y esperó. En menos de un minuto, Malfoy abrió los ojos y se lanzó hacia un lado para vomitar todo lo que había ingerido. Hermione le aguantó el cubo con una mueca asqueada ante  
el olor del alcohol macerado en vísceras, pero estoicamente esperó a que su vecino terminara. Poco después le tendió un pañuelo y un vaso de agua, mientras él lo aceptaba sin mirar siquiera arriba. Cuando se volvió a tender sobre la cama, exhausto  
por el vaciado, miró para ver quién lo había cuidado.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Malfoy, tienes que dejar de desmayarte delante de mi puerta y aprender que la tuya es la del final.

-Granger, ¿qué haces aquí?- repitió él, mirándola desde la cama mientras ella cerraba la bolsa.

-Ya te lo he dicho, te he encontrado ante mi puerta.- ¿Por qué no podía ser ni un poco amable?- Ya me voy, y aunque no quieras mi consejo te lo voy a dar: deja de beber tanto, porque no vas a terminar la universidad si sigues así. Da gracias que no te  
he llevado a la enfermería, seguro te habrían expulsado.

-No te he pedido nada, sabelotodo. No te metas en los asuntos de otros. La puerta está detrás tuya.

-De nada, Malfoy. Un placer como siempre. - Hermione se giró para salir, pero no podía aguantárselo, y aunque él la insultara, no podía irse sin decírselo, así que se puso al lado de la cama donde estaba tumbado y explotó.- ¿Qué te crees que haces? ¡Te  
vas a matar bebiendo así! ¡No sé a qué juegas Malfoy, pero en una semana te he visto así dos veces, sin poder ni llegar ni a la habitación! La universidad te expulsará, no terminarás pociones nunca, y no vas a hacer nada de provecho en tu vida. ¡Aprovecha  
que vas encaminado otra vez, y no lo tires todo por la borda por aparentar!

El chico se incorporó rápidamente y se encaró con ella.

-¡¿APARENTAR?! ¿Qué sabes tú de mi, Granger? ¿Quieres saber porque bebo? ¿LO QUIERES SABER?- estaba tan enfurismado que le estaba gritando a pesar de tenerla a unos escasos centímetros de la cara.- ¿Acaso no tienes pesadillas tu? ¿No oyes los gritos cada  
vez que apagas la luz?- su voz se acababa de convertir en un susurro.- ¿No ves sus caras? Por eso bebo. Porque es el único modo de acallar los sueños. Eso, o follar hasta el agotamiento.- Sentándose en la cama, el chico recobró la compostura y cuando  
la miró, tenía una sonrisa irónica en la cara.- Tanta heroína de guerra, tanta _mkali_ , como te dicen los swahilis, pero a ti también te oigo por las noches, Granger.

Hermione estaba pálida y a punto de caerse. No sólo eran ella y sus amigos quienes tenían pesadillas. Harry siempre había gritado en sueños, Ron había empezado justo después de la batalla, y ella… lo había intentado cerrar, pero no podía.

-Malfoy, yo…- El chico se tumbó sin esa aura de enfado, de ira que momentos atrás hacían que Hermione se sintiera intimidada. En esa habitación, sólo quedaba tristeza.

-Vete. Vete y haz lo que hagas tú para poder dormir, porque a mi ya me has amargado la noche.

-¡Inútil, podrías haber muerto de un coma etílico!

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio? ¿Otro besito? ¿No te bastó uno? - La chica enmudeció y paró en seco. Se acordaba. ¿Lo había hecho adrede? Tenía los ojos cerrados y no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión. - ¿Piensas estar toda la noche aquí de pié, Granger?

-N-no.- trastabilló ella.- Me voy. - Mientras salía de la habitación, se giró una vez más hacia el vecino, a quien de pronto veía con otros ojos. - Valeriana. Bebo valeriana antes de ir a dormir, y leo o practico la oclumancia. Tenía entendido los Malfoy  
erais unos buenos oclumantes.

Sin más se dirigió a su habitación, con la cabeza a punto de explotarle. Suerte que esta tenía que ser una noche tranquila.


	7. Capítulo 7

N.a.: Ya sabéis como va la vida que a veces tienes que priorizar otras cosas... pero aquí estoy otra vez a punto de seguir indagando en el año de universidad. :)

 _Parejachyca_ gracias. Eres amor. ;) Y gracias a todos los que volváis a recuperar la historia después de tanto tiempo. Para compensar la ausencia vamos a ir al grano.

¡Hasta pronto!

* * *

Hermione no recordaba haber pasado un primer mes de clase tan intenso en su vida. Hogwarts era exigente, pero el nivel de la Universidad era claramente mucho más árduo. Para llegar a todas las entregas tuvo que sacrificar muchas horas de sueño, pero seguramente eso se debía a que muchas tardes después de clase había cenas, fiestas o simplemente horas de bar con sus compañeros. Se había acostumbrado muy rápido a la rutina, pero al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta que si el volumen de trabajo aumentaba, iba a tener que dejar de hacer vida social y concentrarse.

Cuando el trabajo era importante o las entregas se le acumulaban escandalosamente, se refugiaba en la biblioteca, donde más de una mañana la habían encontrado baveando encima de los pergaminos. Aunque fuese un refugio habitual, la mayoría de días terminaba yendo a su habitación a estudiar, ya que había puesto un hechizo silenciador en la pared para dejar de oír a Malfoy y a sus amigas. Desde ese viernes fatídico no había vuelto a hablar, pero a veces en Pociones aplicadas o en los bares donde coincidían, notaba los ojos del rubio fijos en la nuca. Hermione se sentía incómoda con la vida sexual de su vecino, pero al mismo tiempo, le tenía envidia. No quería admitirlo, pero algunas noches, cuando gritaban especialmente fuerte y el sonido entraba desde el pasillo y no por la pared, la excitaban. En todo el mes que había estado allí, Ron no había ido a verla y el hambre se hacía incipiente. Hablaban por teléfono muchas noches, y ella le enviaba largas cartas por lechuza explicándole que hacía, cosa que Ron agradecía, ya que estaba claramente incómodo hablando por el móvil. Se excusaba con su novia diciéndole que tenía que hacer horas extras e ir a viajes de trabajo, pero Hermione se sentía negligida. Ella no podía irse durante el fin de semana porque necesitaba acceder a la biblioteca para trabajar, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo si quería mantener viva su relación, y más con el constante recordatorio que su vida sexual era nula.

Por eso, cuando recibió un aviso que la clase de Anatomía del último viernes de setiembre se suspendía, Hermione vio claramente la oportunidad de irse a pasar tres días con su novio. Después de las cervezas mandatorias que se tomaban siempre después de Pociones Aplicadas con sus amigos, Hermione recogió rápidamente su ropa y un poco de trabajo para el fin de semana, y se dirigió al decanato para coger un traslador que la llevaría a Londres.

Estaba feliz, pletórica, de poder ir a pasar unos días en casa, aunque Ron tuviera que trabajar. Ella podía ponerse al día con sus trabajos de clase, que las horas no le sobraban. Cuando cogió el traslador que la llevaría al centro del Callejón Diagon, iba sonriendo pensando en qué diría Ron cuando se la encontrase tendida en la cama. Una vez en Londres, y con un leve 'pop' apareció delante del portal del piso que Ron compartía en Londres con Dean Thomas. Hermione, en su plan a largo plazo había planificado que ella y Ron se mudasen a vivir juntos después de ir a la UMI, y por eso le había cogido por sorpresa que Ron hubiera decidido mudarse durante ese último mes con Dean, pero tampoco le parecía mal, ya que así tenía que valerse por sí mismo y crecer un poco, que siempre iba bien.

Cuando llegó delante de la puerta, se oía el bullicio de una fiesta dentro del piso, hecho que se corroboró cuando Hermione abrió la puerta para encontrarse de lleno entre una multitud de personas bailando, charlando, jugando a cartas y bebiendo alrededor del espacio abierto que era el salón, comedor y cocina. Algunas personas le resultaron familiares, pero de pronto, se encontró cara a cara con la que había estado buscando. Ron estaba allí, en plena competición de beber chupitos sólo con la boca, cerveza en mano. El vaso le cayó al instante de entre los dientes al ver a Hermione postrada en el alféizar de la puerta, estupefacta.

-¡Hermione! ¡Has venido! Pensaba no tendrías vacaciones hasta el próximo mes… - el chico se abalanzó hacia ella, saliendo al rellano y entrecerrando la puerta tras de si.

-He venido a pasar el fin de semana contigo…- le respondió ella saliendo del shock, pero debía afrontar lo que fuese que era aquello, y saber qué estaba pasando en el mundo para que "tengo que trabajar" se convirtiese en el desmadre que estaba presenciando. - ¿Ron? ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando? ¿En esto estás trabajando? ¿Por esto no me puedes venir a ver los fines de semana?

-Err… Hermione ya sabes que el trabajo tiene ciertos eventos colaterales… y claro… no podía decir que no… y solo ha sido hoy… -el pelirrojo intentaba articular las excusas.

-Dime la verdad, Ronald Weasley. ¿Cuantos fines de semana has trabajado realmente?

-Ehhr…..

-¡LA VERDAD RON!

-Ninguno.

El corazón se le hizo añicos. Hermione habría podido entender que tuviera ganas de estarse con los amigos, un fin de semana prefiriese estar en casa tranquilo, pero que sistemáticamente decidiera hacer vidas separadas, mintiéndole mientras ella se desvivía por él aparte de por estudiar, le venía grande.

-¿Prefieres ir de fiesta o salir con tus amigos que pasar ni que sea un día del fin de semana conmigo?

-Bueno Herms, es que los domingos estaba de resaca…

-¡NO ME SALGAS CON ESTAS! - Su tono de voz se quebró al instante, rompiendo a sollozar y tirando la maleta al suelo. Esta rabiosa, pero la impotencia no le dejaba abofetear al chico- Entiendo que quieras salir, ¿quién no? Pero no me mientas.. Nunca me habías mentido. ¿Quieres o no quieres estar conmigo, Ron?

-Ay Hermione claro que quiero estar contigo, pero que tiene de malo que los fines de semana esté celebrando la vida? ¿Acaso no sales de fiesta tú también?  
-No Ron, yo he ido a escasas fiestas, y a las que voy son entre semana porque los fines de semana estoy estudiando… Este es el primer fin de semana libre que tengo, y aquí estoy.

-Claro, por eso no he venido. No querrás que venga a estar en tu habitación aburrido sin hacer nada mientras estudias,¿verdad?

A Hermione le estaba cayendo el mundo encima. Ella estaba ocupada estudiando, evidentemente, pero siempre tenía a Ron en mente y intentaba hacer el trabajo para que si él iba poder pasar el fin de semana juntos. Pensaba siempre en su futuro, en estar con él, en ir a verlo en cualquier momento libre… Pero él no estaba en la misma sintonía, ni tenía los intereses de ambos como pareja en mente, sino sólo los suyos. Rehuyendo estar con ella, escondiéndose para ir de fiesta...

-Ron…- empezó. Las palabras se le atascaban en el cuello, y un nudo en el pecho no la dejaba respirar.- Ron, ¿tu me quieres de verdad?

-Claro mujer. En dos años cuando termines de estudiar todo lo que te gusta, nos casaremos y cuando se te pase la idea esta de trabajar tendremos hijos, que serán inteligentes como tú…

-¿Cómo que "la idea esta de trabajar"? Ron yo no voy a ser tu mujer florero, y mucho menos una mujer del hogar. Yo tengo ambiciones, quiero ejercer la medicina y no me puedes pedir que renuncie. ¡Pensaba creías en mi!

-¡Y creo! Vaaaaamos Herms, ahora no es el momento para estar discutiendo esto, vamos dentro, divirtámonos y pasemos el fin de semana juntos.

-No.- espetó bruscamente alejándose del chico que intentaba abrazarla- Yo sí quiero hablar de esto. Quiero saber qué quieres conmigo. Quiero saber si me quieres de verdad o es que estás acostumbrado a tenerme en la cama y ya te va bien mi presencia.

-Mujer, tampoco es que seas la mejor en la cama. Si estás ahí es por algo, ¿no? Claro que te quiero.

De golpe y porrazo, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que eso implicaba y de lo que se le acababa de escapar al pelirrojo ebrio. No era la mejor. Pero si desde después de la guerra había sido la única, ¿cómo podía él tener comparación? La pena que estaba sintiendo, toda esa negligencia, todo el dolor que había sentido al verse apartada del día a día de su pareja, quien ya no la incluía en su vida, se estaba convirtiendo en rabia.

-¿LA MEJOR, RON? ¿Con cuántas me comparas?

-Ehhhhmmm

-¡Dime la verdad! ¡Dime ahora mismo a cuanta gente te has agenciado durante el verano y mientras he estado en la UMI!

Su cara era un poema. No le faltaba decir nada para que Hermione comprendiese que no era que hubiese tenido un desliz, sino que había caído del todo. De pronto, de entre el dolor, Hermione se dio cuenta de todo. De la negligencia, del poco amor que le había dado él en los años que llevaban juntos, del poco afecto que le brindaba, de la escasa necesidad de amor, lo poco que la escuchaba, lo poco que la quería por las noches. Habían sido una pareja enamorada en algún momento, pero rápidamente eso había cambiado, y se habían convertido en dos amigos que por casualidad se besaban.

-Bueno Herms, pasó una vez, pero tampoco te creas….

-No me mientas Ronald. No me mientas más.- Su voz ya no estaba teñida de tristeza, ni de rabia, sólo quedaba dolor, y el duelo por la pérdida que no había sabido ver antes.

-No sé cómo decirte esto…

-No. Basta.¡Basta! Estoy harta de no sentirme querida y además ver que tampoco ni quieres, ni te vas a poner a ello.

-Herms, por favor.. no me digas estas cosas… Yo te quie…

-No te atrevas, Ron. No me digas más que me quieres. -Hermione se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaba y empezó a recoger su maleta, que estaba tirada en el suelo del rellano. El chico intentó abrazarla pero ella se zafó, dándole un empujón rabioso.

-Quien quiere a alguien, no lo ignora, quiere pasar tiempo con su pareja, quiere saber qué está pasando en su vida, y sobre todo, no la engaña para irse de fiesta. No puedo más. Adiós, Ron. Que te aproveche.

-¡NO! Yo te quiero, Herms. No me puedes dejar así.- El pelirrojo estaba iracundo, enrojeciendo por momentos. La agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.- ¿Te piensas alguien te querrá?¡Sólo yo te quiero! A mi no me importa que seas del montón, que tu pelo sea una maraña o que siempre estés hablando.

No se lo podía creer. El dolor le nublaba la vista, el tacto y el conocimiento, dejándole el cerebro enturbiado por el dolor que le atravesaba el pecho, sin aún poderse creer lo que Ron le acababa de espetar. Se giró de golpe y le dió de lleno en la nariz, haciendo que esta empezara a sangrar.

-Puedes irte a freír espárragos, Ron.- el pelirrojo se cogía la nariz torcida, recogiendo la sangre que le caía, mientras ella giró en seco.

Sentía un vacío en el corazón que no la dejaba respirar y que se iba llenando con rabia. Rabia por no haber sabido antes que sucedía en la vida del que había sido su pareja, su confidente, su amigo. Rabia por la falta de confianza pero sobretodo ira por el sentimiento de no saber nada y la falta de comunicación con la que se suponía iba a ser su pareja para toda la vida. Había deslices que se podían perdonar, pero las mentiras, el abandono y la falta de confianza eran difíciles fundamentos para poder construir una relación. Y por lo que se podía ver, entre ellos de eso ya no quedaba. Hasta aquí había llegado.

Hermione se miró por última vez al pelirrojo, pensando si alguna vez había sido querida de verdad, o si eso era el amor. Fríamente, pensó que realmente, lo que le dolía era haber sido engañada y no tanto la pérdida de la pareja. Podría sobrevivir sin Ron, pero su orgullo y su autoestima estaban hechos añicos. Con un 'pop' seco desapareció en la noche, dejando al que había sido su pareja gritando.


	8. Capítulo 8

N.a.: No pensé en decir que estoy en el extranjero y manejando dos teclados con diferentes configuraciones, así que si hay alguna cosa rara culparemos al teclado ;)

Gracias por todo el feedback recibido! Espero seguir leyéndoos. Un abrazo.

* * *

Capítulo 08.

El vacío que sentía dentro del pecho la quería hacer llorar, la llevaba a querer aislarse en su espacio sin salir, refugiada debajo el edredón, su único consuelo. ¿Y después de esto, qué? Pero sólo el silencio le respondía. Había hecho un Muffliato en la pared para ni oír a Malfoy con sus amigas ni que nadie la oyese a ella sollozar. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, sabía que la voz no le habría salido. Quería llorar, pero no sentirse vencida, quería dejarlo ir, pero no sentirse sola. Llevaba desde el día anterior sin salir de su habitación, reclusa y cerrada en su dolor, sin hacer ademán de levantarse. De vez en cuando le entraba un arrebato de pena y lloraba a moco tendido sin cesar. A mejorar ese estado tampoco ayudó que tuviese películas románticas en su habitación y se pasase horas mirándolas en bucle y preguntándose si alguna vez tendría un amor así. El sábado dejó paso a un domingo soleado, nada típico en los grises días de octubre, y cuando el sol entró por la ventana, Hermione supo que tenía que dejar de castigarse por lo sucedido y que se debía poner a trabajar.

Después de una ducha rápida, bajó al césped de la residencia, donde se encontró un bullicio de gente que aprovechaba el buen tiempo. Algunos volaban en sus escobas tímidamente, mientras que otros practicaban diferentes hechizos. Bajo un árbol, un grupo estaba atento y anotando frenéticamente mientras una chica vertía pequeñas cantidades de un líquido verde en otro naranja. Hermione rió abiertamente cuando se dió cuenta de la gran diferencia que había entre los jardines de Hogwarts y estos: aquí ya no era la única que se pasaba el día estudiando. Todos los que estaban allí, también veían el compromiso y la necesidad de estudiar para llegar a lo más alto en sus carreras.

El sol le calentaba la espalda y de lejos se oía un ukelele acompañado de una voces que transmitían toda la paz de las islas idílicas. Había decidido no sumirse en su propia miseria, así que después de un rato de estar tendida en la hierba disfrutando de la brisa, la música lejana y el cielo azul, se puso a estudiar. Era una sensación muy reconfortante, estar en la luz del día estudiando. Había transfigurado su mochila en una mesa baja para poder estar sentada en el suelo con los libros desperdigados por encima de la mesa. El trabajo a medio hacer sobre "Las influencias de la esencia de díctamo en el hipotálamo y la consecuente segregación de endorfinas" la absorbió durante más de una hora, pero aún así, llegado un momento, no pudo estar de levantar la cabeza al notar que la estaban observando. En la línea de árboles, sentado en el suelo justo donde terminaba la sombra ofrecida por el bosquecillo estaba su vecino, observándola quieto como una estatua de mármol, pluma en mano y libros esparcidos a su alrededor. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, pero tenía los ojos clavados, fríos, asépticos y desenfocados, pero fijos. Ella lo miró largo y tendido, aguantando la mirada, desafiante.

Mientras le escrutaba el rostro, pensó si el desenfocamiento de sus ojos se debían al alcohol, o a que divagaba en sus pensamientos. Verlo, sentado allí, le hizo recordar el olor a Whiskey de Fuego y a esa colonia que sólo él usaba. La tenía fijada en el cerebro, esa oleada intensa de almizcle, ámbar y vainilla que la había rodeado y atontado durante ese beso. Oh, el beso... Se había sentido mal durante una semana por haber traicionado a Ron. Pero ahora que pensar en el pelirojo le producía una punzada en el pecho, ese beso parecía haberle sucedido en otra vida. Eso sí, tenía que admitir que el rubio era bueno. Hermione no sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirándolo, con la vista perdida, pero sí sabía que el recuerdo del olor le gustaba. Un rápido asentimiento por parte del rubio le hizo saber que la saludaba y la sacó de su anonadamiento. ¿De verdad la estaba saludando Draco Malfoy? Con un rápido parpadeo se dió cuenta que ella había estado pensando en él, en sus labios, en su olor… De pronto se sintió mal al pensar que no hacía ni dos días que se había dado cuenta que había perdido al amor de su vida, y ya estaba pensando en otros.

Un relámpago pelirrojo de pronto inundó su campo de visión.

-Me pensaba estarías en Londres, Herms- le dijo Ginny mientras se desplomaba a su lado, comiendo galletas y llenando la mesa de migas. La morena sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, que le hizo apartar la vista del rubio, quien no había roto aún el contacto visual.

-Veo que no te han llegado las noticias- Le respondió. Lentamente, y conteniendo estoicamente las ganas de llorar, Hermione le contó lo que había pasado, mientras la pequeña de los Weasley seguía comiendo mientras farfullaba con la boca llena maldiciones contra su hermano. Escucho todo el relato haciendo pequeños comentarios y aplaudiendo en la parte del puñetazo, pero así como Hermione avanzaba, se exaltando.

-Si llego a estar yo… Espera a que mamá se entere… ¡Ese zopenco no sale vivo de la madriguera cuando Molly Weasley se entere que ya no eres su nuera! Oh Herms no sé cómo nos ha pasado por alto a todos, y cómo te ha podido hacer esto. No te merece. No te merece y punto. Tienes que animarte. Es mi hermano pero no lo vale, y tú te mereces mucho más.

-Le echo de menos…

-Pero, ¿realmente lo echas de menos?- dijo la bruja mientras sacaba la varita y convocaba una botella de zumo de calabaza y abrazaba a su amiga.- ¿Lo echas de menos a él, o a la idea del amor? -eso dió de lleno en el corazón de Hermione.- Tanto tú como yo sabemos que Ron no es precisamente… vaya, que tiene la capacidad sentimental de un calamar. No creo que te diese todo el cariño que te merecías. - La morena la miró a los ojos, viendo que Ginny estaba vertiendo su corazón y diciéndole lo que había callado durante dos años.- Mira, no digo que no te quisiera durante este tiempo, ni que mi hermano sea mala persona. Sólo quiero que sepas que Harry y yo hemos visto como tu te desvivías por él, y él no te daba nada. Ron se había acostumbrado a recibir, pero no a dar, y no creo que te hubiera hecho demasiado feliz.

Esas palabras aliviaron el corazón a Hermione. No sólo había sido su impresión, sino que era verdad. Todo lo que había pensado, toda la negligencia que sentía, había estado desde un principio en su relación. Hermione abrazó fuertemente a su amiga.

-Creo que tienes razón, y lo que echo de menos es a alguien que me diga buenos días, que me abrace por las noches, que se interese por mi vida y quiera formar parte de ella. Pero Ron hace tiempo que había dejado de ser esa persona.

-Así me gusta. A ver, ¿cuando quieres salir de fiesta a celebrar tu nueva soltería y cazar algún futuro médico? Sé que te encantó el local al que fuimos a principio de curso. ¿Te acuerdas del césped? ¿Y las bebidas? Tenemos que probar esas bebidas que cambiaban de color...

-Será que no tengo otra cosa a hacer en la vida Ginny… - esa chica era inagotable, y sabía que no se podría escapar de una noche haciendo el paripé.

-Muy bien, el viernes que viene. Hecho. Yo llamo a todo el mundo.

-Esto va a ser un desastre….

La semana le pasó relativamente rápido. Tenían mucho trabajo y los primeros parciales se acercaban. El plan infalible de estudios que seguía Hermione cada año estaba dejando de funcionar. Las horas en la biblioteca se acumulaban, y las de sueño disminuían. Por más que lo intentase, no había noche que no viera subir su pila de trabajo más de lo que disminuía. De todos modos, eso ya le iba bien. Durante el día tenía que pensar en sus clases, y por la noche normalmente se quedaba dormida leyendo o escribiendo, hecho que no le permitía pensar en Ron. Había recibido cuatro cartas suyas, pero las había quemado todas sin ni siquiera abrirlas.

Su rutina era igual que la de muchos alumnos, quienes todos comían generalmente en silencio, sumidos en sus libros, excepto Ginny claro, y después habitaban las bibliotecas hasta altas horas de la noche. De todos modos, entre la gran masa, Hermione no pudo evitar ver a Malfoy cada noche sentado a escasa distancia de ella. El chico no levantaba la cabeza de sus pergaminos, pero a la chica no le pasó por alto que cada día el rubio llegaba poco después de ella, se sentaba en una mesa contigua a la suya, y seguía allí cuando ella se marchaba. Se intentó recordar que también tenía exámenes y trabajos, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué escogía esa mesa.

Cuando llegó el viernes, y huyendo de Ginny, Hermione se refugió en la biblioteca para terminar el trabajo sobre la poción Crecehuesos que tenía para el lunes. No podía creerse que se le hubiera escapado esa entrega y que fuese con el tiempo tan justo para la entrega. Después de la última clase cogió un sándwich y se escabulló antes que su amiga la obligase a ir de fiesta. Cuando llegó a su sitio habitual entre las estanterías de pociones lo encontró ocupado por un grupo de chicos, así que se movió a la mesa que su vecino había estado ocupando toda la semana. Sabía que si llegaba podía haber un enfrentamiento, pero imaginó que Malfoy haría lo mismo que ella, moverse sin decir nada.

No había pasado más de una hora cuando ese olor intenso que últimamente su cerebro adoraba cada vez que lo olía, la anonadó haciendo que se sintiera culpable otra vez.

-Ésta es mi mesa. -le dijo la grave voz desde el lado opuesto del tablón.

-No veo tu nombre en ninguna parte.- replicó ella sin levantar la mirada de su trabajo, intentando contener su shock. - Además, compartir es vivir. ¿O eso no entra en la guía docente de Slytherin?

El chico no dijo nada. Lo lógico sería que se hubiese movido a otra mesa, a otro sitio. Pero simplemente dejó caer su mochila, y se sentó en la silla de delante de ella. Ella lo miró intensamente, sin terminar de creer el movimiento que había hecho él.

\- Draco Malfoy compartiendo mesa conmigo. Definitivamente la unviersidad lo cambia todo.

-No te excites demasiado, Granger. Detrás de mí está el estante de libros para hacer el trabajo de Introducción a la medicación. Mi vagancia supera el asco.

-¿Aún en antiguas rencillas, Malfoy? Pensaba que habías dejado toda esa supremacía sanguínea en la Batalla de Hogwarts cuando decidisteis desertar…

-Viejas costumbres...- El chico se dejó caer en la silla sacando sus libros y plumas.- El instinto de preservación de los Slytherin, que por cierto nos viene de serie y no nos tinene que enseñar, no es blanco y negro, Granger. Si eres tú contra el mundo, todo es una gran área gris.

Hermione podía entender eso. Los Malfoy podían haber creído en Voldemort y defender su absurda causa, pero en último momento, no creía que estuvieran convencidos de estar haciendo lo correcto. Los vio irse. Los vio abrazarse. Simplemente pasaron el trámite y a la mínima se pusieron a salvo. Bajó la vista y se sumió otra vez en su análisis. El chico también se puso a ello y no cruzaron ninguna palabra en tres horas.

El ruido frenético de ambas plumas era lo único que cortaba el silencio. Llegado un punto Hermione ya no era consciente que había una persona al otro lado de la mesa. Estaba tan sumida en su trabajo que no se dió cuenta de la sensación de bienestar que la rodeaba. El olor, el sentir a otra persona al otro extremo de la mesa. La compañía. No fue hasta demasiado tarde que se dió cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente, intentando trobar en su memoria la última vez que no se había sentido sola. Se había acostumbrado a la soledad, pero la sensación que le proporcionaba el chico era cálida y reconfortante.

-Sé que soy guapo Granger, pero para de mirarme fijamente. Se te pone cara de acosadora. - Malfoy se pasó los dedos por el pelo, cogiendo la petaca y dando un sorbo largo mientras hacía una sonrisa sardónica.

\- No te estaba mirando, cabezón arrogante. ¿Es alcohol eso? ¿No crees que deberías parar de beber para hacer los trabajos?

-¿No crees que deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos?

-Imbécil

-Sabelotodo

-Borracho

-Acosadora

-¿Me vas a invitar a un sorbo como mínimo por estar aguantándote?

Los dos se miraban intensamente después del flirteo inconsciente de la chica. No podía descifrar qué ocurría detrás de esa fachada marmórea. Pero sabía que él estaba también allí. Sin terminar de entender que los había llevado a sentarse uno enfrente del otro. A buscarse. Hermione no podía parar de mirar los labios humedecidos del chico. No podía parar de pensar en recorrer los dedos entre la melena rubia y empotrarlo contra una estantería. Estaba desvariando. Debía parar. Volvió a bajar la vista al libro que estaba consultando y hizo caso omiso de su vecino, quien seguía mirándola.

-¡HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!

-SHHHHHHHH!- Ta la biblioteca pidio silencio y miró atónitamente hacia la puerta desde donde se había proferido ese grito. Botella en mano, una bolsa enorme y vestida para matar, estaba la pequeña pelirroja que se dirigía con mirada hostil hacia su amiga.

-Oh Merlín…

-Hermione. Tienes 10 minutos para ir al baño, cambiarte, tamizar esa locura de pelo que me llevas y ponerte los tacones y el maquillaje que te he puesto aquí. ¡Hoy salimos quieras o no!

-Ginny cálmate… ¿Qué hago con los libros?

-Se los dejas a tu compañero de estudio y ale. - De pronto, Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, y dió dos pasos atrás con la voz encallada en el cuello. Se acababa de dar cuenta de quién eran los ojos grises que la miraban con una mezcla de desprecio y entretenimiento.- ¿Malfoy?¿ Qué diantres haces aquí? ¿Y desde cuando estudias aquí?¿No deberías estar pudriéndote en Azkaban con tu papi?

-Es mucho más divertido estar aquí viendo tu patética excusa para sentirte deseada. -El chico señaló el pequeño vestido negro y escotado de la pelirroja. - Not bad, Weasley. Dos tallas más grandes de pecho te sentarán mejor.

-¿Estás estudiando con él?

-Técnicamente no. -intervino Hermione.- Sólo compartimos mesa. Pero sí, Malfoy está en algunas de mis clases.

\- Esa información no me había llegado…

El chico bebió un sorbo largo y tendido, mientras Hermione evitaba ambas miradas y Ginny tiraba de ella.

-Hermione, levantate ya, envía tus libros a tu habitación, y vámonos. No tienes porque respirar el mismo aire que este mortífago..- la envió de golpe al lavabo y Hermione decidió no discutir con su amiga en esa situación. Mientras se marchaba a ponerse lo que la pelirroja había escogido, que seguramente no sería para nada de su estilo, la dejó recogiendo los libros y discutiendo con el rubio.

-¿Ya puedes respirar tú con eso que llamas vestido? Siempre puedes venir a conocer a qué juegan los niños malos.

-Malfoy si me acerco a ti alguna vez será para ponerte un bozal.

-Hmm, además pervertida. ¿Le das con el látigo a tu cara rajada?

-Ogh, púdrete Malfoy.

-No te daré ese placer. Y ahora, ¿qué tal si te largas a mendigar un poco de amor a los pobres desgraciados que decidan mirarte y me dejas en paz de una vez?

Hermione salió tirándose del vestido. No entendía porque Ginny se empeñaba en hacerle llevar ese tipo de vestidos. Demasiado estrecho para su gusto y sólo hasta medio muslo. Por suerte había sido un poco coherente y lo había escogido en azul y con cuello alto, aunque después tuviera toda la espalda abierta. Se había negado a ponerse tacones y un exceso de maquillaje, pero sí que se hizo un moño desenfadado par contener la melena. Podría ser peor.. pensó ella para sus adentros.

-Ya estoy. - le dijo a la pelirroja mientras se estiraba del vestido.

-Perfecto, pues ahora recoge y vamonos.

La pelirroja se giró en redondo sin nisiquiera despedirse del rubio, y fue avanzando hacia la puerta mientras su amiga recogía los libros y movía la varita para desvanecerlos.

-¿Te han dado con una bludger, Malfoy? - le preguntó Ginny riéndose. Malfoy no había movido un músculo desde que la chica había salido cambiada. La miraba fijamente, sin inmutarse ni decir nada, y con su habitual cara de póquer, pero ella podía notar los ojos grises analizando cada línea de su cuerpo mientras recogía el bolso. Nunca se había sentido tan desnuda.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y la única reacción del rubio, al que ya podía ver notablemente afectado por el alcohol, fue solamente levantar una ceja interrogante. No sabía cómo reaccionar a ello, así que apartó la vista rápidamente.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir por esto, pero si quieres Malfoy, puedes venir a tomar algo. Beber en compañía suele ser mejor...

-¿Hay algo en mi que te indique que me puede interesar lo más mínimo venir?- Hermione airada, se incorporó, y sacando un brío de valentía se lo miró sonriente, levantando también una ceja sardónica como él había hecho.

\- No haberme quitado los ojos de encima desde que me he cambiado no es un mal indicador, Malfoy. Tendrías que ser un poco más simpático, te sentaría bien.

Con eso, la chica se giró en redondo y salió a toda velocidad de la biblioteca, antes que él pudiera ver que se había sonrojado después de lanzar esa pulla. Eso había sido muy impropio de ella, pero la noche prometía y de golpe se sentía con ganas de salir de fiesta y olvidarlo todo, estar bien y hacer vida universitaria normal. Como si eso fuese posible en la UMI…


	9. Capítulo 9

¡Gracias por todos los reviews, favs y follows nuevos!

Ligero cambio en la historia: vamos a vivir la noche a través de otros ojos. Creo que a partir de ahora iré alternando los puntos de vista. ¡Ya me diréis si ha sido a mejor o a peor! Espero os guste.

* * *

Capítulo 09.

Cuando Draco llegó, La Ladera estaba abarrotado y no cabía ni un alfiler. El ambiente cargado, la música ensordecedora y los contrastes de música lo hacían sentirse bien. Ese local lo había cautivado desde el primer dia de universidad. Cuántas noches había pasado allí... En la barra más alejada de las dos que tenía el bar siempre encontraba a Blaise Zabini oteando las posibles presas.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Llegas tarde Esta noche en el menú tenemos especial de rubias. A las 3 en punto hay un corrillo para atacar. - Él le pasó un vaso al rubio mientras señalaba a las chicas que quería conquistar esa noche.

-Al contrario que tú Blaise, que estás en esa patética excusa de carrera que se hace llamar Relaciones Internacionales, tengo que estudiar y hacer entregas...- Draco aceptó la bebida, mientras se reclinaba con los codos en la barra observando a las chicas que su amigo le había indicado.

Realmente una le llamó la atención, al mismo tiempo que se dió cuenta de lo aburrida que debía ser. Encajaba perfectamente en su prototipo de chica para una noche. Si es que le quedaba prototipo al que ceñirse. En lo que llevaba de curso había estado con todo tipo de chicas: altas, bajas, morenas, rubias, pelirrojas… La lástima era que ni se acordaba de la mitad de caras, así que siendo un objetivo tan claro, Draco pensó que sería mejor no ir a por ella, ya que no le gustaba la posibilidad de repetir y que ella pensase que era algo más que un lío de una noche.

-Me aburren. Son todas calcomanías.

\- Nunca me acuerdo que eres extremadamente selectivo. Se te van a terminar las guapas en breves. Mira, esas vienen hacia aquí.

Los amigos acostumbraban a dejarse llevar por la noche y a no forzar lo que pudiera pasar. Su pasado lo precedía. Los cuchicheos, las miradas de sorpresa o de asco de algunas personas ya formaban parte de su día a día. De todos modos, ser el chico malo de la película también tenía sus ventajas. Se aseguraba una chica diferente cada noche sólo apareciendo en el local, y poner cara de hastío mientras bebía lánguidamente en la barra. Siempre había tenido su público, y Draco lo sabía y explotaba.

A su derecha Blaise ya había empezado a hacer pasos estratégicos con una bruja alta de tez morena. Sin duda Balise sí que seguía un cánon. Draco estaba a punto de vaciar la segunda copa cuando lo añadieron a la conversación y le presentaron a la amiga de la conquista de Blaise y se activó para ofrecer su sonrisa más despampanante dejando a la chica cautivada. Mientras los otros dos bailaban intensamente, restregándose y desnudándose con los ojos en la pista, él optaba por hacerle perder la cabeza moviéndose lentamente con la música y susurrándole al oído, acercándose a ella cada vez más. No sabía ni cómo se llamaba pero ¿acaso importaba?

Mientras estaban de vuelta en la barra del bar, habiendo pedido las cervezas, y sentado en un taburete, Draco estaba sujetando su conquista entre las piernas abiertas, rodeando la cintura desde detrás y susurrando carantoñas que sabía que la llevarían directa a su cama. Entre algunos de los besos que le iba dando por el cuello, sin quererlo sus ojos terminaron de golpe en una espalda desnuda. La espalda, de un aspecto inmaculado que hasta apetecía lamer, estaba manchada por una mano grande y posesiva. No muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, y dando los últimos sorbos de un cóctel anaranjado se encontraba su vecina, con un brazo imponente rodeándola celosamente. La chica hacía una risitas filtrantes al mastodonte que tenía a su lado, y dándole empujones amistosos mientras él le lanzaba miradas lascivas y le susurraba sandeces al oído.

No era muy diferente de lo que él mismo estaba haciendo, pero lo llenó de desprecio e ira. Se había pasado un fin de semana oyendo a Granger llorar, y toda la semana viéndola arrastrarse por los rincones. Ahora de pronto estaba aquí como si nada pasara, borracha y ligando. No sabía qué había pasado con el pobretón de Weasley, pero lo podía intuir. No era que tuviese un especial afecto a la chica, ni que se estuviera despertando el hermano mayor que llevaba dentro, más bien, la morena le producía una mezcla entre indiferencia y curiosidad. No era tan imbécil de seguir anclado en esos viejos esquemas, en ese gran paradigma en que todo el mundo lo encasillaba. Ni pensaba fuera superior ni inferior, pero en ese momento apreciaba el esfuerzo que había hecho. Nadie le había tendido una mano en son de paz en todo el curso. Excepto ella.

La guerra lo había cambiado. La muerte, el miedo constante, el horror que había vivido… Había caído en la banalidad del mal, en la ignorancia y el miedo, hecho que lo había llevado a entrar en el esquema social que sus padres querían. Pero él no era así. El sexto curso lo había carcomido por dentro: planear el asesinato de alguien era doloroso, pero el constante miedo a que el Señor Oscuro hiciera algo a su família…Y después la guerra, la pérdida de su amigo en la Sala de los Menesteres, el miedo y la huída de esa noche… Draco se dio cuenta ese día que tanto su madre como él habían sido manipulados, y movidos en un tablero de ajedrez como peones de una partida que no era la suya, y que el jugador no sentiría el menor remordimiento por sacrificarlos. No quería seguir pensando en eso, pero ahí estaba, vívido en su mente. Todos eran humanos, todos tenían algo de luz y algo de oscuridad dentro. Le sentaba mal que no vieran más allá de sus antecedentes y su nombre, aunque se lo hubiera ganado a pulso,, y por eso él lo blandía como bandera. Ser un Malfoy conllevaba ciertas responsabilidades, ciertas convenciones aristocráticas a las que ni quería renunciar ni se lo planteaba, pero aún así, no creía que el mundo no necesitara un cambio urgente. No odiaba realmente a la bruja, ni pensaba realmente que fuera inferior. Pensaba que había sido educado en unos prejuicios que no le ayudaban en nada. No sabía bien qué se le removía en el estómago al ver a Granger acechada por un grupo de chicos, pero sabía que no le hacía ninguna gracia y que no le era indiferente. Suponía que era porque ella había sido la única persona que se había parado a recogerlo del suelo. Recordaba bien haberla besado, recordaba el olor a vainilla y champú que la chica desprendía. Había sido un arranque de pura lujuria y desafiamiento, pero cada vez que se acordaba, su cuerpo le pedía más.

Que hubiera estado tan melancólica y a la vez centrada en los estudios lo había atraído hacia ella durante esa última semana. Evidentemente no iba a cambiar sus hábitos de insultarla y hacerle el vacío, pero cuando se sentaba a unas mesas de ella, se sentía a gusto. Acompañado, y no abandonado, que era como se sentía desde que estaba allí.

-¿Quieres ir a seguir bailando, Draco?-le musitó la chica que tenía entre los brazos, y a la que había seguido acariciando mientras se había ido por las ramas pensando.- ¿O prefieres vayamos a algún sitio más… _privado_?- la indirecta de la chica no le había pasado por alto, pero él tenía claro qué quería estar haciendo en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos aquí un rato, nos terminamos la copa, y me cuentas algo más sobre ti, preciosa? - Podía estar distraído, pero seguía siendo un caballero. Se sentaron en una zona de sillas, siendo seguidos de cerca por Blaise y la otra bruja morena. Todos empezaron a parlotear pero la mirada de Draco seguía clavada en la otra morena, que seguía rodeada de gente, con la mirada vidriosa del alcohol, las mejillas encendidas y un halo que no sabía distinguir bien de qué era. Realmente tendría que hacerse más recogidos así, porque le estaba dando un aire sexy y desenfadado que le hacía la boca agua. No podía parar de mirarla, de bebérsela con los ojos. Y esa boquita redonda y sugerente...¡Qué diantres le estaba pasando!

-¿Estás bien? Quieres salir a tomar el aire?- la chica con la que estaba de pronto entró en su campo de visión.

\- No. Estoy bien. Sólo me había distraído…-se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla desfogandose.

Intentando quitar la imagen de Granger de la cabeza, agarró fuerte a la chica y sus lenguas se encontraron, pero él seguía con los ojos abiertos, mirándola, sonriente y demasiado cerca de ese imbécil con el que iban a clase… Las noticias corrían deprisa. Todo el mundo sabía que volvía a estar en el mercado. Y el pescado fresco era el más solicitado…

Blaise y su amiga volvieron a entablar conversación con ellos, después que Draco se desfogarse, pero ahora las ganas que tenía eran aún mayores, pero no con la insulsa con la que había estado hasta ahora. De lo que tenía ganas era de empotrar a Granger contra la pared, llevarla a la habitación y sacarle esa excusa de vestido que llevaba. Nunca había estado en sus genes ser pasivo y ver cómo las oportunidades le pasaban por delante de los ojos, así que decidió que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. La curiosidad era demasiada. Se levantó sin siquiera despedirse ni anunciar su intención de ir a por una copa, y fue directo hacia la barra, sacudiéndose el pelo y tirando de la camisa para alisarla. Iba directo hacia justo donde estaba ella sin tampoco tener muy claro qué le diría cuando llegase allí. Eso le pasaba por ser así de impulsivo… Pero la curiosidad lo carcomía. Con ambos codos, se dejó caer en la barra justo detrás de ella.

-He pensado en esa invitación, Granger. -Le espetó medio gritando entre el ruido mientras indicaba al camarero que quería dos chupitos y haciendo que la morena se girara. Ella sonrió ampliamente y Draco no supo si era por el alcohol o por él. - Y bueno, porqué no... Mi benevolente madre siempre dice que debo hacer más actos de caridad e invertir mis galeones en asociaciones de pobres...

-¿Hay algo en mi que te haga pensar que no puedo pagarme yo sola las copas, Malfoy? -Le dijo ella sacando la cartera. A pesar del tono seco de esa frase, la chica parecía divertida y eso lo hinchó como un pavo. Podía notar cómo se acercaba a él y dejaba de banda a los gorilas con los que estaba. - Te he invitado yo a venir, así que estas las pago yo.

-No te pienses estoy aquí por ti, bonita. Estoy aquí con Blaise. - señaló la zona de butacas donde la chica de antes lo saludaba fervorosamente y Blaise y la morena se devoraban.

-¿Zabini? ¿De Hogwarts? ¿Vaya sorpresa…. No sabía que había…- de pronto su rostro se ensombreció y tiñó de sorpresa..

\- ¿Sobrevivido? Sí, no suele ser demasiado habitual en las guerras,¿ eh?...

-Aquí estamos nosotros,¿ no? Para probar que sí que se sobrevive y que además se pervive- la chica se dejó invitar y alzó la bebida que el rubio le ofrecía. - ¿Te lo imaginabas? ¿Llegar a la universidad?¿ Aprender todo esto?- la chica estaba excitada con estar estudiando unos años más. Típico de Granger… De pronto se dió cuenta que estaba divagando y paró en seco- ¿Por qué brindamos?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- le dijo él sugestivamente

-Sapere aude- le respondió ella sonriendo pícaramente.

\- ¿Por el lema de la universidad?- sólo a ella se le podían ocurrir otras cosas…

-No. Por atreverse a saber. A ir más allá. Por haber sobrevivido y estar prosperando. Y por atrevernos a conocernos.- La morena vació el vaso de golpe. Aguantaba bien el alcohol y Draco no sabía si pensar que eso era bueno o era malo.- ¿Tregua?

-¿Qué quieres, Granger? ¿Quieres que nos cepillemos el pelo cada noche y nos contemos nuestros secretitos en la cama mientras tomamos un chocolatito con nubes?- La risa irónica lo invadió y mientras le lanzaba la pulla le chocó la mano que ella le tendía y se la agitó mientras ella sonreía ampliamente- Vamos a tomarnos otra ronda. Para celebrar la tregua y estas cosas que se hacen en los bares.

-Quiero que seamos Draco y Hermione por una noche, y dejar de lado el colegio, la guerra y todo.-La chica se recompuso, se tiró del vestido y arreglándose el pelo, le volvió a tender la mano sonriente por segunda vez.- Hola. Mi nombre es Hermione.

-Draco Malfoy.- Respondió él dándole la mano y lanzándole su sonrisa más descarada. Si supiera el destino de la mayoría de chicas que se le habían presentado en la barra de un bar, Granger no estaría presentándose así. ¿O a ella también le picaba la curiosidad? - ¿Y dime, Hermione, estudias o trabajas?

Draco le soltó la mano mientras pedía otra ronda al camarero, haciendo que ella se inclinara para comentarle algo más de cerca, posando su pequeña mano en su hombro, mientras le hablaba contra la oreja para hacerse audible entre el estruendo del local. No estaba acostumbrado a esas confianzas y aún se le hacía extraño que la gente lo tocara. En su casa nunca habían sido de demostrar afecto. Draco había aprendido en Hogwarts que unas carantoñas lo llevarían más lejos, pero siempre las veía como un medio para un fin. No algo que diera desinteresadamente.

Aún así, no podía estarse de comprobar lo que sus ojos le habían prometido. Reposó la mano en la curva de la espalda posesivamente provocando que la chica se acercara ligeramente hacia él. Habría esperado que se apartara en seco, pero no lo hizo, creando así un abrazo extraño que mantuvo hasta cuando se estiró para coger los nuevos vasos llenos. Era evidente que todos los del grupo con los que ella había charlado hasta entonces estaban con los puños estrechos celosos y frustrados. De todos modos, Draco no estaba seguro de haber oído nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Su cerebro se había perdido en el tacto que experimentaban las puntas de los dedos, apreciando lo sedosa que era la piel de la chica.

* * *

Qué, ¿cómo creeis que a va terminar esto? Estoy valorando unas cuantas posibilidades… Os dejo con un _cliffhanger,_ lo sé, pero voy a intentar tener el siguiente listo en breve. Un abrazo!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

-Voy a ir a tomar el aire un rato, me estoy agobiando con tanta gente. ¿Vienes?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, siguió a la chica que ya estaba empezando a marcharse. Al ver que la seguía, le estiró una mano para llegar juntos hasta fuera. Ese agarrón cogió a Draco desprevenido y se dejó arrastrar hasta la puerta. Por dentro se preguntó qué querría ella de esa noche. Seguramente era que los malditos Gryffindor eran así de cariñosos e invasivos, pero no podía dejar de pensar si ella también había valorado una noche de desenfreno. Y Merlín sabía que por él no sería que no… Acostumbrado a verla con ropa amplia y aburrida ahora había descubierto que la chica tenía cuerpo. No era una persona que se arreglara para seducir, ni que se preocupara por ser atractiva. Y esa despreocupación la hacía apetecible. _"En tiempo de guerra..."_ Las rubias sin sesera ya le sentaban bien pero Granger, eso sí que podía ser un buen entretenimiento para la noche. La chica sorteó los borrachos que estaban fuera y se dejó caer en una silla que estaba justo en el borde del asfalto, bajo un árbol donde empezaba la plaza, seguida de cerca por Draco, a quien no le había soltado la mano hasta entonces. Si el bar estaba abarrotado, aquí fuera no era muy diferente. Los estudiantes se agrupaban en diferentes lugares, bebiendo y riendo.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, acercó otras dos sillas que les sirvieron para reposar los pies y con otro, sacó una chaqueta del diminuto bolso para abrigarse. Ambos empezaron a beber de la cerveza de mantequilla que habían cogido justo antes de salir observando la multitud en silencio. Fue Draco quien lo rompió, girándose bruscamente hacia ella con muchas preguntas en la mente.

-¿Por qué Sanación?

-¿Por qué Pociones?

-Yo he preguntado primero.

-Ya te lo puedes imaginar…

-Bueno, puedo imaginar que después de todo sigues teniendo un complejo de salvadora que necesitas sacar de alguna manera: aliviar dolor en la gente y tal. Y además supongo que a pesar de eso, y aún sin ese factor, necesitas la adrenalina de nuevos retos. Ya en el colegio te obsesionabas con los trabajos. Te gusta tener puzles nuevos cada día para resolver. Pero entre lo que yo pueda pensar y tus motivos, puede haber un abismo.

-Touché. No sabía que me prestaras tanta atención en el colegio…- Draco resopló ante la pulla de la chica, tomando un largo sorbo de su botella.

-Soy competitivo, Granger. Tengo que saber qué hacen mis rivales..

-Tu chica se va- apuntó ella con la cabeza. No sabía qué quería decir hasta que vió que la chica con la que había estado hasta entonces se iba acompañada de un chico con la camiseta de los Natts, el equipo de Quidditch de la universidad.

-Bah, no iba a terminar en mi cama igualmente, así que…- Por dentro Malfoy sonrió. Ella sabía que había estado con esa chica hasta que la había ido a buscar. Granger también lo había estado mirando.

-Hablando de eso… ¿No sabes hacer un _Muffliato_?

-¿Qué?

-Entiendo que te desahogues en mujeres y alcohol, de algo se tiene que morir… Pero da mucha grima oírte gemir…

-¿Escuchando a través de la pared, Granger? Qué pervertida...

-No seas imbécil.- Hermione le dió un leve golpe en el brazo, enrojeciendo.- He hecho dos Silencios diferentes, pero resulta que tus amigas van para sopranos, porque el ruido entra desde el pasillo por la puerta...

-Que te puedo decir, soy una fuente de placer y no se pueden contener.- Draco levantó una ceja sugestivamente.- ¿Y tu que? ¿Eres gritona, Granger? No te he oído por falta de ejercicio o porque tú sí que haces _Muffliatos_?

Hermione se puso la botella en la boca y no dijo nada. Los ojos se le estaban inundando de lágrimas. Draco se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-¿Por eso has llorado toda la semana? ¿Weasley?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Me importa porque estás llorando-

-No lloro- lo interrumpió ella mirando hacia el otro lado y limpiándose los ojos

-Y un buen caballero no deja llorar a las señoritas-

-¿Desde cuando soy una señorita para ti?

-Así que para. O me veré obligado a llevarte a la cama.

-¿QUÉ?- Hermione se giró de golpe hacia él espantada para verlo reír a carcajada limpia.

-Yo no dicto el protocolo, sólo sigo las normas de cortesía.

-Eso es lo que os enseñan a los sangre limpia antes de ir a Hogwarts?

-Eso, etiqueta, modales, genealogía.…- Draco no bromeaba. Durante 7 años había tenido que aprender las normas de la aristocracia, a quién saludar y cómo, maneras en la mesa, las normas de etiqueta, con quién sólo practicar y con quien procrear... Tenía escalofríos sólo recordar la horrenda profesora que tenían, los golpes que recibía si no lo hacía bien, y los eventos en la mansión dónde tenía que demostrar ser un buen señorito.

-No me extraña salieras así…

-¿Así como?

-Así de consentido, gruñón, mujeriego y malcriado, obviamente- le espetó ella con un bufido.

-¿Siempre eres así de borde? No me extraña que Weasley saliera por patas…

Hermione se levantó de golpe de su sitio y lo miró con desprecio.

-No puedes hacer eso conmigo, Malfoy. Conmigo eso no funciona. -Draco la miraba con cara de póquer. Solía tener esta habilidad de echar a perder las cosas diciendo cosas inoportunas, y sabía que había ido a poner el dedo en la llaga, pero tampoco se iba a disculpar.- No puedes comerme la boca, ser borde, después ser simpático y sentarte conmigo en la biblioteca. Darme conversación, invitarme a copas y ser encantador, para después insinuar que quieres pasar la noche conmigo, y terminar insultándome. No soy una de tus conquistas, no quiero serlo, ni tampoco quiero terminar en tu cama, egocéntrico. Por una vez que pareces ligeramente agradable, vas y vuelves a ser...tú. No has cambiado nada. Mira, aquí te quedas. Gracias por las cervezas y por la charla. No importa se vuelva a repetir.

La morena se marchó de vuelta a la entrada del local y desapareció de su campo de visión. La sutileza no era su fuerte, y Draco sabía que lo había estropeado, tanto si esperaba solo compañía para la noche, cómo si quería ser su compañero de estudio. A parte del interés que tenía en quitarle la ropa, ese motivo también lo había llevado a acercarse a ella en primer lugar. Necesitaba la ayuda de la chica en algunas asignaturas y eso no lo podía negar. Pero en ese momento, más que con los objetivos académicos, su cerebro estaba pensando que esa noche apuntaba que iba a dormir sólo, y eso no le apetecía.

Al entrar otra vez en La Ladera se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba bailando, como si nada hubiera pasado, con su amiga la mini-Weasley y los gorilas. El mismo que le había estado poniendo las manos encima antes estaba ahora ahí, cogiéndola de la cintura bailando algo parecido a la salsa. Draco tenía que apreciar como mínimo el desempeño del chico, que no había necesitado nada de tiempo para plantar otra copa y con frutas en la mano de la chica. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre, no sólo porque sabía las intenciones ulteriores que cargaban, sino porque él sabía que si se lo hubiera comprado ella, sería una cerveza de mantequilla, que para algo le había confesado que era su bebida predilecta.

Se pidió un Whiskey de fuego mientras la miraba bailar despreocupadamente con su amiga y los diferentes chicos, para terminar desplomándose malhumorado en los sofás al lado de Blaise y la morena, quienes prácticamente estaban haciéndolo allí mismo. Buscando un objetivo con quien pasar la noche Draco dejó que sus ojos se desviaran hacia su vecina. El flirteo, la adrenalina de la conversación y las pullas con alguien que estuviese a su nivel intelectual habían servido de estimulante para hacerla un objetivo para esa noche. Sobretodo sin olvidar ese vestido azul y ese moño que la hacían parecer de revista. No se había dado cuenta de la figura de Granger hasta que la vió despertándolo esa noche en que la había besado. En cierta manera podría considerar que no era que estuviera interesado, pero sí intrigado. Y ahora, nada.

-Alguien se está colgando... Y tú, más que nadie, tendrías que saber que no toca...- le espetó Blaise casi leyéndole la mente y sonriendo mientras seguía mordiendo el cuello a su amiga. El rubio seguía observando a Hermione, quien ahora bailaba con otro chico con la camiseta del equipo de Quidditch. Draco juraría que lo conocía de algo, pero no le veía bien la cara.

-No es lo que tú crees. Más que nada, es curiosidad. ¿Han dejado sueltos a los del equipo esta noche o qué?

\- Han llegado hace unas horas de jugar un partido contra otra universidad - intervino la morena tomando un respiro de devorar a Blaise.

Él dejó ir un bufido en señal de desaprobación mientras se terminaba la copa y seguía mirando. Era frustrante pensar que todo ese flirteo había caído en saco roto.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Draco.- Blaise lo conocía, y sabía que si a su amigo se le metía un objetivo entre las cejas, no lo iba a dejar estar. Ya en Hogwarts vivía para conquistar.- Yo de ti, no me metía en ese berenjenal.

Blaise tenía razón. Y era hora de pasar a la acción antes que se acabara la noche, o que se desplomarse por la cantidad de whiskeys que se había tomado. No sabía cómo Granger seguía aguantando el ritmo. Él le sacaba unas cabezas y se notaba pasado de vueltas. Vió de lejos un grupo de amigas que aún no habían sido invadidas por los jugadores y decidió que era hora de volver al juego. Eso iba a ser pan comido. Con una arrolladora sonrisa y recorriendo con la yema de los dedos la base del pelo, se acercó a la más guapa del grupo sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Pelo largo, liso y cobrizo, alta,atlética, labios voluptuosos, ojos color miel y un pequeño rasguño en la nariz del partido de esa tarde. Sin duda Draco había apuntado bien, porque esa noche se llevaba a su habitación a la cazadora checa de los Natts. Había tardado poco más de una hora en invitarla a dejar el local con él después de acercarse a ella e intentar seducirla. La chica no tenía un pelo de boba y fué difícil conseguir que se ablandara. Pero allí estaban, de camino a los dormitorios besándose, hablando de los mejores modelos de escobas y de tácticas de Quidditch. Ese podría ser uno de los mejores polvos que Draco había pegado desde que estab en la UMI.

Al llegar a su piso riendo, abrazándola posesivamente por encima de los hombros y mordiéndole los labios, Draco la empotró contra la pared justo enfrente de las escaleras, levantándola mientras ella rodeaba las largas piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico sin parar de devorarse lujuriosamente. En un instante, ambos se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos en el pasillo y que había dos otras personas al final, en la misma posición, ajenos a su presencia. Sofocando su risa en los labios del otro, Draco la agarró fuertemente de los muslos, y acercándose aún más a ella para darle a conocer la reacción física que estaba sufriendo ante su contacto, empezó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Quieres conocer las sábanas de las que te he hablado?

La chica asintió y ambos avanzaron por el pasillo acercándose a la pareja que habían visto desde lejos, para comprobar que no eran otros que Granger y el jugador musculoso con el que la había visto antes. Mientras Draco intentaba pasar de largo, a su lado empezó a reír sin parar y dio dos golpecitos al Natt en la espalda. Airados por haber sido interrumpidos, la pareja paró, y el chico, sin soltar a la morena que estaba sosteniendo por los muslos, se giró para ver quién se atrevía a interrumpirlos. Granger palideció al ver que había sido descubierta infraganti por el vecino, pero Draco no supo identificar su expresión cuando vió que él también estaba acompañado. No sabía si la cara le había cambiado porque había sido descubierta a punto de meter en su habitación a un chico al que acababa de conocer, o porque él iba abrazado a una chica espectacular y en proceso de hacer lo mismo. Los otros dos, ajenos a las miradas penetrantes entre los vecinos, se reconocieron por las camisetas negras con el escudo.

-¿Ol? ¡Oh vaya!

-¿Lenka?

-Mira Draco, este es Oliver Wood, guardián de los Natts.- Dieron una cabezada para reconocer la existencia del otro, sin quitar las manos de donde ambos las tenían. -Hermione Granger, ¿eh? ¡UUUAAHH! ¡Esperate a mañana en el entrenamiento! ¡Cox no se va a creer que lo hayas conseguido!

\- Veo que tú también has truinfado.. Nos vemos en el campo, ¿vale? Cuidala, rubito.

Draco estaba airado con las implicaturas que habían dejado ir los dos compañeros. Quería arrancarle la cabeza al flaco, que no había soltado ni un milímetro de Granger durante toda la conversación. ¿Qué quería decir con "lo has conseguido"? ¿Hacía mucho que la perseguía? Y evidentemente, iba a hacer gritar a Lenka toda la noche! Así que vaya cosas decía el imbécil este. ¿Quién se creía llamándolo rubito? De todos modos, decidió que no era ni su lugar ni el momento y sin decir más, Draco retomó el camino cogiendo a la jugadora de la cintura y situándose detrás de ella la hizo avanzar hasta su puerta. Dándole sensuales besos en la base del cuello mientras abría la habitación y ella entraba, se giró una última vez para verlos aún en la misma posición, sólo que Granger tenía la cabeza enterrada en el cuello y Draco lo podía oír susurrándole cosas al oído. Estaba viendo cómo una chica preciosa e inteligente se desnudaba al lado de su cama, reclamando que entrase, así que no iba a dejar que Granger le amargara la conquista, pero aún así, antes de entrar no podía estarse de lanzar un último dardo envenenado a la morena con quien había estado flirteando toda la noche.

-No gritéis mucho, ¿queréis? Tengo una vecina muy refunfuñona que no para de quejarse cuando _otros_ disfrutan de la noche.

* * *

N.a.: No me odiéis demasiado. Un abrazo :))


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11.

Los desayunos no solían ser momentos muy ruidosos ni entretenidos. Los estudiantes se congregaban alrededor de grandes mesas del comedor. Empezaban a charlar y a animarse a partir del segundo café. Ese paradigma se aplicaba aún más los fines de semana, y especialmente después de las fiestas. A pesar de todo, cuando Hermione bajó a por unas ansiadas tostadas, se encontró con las mesas abarrotadas y muchos grupos charlando y riendo estrepitosamente. No se le escapó que en una parte de la mesa central, seguramente porque iban todos vestidos con camisetas de entreno y estaban riendo a carcajada limpia, estaba el equipo de Quidditch. Oliver le dedicó un efusivo saludo y un guiño, ganándose un estruendo aún más fuerte por parte de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes empezaron a aplaudir y silbar. Hermione enrojeció, y devolviendo un pequeño gesto con la mano, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Ginny, para encontrarse a su lado un moreno con el pelo desgarbado.

-¡Harry! ¡Os han dejado salir!- Hermione se abalanzó a los brazos de su amigo, cuya sonrisa sólo se ensombrecía por varias heridas que tenía alrededor de la cara.

-Hey Hermione. ¡Me alegro tanto de veros otra vez! Esta cuarentena ha sido de lo peor que he vivido. Ahora creo que nuestro año buscando Horrocrux fue un bonito camping en el bosque...

-¿Qué os han hecho? ¿Te duele? ¿No deberías ir a la enfermería? Me lo tienes que contar todo al detalle. Ahora entiendo por qué esto parece mucho más lleno. Uf, tengo tantas cosas que contarte… Supongo Ginny te ha puesto al día...

-Bueno, ehhrmm… No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar…- Harry seguía enrojeciendo ante cualquier mención explícita y Hermione no se pudo estar de abrazarlo otra vez, contenta de haber recuperado a su amigo, para después dejarlo ir y empezar a servirse el desayuno.

Harry les explicó de manera muy general lo que había estado haciendo esos 40 días encerrado con los otros futuros aurores. No podía explicar muchas cosas en detalle, pero les explicó que habían tenido que superar todo tipo de pruebas y retos de agilidad mental, lógica, orientación, defensa y supervivencia. De algunas pruebas no quiso hablar, pero les contó que la tercera semana los dejaron en el pico de una montaña nevada de Noruega, de donde tuvieron que ir hasta el punto de extracción que estaba en el centro de un lago a 300km de allí. Harry parecía emocionado de seguir en el pico de la adrenalina, pero parecía agotado y demacrado.

-Esta semana que viene empezamos las clases y el entrenamiento de verdad. Vamos a estar aquí con la parte más rutinaria y algunas semanas tendremos "misiones". Creo que esta cuarentena ha sido para formar un equipo sólido, para conocer nuestros puntos fuertes, y sobretodo para ver quién puede sobrevivir una cacera. Bueno, contadme, ¿qué habéis hecho vosotras? ¿cómo os van las clases? ¿está Ron aquí?

Hermione se miró a su amiga y tomando un largo sorbo del humeante café, empezó a explicarle a Harry qué había pasado desde el principio de curso. Igual que le pasó a su novia en el mismo momento, la cara del moreno se desencajó cuando ella le explicó lo que había sucedido hacía una semana.

-Hermione seguro que esto es una fase… Ron te quiere mucho, no creo que de verdad hiciera todo lo que te dijo… Ya sabes como es..

-Harry James Potter. - lo cortó Ginny.- No te atrevas a defenderlo. Es tu amigo, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos como es. Vamos a dejar el tema. Además no has oído el final de la historia.- Ginny lanzó una mirada malévola a su amiga que había vuelto enterrar la mirada en el plato.- Hermione tiene un nuevo amigo.

-¿YA? Vaya, sí que lo has superado rápido…

-No es que lo haya superado o no...

-¡Y no sabes lo mejor, Harry!- Ginny estaba obviamente deseosa de explicarlo.

-¿Quién es? ¿Alguien que conozca?

-Por lo visto, aquí, nuestra callada amiga, tiene un imán especial para jugadores de Quidditch. ¡Claro que lo conoces!- Ginny señaló con la cabeza la mesa y Harry se giró para seguir el cabezazo de su novia. En la mesa central seguía todo el equipo con Oliver en un lado con la mirada fija en ellos. El chico saludó mientras sonreía tímidamente a su antiguo compañero de equipo con la mano.

\- ¿Oliver Wood? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡El mismo! Oliver Wood, guardián de los Natts. Estuvo unos años trabajando para la Orden y después de la guerra se apuntó a la UMI. Corre el rumor que estuvo con Charlie. Está en segundo año y dicen que el Puddlemore lo tiene becado y que ha estado en su cantera este verano pasado.

-Hermione no sé cómo siempre terminas con este tipo de chicos. No digo que no sea listo, le tengo infinito aprecio a Oliver. Me enseñó todo lo que sé de Quidditch- todos se giraron otra vez, haciendo que el chico fuese extremadamente consciente que también los estaba mirando, y que se concentrara en el bol de cereales. - pero no tiene demasiada pinta de poder darte conversación.

-No creo que le haga falta mucha conversación con ese cuerpazo. -Ante la mirada de su novio, Ginny se apresuró a añadir.- Además tonto no debe ser, si está aquí estudiando. Así que Krum, McLaggen, Ronald, y ahora Wood...-Ginny iba contando con los dedos.- Será que tú, chica traviesa, tienes un fetiche por los jugadores.

-¿Hace mucho que estais saliendo?

-N _oestamossaliendo_.- musitó ella sin levantar la vista.

-No te he oído. ¿Dices?

-Dice - intervino Ginny sonriendo ampliamente- que no están saliendo. Hermione se ha pasado una semana clausurada pero ayer él estuvo horas rondándola en el bar. Por la noche se encontraron, él la invitó a copas y se comieron la boca un buen rato antes de desaparecer. ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde has dormido, Hermione?

- _Enmicama_ \- volvió a decir musitando rápidamente sin levantar los ojos y roja como un tomate.

-¿Sóla?

-No.

\- No, no, no, no. Para. No quiero oír estas cosas...- le pidió Harry, más rojo que Hermione. La sexualidad de su amiga no era un tema que le apasionara aunque Ron había decidido en los últimos años que quería compartir con él algunas cosas.

Hermione estaba muy incómoda. No era propio de ella dejarse llevar así, ser irracional y meterse en la cama con alguien que acababa de conocer. Pero cada momento de la noche la había llevado a eso. No quería confesarlo pero haber visto a Malfoy ligando tan descaradamente con esas chicas, la enfurismó. Sabía que sería la comidilla de la universidad, pero no podía dejar de pensar que para algo era una mujer adulta, libre de hacer lo que quisiera aunque sus amigos fueran monógamos desde los 16. Se había dicho ese discurso dos veces antes de mentalizarse y saber que también se enfrentaba a los dobles estándares sociales. Si fuese un chico cómo Malfoy, cuantas más mejor. Pero al ser una chica sabía las consecuencias que eso podía tener. Pero le daba igual. Oliver había sido todo un caballero, tenía una conversación bastante fluida aunque Harry pensara lo contrario, y la había hecho sentir...pletórica.

 _Mientras entraba el primer rayo de sol por la ventana, con las piernas entrelazadas, y ambos cuerpos desnudos, él le acariciaba el omóplato con un dedo, mientras le llenaba el costado, el brazo y el cuello de pequeños y dulces besos._

 _-¿Sabes que te ví el primer día?_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-El primer día. Estabas preciosa. Pero estabas con Ron Weasley y pensé que no tendría esta oportunidad en mi vida.- Hermione rió mientras lo abrazaba y ponía su cabeza en el pecho del chico, mirándolo desde allí. Guapo se quedaba corto para definirlo…- Después te volví a ver con tus amigas de fiesta. Y hace una semana en el césped. Después me enteré que las cosas se habían torcido y que ya no tenías pareja. Ayer pensé que estaba en la séptima nube cuando te vi._

 _-Eres todo un acosador honesto, ¿no? - Hermione empezó a besarle los pectorales. El chico había enrojecido, hecho que hizo que ella riera sonoramente.- Es una broma._

 _Él la cogió por la cintura, y incorporándose se sentó en la cama y la cogió por las caderas haciendo que se sentara encima, abrazándola fuertemente con los brazos y piernas mientras le recorría el pecho con besos._

 _-Es muy difícil no buscarte, no perderse en tus rizos, y dejar de contar esas preciosas pecas que tienes en la nariz. Las contaría todas las mañanas para ver que no te falta ninguna._

 _-Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas, Oliver_

 _-No, te lo puedo asegurar que no. Pregúntaselo a Lenka, nunca he tenido mucho tiempo para chicas._

 _-¿Siendo el jugador que está más bueno de todo el equipo? Por favor, no soy estúpida, eh._

 _-Si fueras tonta, no estaría aquí. -el chico sonrió ante el comentario y buscó los labios de la chica para quedarse a escasos milímetros riendo-¿Así que crees que estoy bueno, eh?_

-Hermione, ¿me escuchas como mínimo? -Ginny había visto cómo su amiga se había perdido en la mermelada, y sabía bien qué cara era esa. De pronto volvió a la realidad.

-¿Perdona?

-Te estaba diciendo que tu chico tiene unos bíceps que seguro te puede levantar con un brazo mientras...- Harry la cortó con tapándose las orejas.

-LALALALALA.

-Se puede rayar queso en sus abdominales, ¿verdad?

-Ginny para ya.

-¿Y es verdad lo que decía Angelina? ¿Que la tiene como…

-GINNY. BASTA.- Harry estaba horrorizado de oír eso de su mentor, y de la imagen mental de Hermione con Wood.- ¿Por cierto, ha entrado Malfoy en el equipo mientras no estaba?

-¿No, porqué lo dices?- preguntó Hermione intentando no mostrar interés en nada de lo que habían dicho sus amigos.

-Está allí sentado, al lado de la rubia.

Ambas chicas giraron la cabeza sin disimular y de pronto los vieron. Draco Malfoy estaba riéndose de alguna cosa graciosa y abrazando a la chica con la que Hermione lo había visto la noche anterior. Era realmente guapísima. No se podía explicar cómo podía tener unas proporciones tan perfectas y al mismo tiempo ser cazadora en un equipo de Quidditch tan lleno de tiarrones. El rasguño en la nariz, más que afearla la hacía aún más interesante. No era que estuviera celosa. Había tenido una noche fantástica, pero no podía dejar de pensar si esa podría haber sido ella, y si Malfoy estaría ahora así con ella, mordiéndole los labios y riendo ámpliamente delante de sus amigos, o si habría sido un polvo rápido y después cada uno en su cama. En cierta manera estaba contenta de no haber pasado por eso y haberse despertado entre esos brazos y con besos por toda la cara. Tenía que ser impasible y no dejarse llevar por lo que había parecido.

-No, pero ayer terminó su habitación, que por cierto es mi vecino, con esa chica, Lenka. Es amiga de Oliver.- Harry soltó una risotada.

-¡Ha! Ya te veo en citas dobles con Malfoy.- Harry se los miró una vez más.- No tiene mal gusto el estirado…- Con eso se ganó un pequeño manotazo de su novia. La cogió por la cintura y dándole besos le susurró.- Pero yo lo tengo mejor.

Hermione no sentía la necesidad de definir nada entre Oliver y ella. Cuando se encontraban de fiesta, terminaban la noche juntos. Punto. Ella le había dejado muy claro que no quería nada más, y él vivía para y por el Quidditch. Se sentía bien con él, pero no quería ir al cine, no quería flores, no quería sentarse con él a desayunar cada mañana. Su mente racional le había urgido a no dar un paso más e involucrarse emocionalmente. Las noches en La Ladera siempre empezaban igual. Hermione, Ginny y Harry tomando cervezas. Llegaban los del equipo después de haber ganado o perdido el partido. Se unían a ellos donde estuvieran. Empezaban a hablar. Empezaban a bailar. Oliver y Hermione terminaban juntos.

Alguna noche en las que ni uno ni otro habían hecho ningún paso, se habían encontrado que algún despistado intentaba tirar la caña a Hermione, haciendo que Oliver se agitara y interviniese. También había ocurrido a la inversa, y sin sentirse muy orgullosa de ello, a ella también la había movido un león en el pecho que la incitaba a no compartir. No era una relación propiamente dicha, pero ambos estaban contentos con ello. Sabían que eran monógamos, pero tampoco se veían anclados en las convenciones de pareja, hecho que les iba como anillo al dedo. Si una cosa tenían en común, era el compromiso por lo que hacían, y su obsesión por hacer las cosas bien hechas. Oliver básicamente vivía en el campo de Quidditch, y Hermione estaba más horas en la biblioteca que en su habitación. Excepto un día por semana. Ese día, sábado o domingo, lo pasaban en una u otra habitación ellos dos solos sin el mundo haciendo trabajos varios, en la cama o hasta mirando películas.

Un domingo de finales de noviembre, Hermione estaba punto de sumirse en una siesta reconfortante con la cara enterrada en el pecho desnudo de Oliver mientras él le acariciaba la curva de la espalda descubierta con la yema de los dedos.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás dormida?

-Mmm.. no. Dime.

-Lenka me ha pedido si quieres que salgamos a cenar antes de empezar los exámenes finales..

-¿Los tres?

-Ehm.. No. Con su novio.- De pronto Hermione levantó la cara y lo miró muy de cerca con las cejas levantadas. Harry se reiría de ella dos meses seguidos.

-Quieres salir a cenar. Con Lenka y Malfoy. -no era una pregunta.- Sabes que Malfoy y yo no somos amigos precisamente…

Ese era el eufemismo del siglo. Desde esa última noche que habían discutido, Hermione no habría sabido nada de él si no compartieran algunas clases. Había dejado de oír espectáculos a través de la puerta, lo veía en el comedor con Lenka, en clase callado, o cuando entraba en la biblioteca en una mesa en el otro extremo de la sala de estudio. Se evitaban a toda costa. Tampoco era algo que no pudieran arreglar, Hermione sabía que había reaccionado mal al comentario, pero no era nada irremediable. A veces se preguntaba si lo que la mantenía alejada de él, era el hecho que esa noche hubiera decidido irse a por otra y no con ella. Pero parecía ser él el enfadado, y eso Hermione no lo acababa de entender. Tampoco le había hecho o dicho nada que lo pudiera llevar a estar así con ella. A veces pensaba que había terminado esa noche con Oliver por motivos equivocados, pero que por suerte seguían viéndose por motivos más que correctos.

-Ya, pero Lenka me dijo que a él le daba igual, que si a ella le apetecía… Y Lenka y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho. Me acogió en su casa cuando fui en la misión para la Orden. Y él ha cambiado, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Conmigo es hasta agradable. - Oliver le puso los rizos detrás de la oreja.- Vamos. ¡Puede ser divertido! Quiero que mis chicas se conozcan, y si eso quiere decir que tengo que dar conversación a Malfoy, yo se la doy.

-¿Tus chicas?- Hermione no quería estar en esa posición de haber de decidir entre una relación formal y lo que tenían.

-Lenka es como mi hermana. Y ya se que somos circunstanciales, no te preocupes. - Oliver la cogió y empezó a cubrirla de besos desde la clavícula al ombligo.- Sé que no vamos a casarnos, tener hijos y una casita en el campo. Tu vas para directora de San Mungo, y no quisiera Merlin que me interpusiera en tu camino. Y yo tengo que concentrarme en mi juego. Pero quiero disfrutar el tiempo que tengo contigo. Quiero que vengas a mis partidos y no os matéis con Draco, quiero salir a cenar contigo, y levantarme en tu cama más de una vez por semana.

\- Alomejor hay una manera en que me puedas convencer.- Hermione sonrió maliciosamente. Lo bueno de estar con él era que estaban en la misma página y querían los mismo. Sabían que había fecha de caducidad, y era lo mejor de su relación..

-¿Que puedo hacer yo - dijo él empezando a bajar el culotte de encaje negro que llevaba la chica y plantándole suaves besos en el monte de venus- para complacer a mi reina y hacer que me diga que sí a salir a cenar?

\- Puedes seguir con eso, y terminar lo que has empezado. - le dijo ella descaradamente mientras el chico deslizaba su ropa interior hasta pasados los tobillos. - Vamos a jugar. Si consigues hacerme gemir tu nombre, en una semana vamos a cenar con tus amigos.

-Oh, nena.- A Oliver le cambió la cara y una sonrisa lujuriosa le cruzó el rostro.- Vas a gritar mi nombre y apellido, eso dalo por seguro. - Se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndola reír.

Si en una cosa no se podía quejar, era que Oliver hacía siempre bien los deberes. Y aprobaba con excelente.


	12. Capítulo 12

N.a= Primero, agradeceros todos los nuevos favs y follows! Y segundo, disculparme por haber desaparecido. Ya sabéis, "life happens" y he tenido un mes de locos. Os dejo un capítulo cortito pero intenso. ¡Un abrazo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 12.**

-Bueno Hermione, ¡cuéntame algo sobre ti! ¡Oliver no para de ponerte por las nubes! ¿Sanación, eh? ¿Ya has escogido especialidad?

-Len,cariño, déjala respirar que a Granger le va a dar un aneurisma con tanta pregunta.

Mientras entraban en el recinto, Lenka iba barboteando preguntas, Malfoy sonreía y Hermione se los miraba. ¿Desde cuando Malfoy era simpático? ¿Desde cuando sonreía sin más y sin ser sardónico?

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con el hurón refunfuñón con el que iba a clase yo? ¿Te estás comportando como una persona para impresionar a tu novia? ¿Ya sabe que eres imbécil?- No podía estarse de lanzar ese dardo al rubio, quien en tanto tiempo la había estado ignorando y ahora actuaba como si nada.

-¿Sabe el tuyo que eres una empollona frígida?

Hermione se había dejado arrastrar a un pub cerca de la plaza central de la UMI, y ahora estaba sentada ante una rubia despampanante en un vestido negro y plateado que le abrazaba el cuerpo como un guante y le hacía lucir unas piernas infinitas. Ella había optado por unos vaqueros negros y un top de seda blanca con tiras muy finas que se enroscaban en la base del cuello para después bajar con una fina línea por toda la espalda descubierta. Aunque se sintiera poco arreglada al lado de la rubia, no pensaba ponerse más vestidos de los de Ginny, y Oliver cuando la había visto no la había dejado salir de la habitación sin desnudarla antes, así que se daba por satisfecha. Y allí estaban los cuatro, sorbiendo cócteles de nombres impronunciables, colores cambiantes y rellenos con innumerables frutas sentados en unos sofás blancos del chillout de la Universidad. Hacía una calor primaveral, y básicamente el local era una playa tropical. A veces la magia aún le resultaba fascinante.

-¿Qué te voy a contar que no sepas ya? Sí, sanación y no, ninguna especialidad por ahora. En primero todo es muy general.

-Oh ¿y es cierto que Harry Potter es tu amigo, verdad? Hace dos años en casa estábamos todos pendientes de las noticias, la verdad es que es muy emocionante conocerte. Mi madre no se lo va a creer cuando se lo cuente. A ver si me presentas a Harry Potter un día de estos, mi _draks_ aquí se niega a hacerlo.

-¿ _Draks_?- Oliver lanzó una carcajada.

-Checo para Dragón.- Intervino rápidamente Hermione. Oliver la tiró suavemente hacia él dándole un beso lleno de afecto

\- Eres mi enciclopedia favorita.

-Len, puedes entender que presentarte a mi némesis de juventud no es la pasión de mi vida. - Draco se giró hacia Oliver.- ¿Has cambiado ya esa Saeta de Trueno VII tuya? Woods tienes que hacerlo. Es un desastre de escoba. Antes del próximo partido tienes que comprarte otra.

\- Escobas, escobas, escobas…- Lenka hizo un ademán y se acercó a su nueva amiga con una sonrisa para hablar de otras cosas. Hermione estaba empezando a cogerle aprecio a la chica.- Dime, ¿sigues interesada en la defensa de los elfos domésticos? Mi padre le regaló uno a mi madre en su aniversario pero ella lo trata más como un cachorro que como sirviente…. Y Draco me ha explicado que en vuestro colegio había una liga de Quidditch también, ¿en qué casa estabas tú? Y corre el rumor que hace dos años robasteis Gringotts, eso me lo tienes que contar con pelos y señales.

Hermione rió abiertamente ante el torrente de preguntas y sin ningún reparo se enfrascó en la conversación con la rubia. Cuando les trajeron los entrantes, se dio cuenta que Malfoy tenía los ojos fijos en los dedos de Oliver, que estaban trazando pequeños círculos en el interior de su muslo por encima de la tela de los pantalones. Él mismo estaba cogiendo a su novia por la cintura posesivamente, así que Hermione tampoco entendía a qué venía esa mirada juzgante. Nunca había visto a Malfoy siendo una persona decente, y mucho menos afectivo. ¡Él debía ser juzgado y no ella!

No entendía como una chica así de abierta e inteligente estaba con Malfoy. Mientras Lenka y Oliver estaban comentando el último partido que habían jugado, Hermione se encontró a sí misma observando el fondo de la copa, y dejando que sus ojos vagaran por el local para terminar posándose en su vecino. En esos meses el rubio había cambiado, definitivamente. Sonreía más, no estaba ojeroso y parecía hasta…. feliz. ¿Habría dejado de beber? Sin duda parecía un poco más sano. De todos modos, Hermione no terminaba de entender ese punto de rabia que veía en sus ojos ahora. Como tampoco entendía por qué la había esquivado durante meses. Él estaba con una chica preciosa, y no tenía porqué seguir recordando ese fiasco de noche.

-Bueno Ol, ¿ya tienes toda la equipación?¿has hecho la maleta?- Ese comentario la sacó de su ensimismamiento y miró atentamente a Oliver, quien tenía la cara desencajada.

-Gracias Lenka por darme tiempo para decírselo y esas cosas…

-Oh,- ella estaba realmente apenada.- ¿N-no se lo has dicho aún?

-¿Decirme qué?-Hermione se giró hacia él, apartándole bruscamente la mano de donde la tenía. Después de todo lo de Ron, si algo no toleraba era que no le dijeran las cosas a la cara.- Escúpelo Wood o aquí acaba la noche.

-Ehm…- Oliver no sabía dónde mirar e intentó cogerle las manos.- En enero empiezo los entrenamientos regulares con el Puddlemore.

-¿Y?¿No has estado yendo ya algunos días?

-Y...Y tengo que irme. Habré terminado los dos años en la UMI, porque se supone que los últimos trimestres son de sólo entrenamiento, y cómo empezaré a entrenar directamente en el equipo…

-¿Y eso me lo ibas a decir cuando te fueras o un poco antes?

-Cuando terminases los exámenes, nena. Te lo juro. No quería poner presión o fecha de caducidad a esto que tenemos... Si quieres lo hablamos después, pero ahora…- Oliver señaló con la cabeza a la otra pareja, quienes estaban inmóviles mirándolos.

-De acuerdo. No pasa nada.- Hermione estaba intentando no implosionar. No tenía que dejarse llevar por la rabieta que la llenaba, y le quemaba en el pecho. Su racionalidad no la dejaba llevarse por instintos tan primitivos.

No estaba enamorada de él. Se lo habían pasado en grande. Le parecía genial que fuera a perseguir su sueño. Pero si era así,¿por qué ese cabreo? Tenía que ser racional. _'De qué sirve ser racional más que para volver a tener la cama vacía...'_ ¿Era eso lo que la entristecía? ¿La soledad? ' _Y no olvides que en el fondo le estabas cogiendo cariño…¿pero asúmelo, qué vas a echar de menos una cama caliente o a él?_ '

-¿Estás bien nena?- le preguntó él dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Sí, tranquilo. Todo bien. -Hermione se recompuso. No era el momento de dar el espectáculo, y mucho menos con Malfoy ahí, siendo el rey de la cordialidad. Sonrió y levantó la copa hacia el centro mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla.- ¡Brindemos! ¡Por ti Oliver, estoy segura que vas a tener una brillante carrera en el Puddlemore United!

Las copas chocaron y aprovechando que después de beber Lenka y Draco empezaron a charlar, hacerse cosquillas y susurrarse carantoñas, el chico se acercó a ella, recorriéndole la espalda con la mano para darle un profundo beso.

-Sin ti esto no habría sido posible, nena.- le susurró contra los labios.- Lo siento, tenía que habértelo dicho desde el principio, pero en cierta manera, esperaba cambiaras de opinión.

-¿De opinión?

-Sí. Esperaba...- Oliver la miró intensamente a los ojos.- Esperaba te enamoraras locamente de mi.

-Sabes que eso no puedo hacerlo. Ron me dejó la cabeza hecha un desastre y sabes que no puedo dejarlo todo para irme corriendo detrás de ti…

-Lo sé. Y eso es lo que me encanta de ti.-Oliver se acercó aún más a ella- Aunque sé que seguramente me vas a enviar a freír espárragos, estaría muy contento de seguir… durmiendo contigo este mes que nos queda.

-Una lástima. - le dijo ella poniéndose seria. Lo vió cómo las comisuras de los labios de descendieron rápidamente, y el chico desviaba los ojos. Hermione rió levantándole la cara con un dedo en la barbilla y se acercó con una mirada pícara- Es una lástima, porque yo quiero _no_ dormir contigo hasta que te vayas.


	13. Chapter 13

Como siempre, tarde y a trompicones, pero espero os guste! ¡Un abrazo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Evidentemente el alcohol estaba haciendo sus estragos en la chica, y no entendía cómo todos parecían tan sobrios. Debía ser por el deporte, y las horas y horas de ejercicio, pero Hermione estaba como una cuba, dejándose llevar por el ritmo, y en cambio todos parecían órbitas alrededor de sus copas, como estatuas con una ligera movilidad. Oliver seguía el ritmo e iban de un lado a otro balanceándose con la música. Hermione se sabia borracha, pero era un nivel controlado. Estaba en la justa medida para bailar como si nada sucediera a su alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo suficientemente consciente de qué estaba pasando. Era totalmente consciente que Malfoy tenía un brazo alrededor de Lenka y bailaban arrimaditos, nariz con nariz, pero también era muy consciente cómo al chico se le salían las órbitas cuando bailaban solo ellas dejándose llevar por la canción que sonaba.

-Voy a buscar bebida. ¿Alguien quiere algo?- Hemione se moría de calor y quería salir del sandwich que habían hecho Lenka y Oliver a su alrededor. Bailaban en círculo pero no podía dejar de ver a Malfoy alejándose a propósito de ella. Hasta ese momento, que hizo un ademán de seguirla.

-Vengo contigo y te ayudo con las nuestras.

Sin dirigirse una palabra fueron sorteando gente hacia la barra de La Colina, y haciendo un gesto a la camarera, le pidió otra ronda de cervezas de mantequilla, mientras Malfoy señalaba también sus whiskies de fuego.

-No puedo entender cómo bebes eso Granger. Cómo mínimo prueba la cerveza normal y no está asquerosidad

-Lo que yo beba o no, no es de tu incumbencia- lo cortó ella secamente. No estaba para monsergas, y mucho menos viniendo de Malfoy. -Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?

\- Eres una borde, lo sabías? Te pasas la noche ignorándome y ahora te pones refunfuñona? Tsk, tsk -le hizo el chascando los labios, - vas a tener que ser simpática conmigo si quieres la aprobación de Lenka.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan duro de mollera?- todo el buen humor que había acumulado se estaba esfumando. Porqué tenía que ser así con ella.- Ni lo necesito ni quiero la aprobación de nadie, Malfoy, y mucho menos de tu novia. Oliver y yo no somos nada, y aunque lo fuéramos, no iría pidiendo a tu rubita que me diera su bendición. Hago lo que me sale de…

-¿No sois nada? -dijo él en un bufido y apoyándose de espaldas en la barra.- Por favor, no te sigas engañando, estás hasta las trancas.

-Quién se engaña aquí eres tú. - Ahora era Hermione quien lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida y sardónica.- Que no sepas separar algo físico de una relación, no es mi problema. Oliver y yo somos buenos amigos, que nos acostamos y estamos bien con el otro, pero amigos. Nunca ha sido nada más, y nunca lo será. Él lo sabe, yo lo sé, y nunca pasará de lo que es ahora.

-¿Y eso él lo sabe?

-¡Claro que lo sabe!

-Venga ya, no me vaciles. Si sois la pareja más asquerosa de todo el campus.

-¡Negrazo le dijo el caldero al cazo! - La sangre le hervía y no sabía por qué de todo.- ¿Tú te has visto? ¡Si parecéis recién casados! Pero mira, bien por Lenka. Como mínimo ha conseguido que parezcas una persona normal con sentimientos, y no el hurón distante y frío que has sido siempre. ¡Antes de esta noche no sabía ni que podías sonreír con toda la boca y no sólo con esa sonrisita tuya !

-¿A qué viene esto? - le cambió de pronto de tema. Ya no estaba apoyado sino que estaba de cara a ella, devolviéndole los gritos.

-¿Qué?

-Te has puesto a la defensiva cuando te he dicho que sois pareja.

-¡Ogh Malfoy eres exasperante! Léeme los labios: no - me -importa- lo -que - tú- pienses- de - mí.

-Sí que te importa.- dijo él suavemente mientras cogía sus copas y tomaba un sorbo.

-No, no me importas ni tú, ni tu novieta. Si estoy aquí es para tener a Oliver contento.

-Sí que te importa - repitió él y se acercó a la oreja para susurrarle.- Te importa porque no estarías discutiendo conmigo si no fuese así. Ni con tu pelirrojo discutías porque no le daba el cerebro para ello…-

-No es verdad...

\- Y con Oliver no vas a discutir porque ni te importa suficiente como para hacerlo...

-¿Qué concepto tienes de mi? ¿Te crees que todo el mundo es tan arrogante como tú? - Hermione se giró para irse, con las dos cervezas, pero se lo repensó y sacó su varita- ¿Qué cojones te pasa conmigo, Malfoy? - ni se inmutó ante la cara sorprendida del chico, que había abierto los ojos como platos cuando ella había soltado la palabrota. Pero ya había cogido carrerilla y no se iba a callar. mientras las cervezas levitaban a un lado, se lo soltó todo, como ya había hecho anteriormente, pero amenazándolo empuñando la varita a la altura de su cuello- Me hablas, no me hablas, ahora sí, ahora no, ligas conmigo para después clavarme un puñal, para después ser una persona decente delante tu novia, pero a la misma vez me ignoras y me vas mirando como si siguieras creyendo que mi sangre está sucia. Supéralo, chico y que te quede claro porqué estoy cansada de esto: conmigo a medias tintas no. Es la segunda vez que te digo esto. Yo estoy dispuesta a superar que en el colegio eras un gilipollas (sí rubio, sí, con todas las letras además), y que la cagaste conmigo porque te acobardaste. Cuando TÚ lo superes, me llamas. Mientras, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí Malfoy, o volverás a tener la cara llena de mocos de murciélago. Mucho he hecho aguantando cuatro horas contigo y tu bipolaridad.

Siempre igual. Siempre esa arrogancia, ese desprecio. Se le había pasado el buen humor de la noche de golpe, y sólo quería irse, pero no le iba a dar esa satisfacción. Empujando las dos jarras, Hermione se dirigió de vuelta a la zona donde habían dejado a Oliver y Lenka, pero una mano la agarró de la muñeca y la hizo pararse, empujándola hacia atrás contra el cuerpo del que sabía que era Malfoy pero sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

-Yo lo tengo claro y superado, Granger.-le susurró él, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Hermione notó la furia acumulada en la voz, y por un momento se estremeció de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo notaba su mano posada suavemente sobre su cadera, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos- No confundas quién soy con quién tú querías que fuera. No soy un tontuno con complejo de inferioridad como Weasley, y tampoco soy el bonachón de tu noviete. Ahora estoy ocupado sí, pero ya sabes a quién quería en mi cama esa noche. Tú te fuiste, tú buscaste una excusa para salir por patas, así que no te atrevas a llamarme cobarde y pasa página ya. Y ahora, como mínimo, seamos cordiales y volvamos. - El agarrón se convirtió en un tirón de la mano y la llevó arrastrando por todo el pub hasta llegar donde estaban los otros dos.

No sabía que la había dejado más estupefacta. Que la llevara de la mano como si nada, el tirón rabioso o que le hubiera confesado que esa noche había querido algo con ella. Tonta no era, y ya lo sabía. Lo que no quería hacer era admitirse a sí misma que ella también había querido algo, pero había salido huyendo despavorida por la atracción hacia el que había sido su tormento durante años. Y ahora se daba cuenta que no sólo lo sabía ella, sino que él también.

-¡Nena! -Oliver la agarró posesivamente por la cintura y le dio un beso riendo. Hermione no dejaba de notar una calidez en la zona donde segundos antes Malfoy había posado su mano- Pensábamos os habíais batido en duelo para ver quién de los dos era más empollón.

-Ol no seas malo, son aplicados, pero, hey, porqué no hacéis un grupo de estudio estos días? Nosotros no estaremos y os podéis hacer compañía!- Hermione se miró a Lenka valorando la sugerencia con cara suspicaz, pero Malfoy simplemente se limitó a hacer que sí con la cabeza.

-Ol, _cariño_ , -le dijo Hermione con un tono de voz dulzón y perforando a Malfoy con la mirada. - No necesitamos hacer eso, todo el mundo sabe que _Draks_ es un artista con las pociones.

El dardo envenenado pareció no afectarle para nada, y con una sonrisa que le iba de mejilla a mejilla y una voz aún más dulce que la de ella y con toda la pinta de estar compitiendo para ver quien agarraba su chica con más fuerza y descaro, Malfoy le respondió:

-Oh no _Herms_ , obviamente no tengo ni punto de comparación con "la bruja más inteligente de nuestro siglo". Merlín me salve de intentarlo. Aunque en otros aspectos no académicos creo que puedo suponer que doy la talla.

-¡Doy fe de ello! - Lenka estaba ahora claramente afectada por el alcohol, riendo entre dientes y agarrándole el culo a Malfoy con descaro.

-¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Baila conmigo! Woooooo! -De un tirón la cogió y empezó a bailar sensualmente con ella.

Mientras bailaban podía ver como los chicos vaciaban sus bebidas mientras hablaban, pero también vio cómo los ojos plateados no se fijaban en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Si no fuera porque Lenka bailaba alocadamente y Oliver tenía la vista entrecerrada dejándose llevar por la música, no entendía cómo no se habían dado cuenta de esas miradas que le lanzaba y de que a veces aprovechaba la música para posar la mano en su espalda haciendo que se le nublara la mente. En que se estaba metiendo….

* * *

Con las navidades a la vuelta de la esquina, Oliver y Lenka desaparecían durante días enteros, centrados sólo en sus prácticas y en los entrenos extras. Estudiar juntos en la biblioteca se convirtió en un hábito a partir de entonces. Empezó el domingo siguiente cuando Malfoy se sentó delante de ella sin decir nada, y desde entonces siempre se sentaban allí mismo. No hablaban demasiado, pero sí compartían algunas notas y comentaban diferentes temas. Habitualmente eran los últimos en toda la biblioteca, y a veces veían el sol salir desde la que ya era _su_ mesa. No había habido ningún tipo de carícia, susurro o acercamiento por parte de ninguno. La recta final de los trimestrales se acercaba y tanto para uno como para otro, no existía nada en el mundo a parte de esos exámenes. Sin duda era raro y habían quedado muchas cosas no dichas, pero entraron en una dinámica muy productiva, además de ser menos solitaria.

Hermione pensaba que ella había tenido suerte con sus amigos, pero a la hora de estudiar siempre había estado sola, a otro nivel de implicación y este cambio era agradable. Como mínimo pensaba que a Malfoy no le iria mal tampoco tener contacto humano. Parecía bastante solo en general, a parte de Blaise y Lenka. _Y será que tu no…_ pensó ella para sus adentros.

A veces se lo quedaba mirando distraída y se perdía entre los mechones rubios pensando en que de esa extraña relación salía una simbiosis casi perfecta. Solía divagar sobre eso hasta que él levantaba la cabeza bruscamente y le interrumpía el torrente de pensamientos con algún comentario sardónico. Se le hacía raro a veces, pero se le pasaba cuando Malfoy conjuraba las mantas más esponjosas a la mínima de frío y a media noche siempre se levantaba a por dos cafés calientes sin articular palabra.

El día antes de los trimestrales, Malfoy se desplomó en la silla con el café en mano, y se quedó contemplando a Hermione, soplando a la taza.

-Ya has hecho la maleta?

-Sí. Lo tengo todo listo para mañana

-Déjame adivinar: va ir a ese cuchitril que los Weasley llaman casa, o a la noble y ancestral casa de mis tíos?

-Si esa pregunta hubiese sido amable, te diría que vamos a la Madriguera. Nos han invitado a todos.- Ya no podía seguir garabateando apuntes furiosamente, así que decidió levantar la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos sorprendidos.

-¿ _Vamos_? Acaso me he perdido algo en el capítulo "tu novio, que no es tu novio se va en un mes a la otra punta de Inglaterra?

-No te has perdido nada. Oliver está invitado porque son buenos amigos con toda la familia Weasley.

-Así que va a ser la presentación en sociedad, hm? Ya es oficial?

-No hay nada oficial, ni se va a presentar nada. Que coincidamos dos días en fiestas no quiere decir nada.

-Bueno, siendo de familia de sangre limpia, no te extrañe que se intente prometer contigo estas fiestas. Hay costumbres que nunca cambian. En año nuevo té planta un anillo, te lo digo yo.

-No seas ridículo, Malfoy. Que tú estés en esa fase con tu novia, no quiere decir que nosotros estemos ahí, ni que seamos pareja. ¿Te vas a prometer tú en año nuevo?

-Veo que no sabes de la misa la mitad, Granger. -el chico estaba sonriendo de manera muy obscura mientras sorbía su taza- Yo me voy a las Seychelles con mi madre, y Lenka se va a su casa a pasar las vacaciones, con su prometido y su familia.

-¿Qué?

-Lenka tiene un matrimonio concertado desde que nació.

-No jodas! - Hermione no se lo podía creer. - ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Pensaba estabas hasta las trancas por ella. ¿No te molesta ser el otro?

-Para nada. Todos tenemos un matrimonio concertado desde pequeños y sabemos que estas cosas las tienes que disfrutar mientras duran. Asistimos con los prometidos a fiestas, nos vemos en año nuevo y hacemos el paripé, pero hasta que no te casas, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, sin resentimiento alguno.

-¿Quiere decir eso que tú también estás prometido? - Hermione seguía estupefacta. -¿Cómo pueden seguir vigentes leyes tan arcaicas?

-No, yo ya no lo estoy. Resulta que ser desertor de las filas del Señor Oscuro es un quebrantamiento imperdonable de las condiciones, así que mira, de eso que me libro.- Su sonrisa había dejado de ser sardónica o maliciosa para ser una expresión relajada. Se estaba resiguiendo la serpiente de la Marca tenebrosa con la yema del dedo índice. Hermione había aprendido a convivir con ella, viéndola como un tatuaje más, ya que constantemente cuando el chico se arremangaba mientras estudiaba. Tenía un color grisáceo, como de tinta antigua. - De todos modos, me encantaría ver la cara de la comadreja cuando te vea aparecer con tu estrella del Quidditch nueva. Si explota tienes que escribirme para contármelo.

-No seas imbécil, Malfoy y pongámonos con Pociones Aplicadas. No encuentro en ningún sitio mis apuntes sobre la esencia de eucaliptus.


	14. Capítulo 14

N.A. ho-ho-ho. Feliz Navidad por ía que este capítulo llegara en fiestas pero en vista de todos los reviews (Gracias! Me han encantado!) he decidido adelantarlo un poco antes de que os saturéis con el tema navideño.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Olía a chocolate, pasteles haciéndose en el horno, frambuesas, canela y mazapán. Sin duda, aparecerse en La Madriguera por Navidad dejaba los sentidos anonadados, no sólo por el estallido de rojo, dorado y verde que cegaba la vista, o las baladas ensordecedoras que sonaban sin parar en el tocadiscos o hasta la calor que desprendía la casa en sí, sino por la embriaguez en que se sumía el olfato.

-¡Arthur! ¡Chicos! ¡Los universitarios han llegado!- Molly los arropó en un cálido y mullido abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

Hermione siempre se había sentido acogida allí, pero en Navidades aún más. No sabía qué pasaria esas navidades, como reaccionaria Ron con todo, o si el vacío que había dejado Fred se haría tan presente como el año anterior pero sin duda, Molly hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se notara una pizca de tristeza en sus la veía radiante de haber podido reunir a la familia otra vez. La cena del 24 era un evento social en casa de los Weasley. Se reunían familiares y amigos para celebrar la víspera.

Todos ya estaban allí y se fueron acercando a abrazarlos: Bill y Fleur con su hija Victoire, George y Angelina, Andromeda con el pequeño Teddy, Percy leyendo y con su túnica del ministerio, y Ron, apartado en una esquina al lado de la chimenea con la mirada fija en las llamas sorbiendo lo que parecía ser un whiskey de fuego. Además de ellos, Hermione también saludó a Amos Diggory y su esposa, la tía Muriel, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell hablando con George y Angelina, Shacklebolt y McGonagall, entre muchos otros conocidos.

-Dejad vuestras cosas, Harry y Ginny estáis en la habitación de Ginny, y tu Hermione estás en la del fondo del pasillo con George y Angelina. Verás que hay dos camas dobles. Coged un poco de ponche. ¡La cena estará lista en poco tiempo! Hermione, ¿cuando llega…?

\- En breve. Gracias por invitarme otra vez.

-Después nos sentamos a hablar, jovencita. - con un fuerte abrazo Molly se la miró maternalmente mientras le apartaba los rizos de la cara.- Arthur y yo aún no nos explicamos cómo pudo… cómo Ron pudo hacer eso. No lo educamos para ser así. Pero estamos muy contentos que estés con….

-No Molly, no estamos juntos. Ha venido porque nunca se pierde estas cenas. - Molly le lanzó una mirada pícara y le dió un beso en la frente. Se había tomado su ruptura mucho mejor que lo que Hermione había esperado. Por suerte Ginny le había escrito y le había explicado cómo habían sido las cosas de verdad.

-Ya pero no todos los invitados se quedan a dormir, ¿verdad?

Después de saludarlos a todos y comentar brevemente los exámenes con Shacklebolt i McGonagall, quienes se interesaron amablemente por su semana y cómo le habían ido los trimestrales, Hermione decidió hacer de tripas corazón y acercarse a Ron.

-Hola- dijo ella tímidamente

-Hey. Vuelves arrastrándote.¿No tienes familia propia?- le espetó él desde el sillón.

-Mira Ron, no quiero discutir, y menos hoy…- Hermione se veía venir la rabieta y dejó pasar el puñal envenenado que le acababa de lanzar el chico.

-Tres meses sin hablarme, ¿y te crees que puedes venir aquí a pedir perdón?

-No venía a pedirte perdón. ¿Qué diantres te pasa? Estás mucho más imbécil que de normal. Calmate un poco.

-Ah así que ahora vienes a mi propia casa a insultarme- Ron se había levantado y le plantaba cara. -Déjame en paz Hermione, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Mi nueva novia me valora mucho más que tú y vale muchísimo más.

-Perfecto, como quieras. Que seáis muy felices y feliz Navidad Ron. - Hermione se giró aguantándose las lágrimas ante tal disparate. ¿Qué había pasado con su amigo? No lo recordaba tan borde hacía tiempo… ¿Cómo podía estar así? ¿Qué le había pasado? Se lo seguía preguntando mientras cogía un vaso, pero sus preguntas obtuvieron respuesta cuando una voz estridente y insufriblemente aguda le perforó los tímpanos.

-Ro-Ro ¡mi cariñííín! ¿Más ponche? - Lavender Brown, quién no se había hecho presente hasta entonces, cruzó corriendo el salón para tirarse encima del pelirrojo para fusionar las caras.

Ahora lo entendía todo, y le dolió ver a su amigo así. No porque aún lo quisiera, sino porque ahora entendía esas niñeces y esas salidas de tono. Por suerte la conversación acerca de los nuevos derechos de los centauros que estaban manteniendo a su derecha le interesó y no tardó en añadirse a ella. Mientras sorbía y argumentaba a favor de los nuevos derechos territoriales, notó un brazo que le rodeaba suavemente la cintura por detrás y una voz contra su oreja.

-Recuérdame que te saque este tema más a menudo. Estás para comerte cuando discutes con esa intensidad.

-¡Oliver!

La ámplia sonrisa de Wood le llegó como una brisa de aire fresco, y no dudó en abrazarlo ámpliamente mientras él la besaba de manera discreta. Todos los otros aguantaron la respiración hasta que se dieron cuenta que Ron seguía sumido en la cara de Lavender.

-¡A cenar!-La voz de Molly era ligeramente más elevada que de normal.

-Hey Wood, qué, ¿cómo van los entrenos? Chico me lo tienes que contar todo. - George tiraba de su amigo hacia la mesa mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Sin duda los Weasley eran los gran deflectores de problemas.

-Se va a armar. ¿Lo ves venir, verdad?- Ginny le susurró en la oreja a Hermione mientras señalaba a su hermano quien ahora conversaba con Harry.

-Me estás diciendo que me pone los cuernos, todo el mundo lo sabe, ahora me pasa por la cara que está con otra, y que yo no puedo tener nada con nadie? Mira, se va a comer la varita como monte un espectáculo. -Esa actitud infantil la estaba poniendo negra. No iba a tolerar que Ron se pusiera hecho un nerón

-Sólo intenta no comerte la boca con Wood mientras cenamos.

-Tu padre ha montado una cama doble para él y para mii en la habitación de George y Angelina. ¿Acaso no sabe sumar dos más dos?

-Dímelo tú, que has ido a clase con él 7 años.- Las chicas soltaron una carcajada que hizo que todos se giraran, y se apresuraron a sentarse una a cada lado de Harry para disfrutar de la noche en família.

Durante la cena corrió el vino, el cava, y comieron hasta la saciedad. Si una cosa tenían las cenas en casa de los Weasley era que en el cava del final, casi nadie se podía levantar. Otro factor común era que siempre, después de cenar, los cachibaches se lavaban solos mientras se servían mazapanes, chocolates y copas en el salón con una charla distendida y agradable. Molly y Arthur bailaban solos hasta que diferentes parejas se les unieron. Wood se levantó del sofà y tendió una mano a Hermione, quien con las mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol la aceptó y empezó a bailar suavemente con él.

-Has estado muy distante esta noche. ¿Todo bién?

-Sí claro.- Ya no sabía si la rojez de las mejillas era del alcohol o la proximidad. ¿Por qué me hace sentir como una adolescente?

-Ron no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien, entiendo.

-No se lo he comentado. - La siguiente canción era aún más lenta y Oliver la tenía apretada contra su cuerpo y la estaba mirando intensamente a los ojos.

-Ya sé que comentamos que no habría nada… Pero eres especial, Hermione, y no quiero que se acabe tan pronto.. Siempre podría entrenar, coger un traslador y volver a la UMI a dormir cada noche…

-Oliver. Ol, Ol, Ol. Para.- Sabía hacia dónde iba esto. ¿Era lo que quería? Esos ojos la derretían, _¡Hermione llamando a cerebro!¡Activate!_

-Vamos fuera y hablemos.- Oliver le dió un suave beso en los labios, y la cogió de la mano llevándola hacia fuera.

-¿¡QUÉ COÑO TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Ron se había levantado tirando a Lavender al suelo. Sin escuchar los quejidos de su novia, se abalanzó sobre ellos y los siguió, alcanzándolos cuando ya estaban en el patio, donde se tiró hacia ellos para separarlos Hermione lanzó un hechizo silenciador cuando vio que Harry, George, Ginny y Lavender los habían seguido hacia fuera, y pensó que sería mucho mejor evitar el escándalo.

-¿De qué vas, Wood?

-¿Perdona? - Ron estaba encarado contra Oliver como choto desbocado, y Wood, sacándole una cabeza de alto, mantenía la calma.

-¿Que te crees que haces besando a Hermione así?

-Ron, primero no sé quién te crees que eres para venir a sacarme cuentas, y segundo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana con quién quiera.

-Esta es MI CASA y MI NOVIA.

-EX-novia, Ronald Weasley. Para tu información Oliver y yo no somos nada. - Intervino Hermione metiéndose en medio de los dos.- No sé qué te ha pegado, pero no tienes ningún derecho a montar este espectáculo, y menos con tu actual novia allí mirándote.

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TODO! NO VAS A BESUQUEARTE CON EL PRIMERO QUE PASE POR DELANTE.

-¡RONALD! VOY A BESARME CON QUIEN ME DÉ LA GANA, QUE POR ALGO LLEVAMOS MESES HACIÉNDOLO.- Hermione había explotado.

-¿Cuánto llevas, tirándotelo? ¿Para eso querías ir a la universidad?¿ Para estar con este desgraciado? ¡Y después decías de mí! ¡ERES UNA GUARRA! - Hermione le soltó un bofetón y se encaró a él furiosa.

-No tienes NI IDEA, Ronald. Eres un desgraciado, y el alcohol te está haciendo perder los papeles. Contrólate. - En ese momento él la agarró por los brazos con fuerza, haciendo que Wood la tirara hacia sí abrazándola, y que Harry y George lo cogieran por detrás.

-Ron no te atrevas a coger a Hermione así, porque te vas a quedar sin manos. .

-¡Y TE ATREVES A AMENAZARME EN MI CASA! ¡MARCHAOS DE AQUÍ! ¡TRAIDORES!

-Ron, tu família nos ha invitado, mañana antes de comer volvemos a...

-¿ASÍ QUE VAIS A DORMIR AQUÍ? ¿BAJO MI TECHO? ¿JUNTOS?

-Mira Ron, vas borracho, tienes a tu novia en el umbral de la puerta y a toda una fiesta al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Te parece que son formas de hacer esto?- Que Wood fuera tan poco beligerante estaba haciéndolo aún más atractivo.. Hermione no se podía terminar de concentrar, demasiado preocupada dudando de si le podría decir que no cuando se quedaran solos - Hermione y yo empezamos después de que rompierais. No hacemos nada malo. Así que discúlpate con la que era tu amiga, porque dudo lo siga siendo si sigues así.

-No necesito tu consejo, Wood. No valéis mi tiempo. Paso de todos vosotros. Espero que mañana cuando me levante ya no estéis. Soltadme, soltadme os digo! - Ron se zafó del agarrón, y tirando de Lavender entró otra vez en casa, hacia su habitación sin articular otra palabra.

Hermione refugió la cara en el pecho de Oliver, y se sintió acongojada no tanto por el dolor físico, o por las marcas que había dejado en su brazo, sino por el desconcierto y la rabia de ver a su amigo así. Ron era temperamental, era egoísta y cabezota, pero nunca se había comportado así. Todos estaban avanzando en su vida, todos estaban creciendo y madurando, ¿quería decir eso que era el momento de avanzar y dejarlo atrás? Por suerte la fiesta seguía adentro y después de conversar la mayoría volvió para calentarse con el cava y la hoguera.

-Siento todo esto…

-Nena, todo olvidado. No te preocupes más. ¿Has tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que te he dicho? Veo que tienes muy claro que no hay nada entre nosotros.

-Oliver yo… No puedo. -Hermione seguía abrazada a él, embriagándose de su calor y olor, pero levantó la mirada para susurrarle lo que estaba pensando. Sus labios se rozaban mientras le dijo todo lo que debía, pero no quería - No puedo quererte como mereces porque ese imbécil que acaba de montar el espectáculo me ha dejado el corazón roto. Necesito más tiempo y tenerte lejos no será precisamente fácil. Quiero concentrarme, estoy en la universidad para algo

-Pero no cambiaría nada, todo puede seguir igual.

-No Ol, no puede. ¿Que pasará los fines de semana cuando tengas que estar en las fiestas y no puedas venir? ¿Qué pasará cuando yo esté más ocupada pensando en tí que en las clases? No me lo puedo permitir.¿Que pasará cuando te apetezca salir con otra chica? No somos exclusivos y ahora puedes aunque no lo hagas…

-Y no lo hago porque no quiero.

-Puedes, pero no podrás. Y estás a punto de conocer mucha otra gente. Yo no soy demasiado buena compartiendo, y sé que no va a funcionar.

-No sé si me gusta o no me gusta que seamos tan racionales con esto.

-Eres perfecto Oliver Wood.

-Tu eres la mujer más perfecta y racional que he conocido. Si todos fueramos así, el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Veo que no soy yo, pero espero encuentres el hombre que te haga que ese cerebro tan precioso que tienes se apague por un momento.

-Por ahora, tu eres el mejor que he encontrado. Seguramente en unos años nos volvamos a encontrar, y seguro que algún día, si no estás ya muy ocupado, podemos hacer memoria de esto. - Hermione lo estaba besando suavemente en los labios.

-Espero que sí, porque entonces no va a haber universidad por medio que pueda alejarte de mi.

-¿Aún quieres dormir aquí, conmigo?

-Claro que sí. Hoy y todos los días que pueda. ¿Vuelves mañana a la UMI?

\- No, voy a pasar hasta fin de año entre aquí y Grimmauld Place con Harry y Ginny. Quería visitar su biblioteca antes de empezar nuevas asignaturas este semestre.

-Yo voy a tener que volver para empaquetar. El 26 tenemos un entreno porque el 31 jugamos la copa de fin de año. ¿Vendréis a verme? Os puedo conseguir entradas a todos. Sé que no eres una entusiasta del quidditch, pero esa noche hay una gran fiesta y me encantaría verte allí.

-¡Claro, vendremos!

-Vayamos dentro, nena. Quiero darte mi regalo de navidad unas horas antes- Con un suave beso en la punta de la nariz, Oliver la guió de vuelta a la fiesta.

Hermione no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, su corazón la llevaba a decirle que sí, pero había algo en su cabeza que la empujaba a alejarse de él, a no quedarse prendada y sobretodo, a no enamorarse de un chico que se estaba convirtiendo en jugador de quidditch profesional, y que tenía toda la vida por delante. ¿Se lo había pasado bien? Sí claro. Pero los cuentos tenían que terminar siempre, y este no iba a ser diferente. Hacía lo correcto.

Una vez llegaron al salón se dieron cuenta del estado apalancado de la fiesta así que decidieron aprovechar las últimas horas juntos, en esa maravillosa y mullida cama que los esperaba desde hacía horas.

* * *

N.A:¿Ganas de fin de año? ;) Un abrazo


	15. Capítulo 15

FYI: Para la fiesta de fin de año, Draco está inspirado en Eddie Redmayne en los Oscars del 2015, y el vestido de Hermione es el que llevaba Olivia Wilde de los Emmy de 2008. Espero os guste, un abrazo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

-No me puedo creer que dejes pasar un chico así, Hermione. ¡Lo tiene todo! - Ginny estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel enorme mientras sorbía el chocolate caliente que su padre le había servido.

En pijama y estrenando los suéters nuevos, los Weasley, Harry, Alicia, Andromeda y Hermione desayunaban con gusto. Los más pequeños estaban jugando con los regalos nuevos. El desayuno de navidad en casa de los Weasley siempre era copioso y los dejaba al borde de la diabetes. Hermione había descubierto que eran capaces de comer sólo porque la señora Weasley, quien estaba orqustrando todos los preparativos para la comida a golpe de varita, ponía un tónico en el chocolate que aceleraba la digestión.

-No era el momento, como no lo es ahora para discutir esto. Tengamos la navidad en paz.

-No vas a encontrar otro como él. Guapo, simpático, atlético, buen jugador, inteligente y rico.

-No todo es quidditch y dinero en esta vida, Gin. Por cierto chicos, Oliver nos consigue entradas para la copa de fin de año si queréis ir. Y a la fiesta de después.- Hermione lo dijo como si nada, pero de pronto oyó un gritito ahogado y vió a Harry levantando la cabeza de golpe mientras la miraba fijamente y muy serio.

-¿Esta copa de fin de año?¿Holyhead Harpies contra Puddlemore United?

-Sí, este año, en 5 días.

-¡Hermione no quedan entradas desde Febrero! - George se la miraba atónito

-¿Y?

-¡Que este es EL PARTIDO DEL AÑO! - Harry no cabía en sí.

-¡Y LA FIESTA DEL AÑO!- Ginny estaba saltando para abrazarla. - Escribe a Wood. ¡Nosotros venimos SEGURO!

-Creo que Gin tiene razón, Hermione.- dijo Harry muy serio.

-¿En qué?  
-Que no puedes dejarlo escapar. Lo queremos todos en la família.

-¡Sois unos aprovechados!- Toda la mesa reía y comentaba el partido que estaba por venir. Sin duda los regalos que Hermione les había hecho habían quedado olvidados en comparación al que les acababa de hacer.

-¡Vamos a tener que ir de compras! - Ginny había parado de comer e iba arriba y abajo sin buscar nada en concreto.

* * *

-Draco, hijo me tapas el sol.

-Madre, buenos días.

-Buenas tardes dirás. Es hora de comer casi. ¿Intuyo que fue bién la fiesta de ayer?

-Estupenda, como cada fiesta en este peñasco.

Desplomándose en la tumbona de al lado de la de su madre, Draco se sacó la camiseta, cogió el libro, se colocó las gafas y sorbió largamente su daikiri de fresa. Había tradiciones familiares tediosas, pero sin duda, Seychelles en Navidad era la favorita de Draco por encima de todas las otras. Los árboles de navidad en la playa privada, el resort donde iban cada año, las tumbonas a ras del agua y todos los entretenimientos que la isla les proporcionaban tanto a él durante los años como a su madre desde hacía dos.

-¿No crees que es un poco pronto para beber?

-Por la mañana se debe tomar fruta, madre. ¿Y qué mejor manera?

-Eres incorregible. Coge la varita y aplícate el hechizo, que te vas a quemar y tu piel quedará fea para la fiesta.

-¿Debemos ir?

-Sabes que Malfoy Inc. somos patrocinadores. No nos la podemos perder, y menos cuando aún dudan de nuestra capacidad para gestionar la empresa. ¿Y desde cuando te quieres perder tú una fiesta con los mejores jugadores de quidditch del mundo?

-Pereza, supongo.

-¿Vendrá tu conquista europea?

-No madre, Lenka tiene que ir a la fiesta de los reyes de Dinamarca, que cada año están invitados.

-Una lástima que esta chiquilla ya esté cogida, porque sería una gran adición a nuestro árbol genealógico.

-Sabes que sus padres no creen en los elfos domésticos?

-Tonterías, ¿que haríamos nosotros sin Tinki?

¡Plop!

-¿Sí, mi señora ha llamado a Tinki? - un elfo doméstico arrugado y encogido apareció de golpe en los pies de Narcissa Malfoy, haciendo una reverencia.

-No te he llamado, pero aprovecho que estás aquí y puedes hacer tres recados. Primero llama a los del catering para saber los platos del aperitivo y las marcas de los vinos, después llama a Eleanor y haz que me envíe la lista de los asistentes…

Draco desconectó absolutamente de la infinitud de cosas que estaba mandando su madre al pequeño elfo. Perdió la vista en el horizonte, admirando el azul cristalino del mar y con la mano hundida en la arena haciendo círculos, pensó en sus exámenes otra vez. Los finales le habían ido francamente bien pero no tendría las notas hasta dentro de unos días. Se preguntó cómo le debía haber ido a Granger. Seguro que en Pociones aplicadas había visto la trampa entre el díctamo y el dicotano. Lo que hizo que también se preguntara qué asignaturas debía compartir con ella el siguiente trimestre. Seguro que estaban juntos en Medicina Muggle. ¿Porque sigo pensando en ella? No tenía respuesta para eso, pero sí que sabía que lo había detonado: había tenido un sueño… perturbador.

Estaba en esa misma playa y mientras leía la veía aparecer con una camisa blanca abierta encima de un bikini negro. Ella se había tumbado a su lado y se lo había quedado mirando por encima de las gafas de sol redondas. Recordaba muy bien la conversación. Y las curvas de la chica.

 _-¿Quieres algo Granger?_

 _-Nada que me puedas dar._

 _-Yo lo tengo todo._

 _-No todo._

 _-Dime, pequeña sabelotodo, ¿que me falta?_

 _-Te falto yo en tu vida._

 _-Ya estas en mi vida, incordio. Somos compañeros de estudio, ¿no?_

De pronto Hermione en sus sueños se había levantado y se había posado en su regazo, apartándole el libro de la mano i recorriéndole con un dedo el pecho. Draco estaba intentando bloquear el escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo con las caricias de ella. No quería que viera cómo lo ponía.

 _-¿Eso somos?_

 _-¿El pequeño padowan intentando seducir al maestro?_

 _-¿Desde cuando haces referencias a Star Wars?_

 _-Desde que tengo acciones en cine. ¿Qué haces en las Seychelles?_

 _-Visitarte a ti en sueños._

 _-¿Ya has pasado la rabieta de la comadreja cuando le dijiste que sales con Wood?_

 _-Wood y yo no somos nada, Malfoy. ¿Te lo tengo que repetir?_

 _-¿Por eso esta noche ha dormido contigo?_

 _-¿Celoso? Estoy aquí ahora, ¿no?_

 _\- Dejar a medias las cosas no es mi especialidad, así que no empieces lo que no vas a terminar, Granger._

 _-¿Quién dice que no vaya a terminarlo? ¿No ves el muérdago?_

En ese momento Draco se había despertado de golpe, notando los labios de ella contra los suyos y dejando a medias lo que estaba empezando. Se metió directamente en el baño para ducharse con agua helada. Ahora, al lado del mar y estando donde habían estado en sus sueños, se preguntaba porqué había notado tan intensamente los labios de ella, o porqué se le había puesto así de dura. Los recordaba vagamente de la primera vez que besó a su vecina en el pasillo, pero se encontraba una y otra vez pensando en el sueño, que había sido demasiado vívido.

Debería estar soñando en Lenka, en su curva perfecta, o sus labios aterciopelados, pero los labios de Granger, su Granger de los sueños lo estaba poniendo a cien, y que seguramente en ese momento estaba con Wood. Como mínimo, durante esa fiesta podría intentar averiguar si Granger y Wood iban en serio o no. Le tocaba estar con magnates y señoronas, pero qué más daba si con eso podía averiguar un poco más. Saciar su curiosidad. Por un momento, breve y muy fugaz, Draco se preguntó si esos celos infundados que sentía de Granger y Wood eran porque no podía estar con Lenka o porque no podía decidir a quién quería en la cama.

-Draco, ¿Tinki te ha traído ya tu traje?

-Sí madre, estaba colgado en mi suite cuando me he lenvantado.

-La verdad es que si me hubieran dicho que mi hijo iría vestido así algún dia...

-Madre tenemos que parecer más abiertos.

-Lo sé, y no digo que te quede mal, pero es... extraño.

-No te preocupes, será buena está a punto.

-Perfecto, porque esta gala debe estar milimetrada.

-Lo va a estar madre, seguro. Voy a nadar, nos vemos en la comida. - Draco tenía que sacarse de la cabeza a la castaña, relajar los músculos, y concentrase en la fiesta que estaba por venir, así como en nadar y zambullirse en el mar cristalino.

Normalmente la pajarita era lo que más lo agobiaba de los esmóquines muggles, pero esta le sentaba mejor que de normal. Si su madre había considerado que ese debía ser el atuendo, no lo iba a discutir porque detrás había algún tipo de propaganda. Todo estaba siempre estudiado en estos eventos. Se colocó las mangas y se preparó para salir de la habitación del hotel. Después del partido los invitado habían sido trasladados a una antigua mansión inglesa ahora restaurada para hospedar a las élites del mundo mágico. Si Draco no había tenido suficiente con perderse medio partido para saludar a todos los magnates inversores y los colaboradores de su madre, ahora le tocaba seguir con el paripé. Estas fiestas solían ser divertidas, pero cada vez se le hacían más tediosas. Suponía que como mínimo Blaise estaría allí con él, acechando a las jugadoras.

La fiesta era en el jardín, bajo un enorme encantamiento termorregulador. con dos grupos diferentes de música, catering y una infinidad de farolillos emulando las constelaciones. Cuando salió a la terraza principal, se dio cuenta que como fiesta de fin de año no estaba nada mal. El ratio de veinteañeros parecía mucho más amplio. Que los jugadores pudieran traer invitados había sido un punto clave para revitalizar la fiesta.

-Malfoy. -Blaise se acercó tendiéndole un whisky de fuego y señalándolo con la mano ocupada con su propio vaso- voy a tener que hacerme con uno de esos. Te queda demasiado bien.

-¿Has pensado por un momento que no es la ropa sino el perchero?

-Si pero después he visto que eras tu con este color moreno asqueroso de haber pasado una semana bebiendo en la playa, y se me ha pasado.

-¿Dónde has estado tú?

-Italia, reunión familiar. Como cada Navidad. ¿Has visto las nuevas incorporaciones de las Holyead?

-He visto, saludado y presentado mis respetos a sus respectivas abuelas.

-Pues ven, vamos a conocer al equipo, tienen muchas amigas recién salidas de Beauxbatons.

-No te basta toda una universidad internacional…

-Nunca.

Después de estar hablando durante lo que le pareció una eternidad con el círculo del equipo galés, Draco no podía estar más aburrido. Ahora ya no sabía qué era peor, si las abuelas o las chicas en sí. Las jugadoras sólo hablaban de Quidditch y las amigas estaban tan histéricas que eran incapaces de articular frases enteras sin estallar en risitas. Como mínimo las abuelas le habían dado una buena conversación. Blaise ya estaba haciendo de las suyas así que decidió excusarse y acercarse a por más bebida a la barra.

Delante suyo, una castaña de pelo recogido y un vestido largo plateado estaba tamborileando con los dedos en la barra esperando su bebida. Se la miró atentamente porque el atuendo lo chocó. No solía ser muy conservador y la mayoría de chicas iban de largo en esa fiesta sí, pero todas iban exageradamente escotadas, luciendo mucha más piel de la que era correcta por etiqueta. Su madre se había encargado de hacer una diatriba de veinte minutos contra las "frescas", y comentando el poco decoro que habían tenido. Si no fuera por eso, no se habría fijado que a diferencia de todas, ella llevaba un vestido plateado que dejaba los hombros descubiertos pero con unas pequeñas mangas que se posaban suavemente en el borde de los hombros. A pesar de ser ceñido al torso le caía en amplios pliegues sedosos hasta los pies. Hacía tiempo no veía una chica tan elegante. Ahora solo faltaba que por delante se hubiera pasado... pero prometía.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor.

Y de pronto se dió cuenta.

-¿Granger? ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? ¿Y porqué sigues pidiendo esa basura para beber?


	16. Capítulo 16

Como el capítulo anterior se había hecho demasiado largo, decidí cortarlo un poco, perdón por el _cliffhanger._ Aquí tenéis la segunda parte de la fiesta de fin de año un poco antes de lo habitual (sólo me faltaba pulir algunas cosas).

No sé si lo he dicho ya pero muchas gracias por todos los favs, follows y reviews nuevos. ¡Me encanta recibir vuestras opiniones! Un abrazo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

-Malfoy.- La chica se giró y disimuladamente, mientras pedía dos copas de vino, Draco la miró de arriba a abajo. No se había pasado para nada. El escote dejaba lo justo a la imaginación y dejaba entrever lo que prometían ser dos pechos perfectos. Si no la hubiera oído hablar no la habría conocido. Estaba francamente guapa. Dos mechones le enmarcaban la cara y a parte de dos finos pendientes, no llevaba nada de joyería.- Cómo no ibas a estar tú en un sitio así.

-Bueno, Malfoy INC somos los patrocinadores y alguna ventaja tiene que tener el título. Ya imagino con quién has venido con tu… ¿Te ha llegado ya tu anillo?

-Ni tengo ni voy a tener, Oliver y yo somos amigos.

-¿Haces eso con todos tus amigos? Vaya, vaya.- Le cogió el vaso mientras ella intentaba protestar y se lo cambió por una de las copas.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero, Malfoy.

-¿Y que haces aquí, pues?

-Oliver nos ha invitado a todos.

\- Este chico sigue intentándolo pues.

-Que pesado, no, no sigue y está muy claro que yo no quiero nada

-¿Y él si?

-Bueno… - Hermione desvió la vista.

-Vaya vaya, no sabía que fueras tan... _liberal._

-No quiero nada con él como no quiero nada con nadie, quiero estudiar, aprobar y ejercer la Sanación.

-Que no quieras nada no es toda la verdad, ¿no? Porqué por no haber nada, unos buenos gemidos oía yo…- La chica, atragantándose con el vino le dió un golpe en el brazo mientras recuperaba la compostura.

-¿Quién es el voyeur ahora? ¿Así que escuchando a escondidas, eh Malfoy? ¿Envidia?

-Te tengo que recordar que yo tengo a una preciosa checa en mi cama cada día?

-Bueno, a ver cuanto te dura a tí también…- Hermione le había soltado la pulla y Draco notó como eso lo incomodaba. Tampoco no era que estuviera locamente prendado de Lenka, pero adoraba a la jugadora y estaba muy a gusto con ella; sabía que no era para toda la vida, pero tampoco importaba recordarlo ahora. La chica debió notar que se había tensado, porqué le cambió abruptamente de tema.

-¿Estás muy moreno o me lo imagino por la luz?

-He pasado una semana en el Índico bebiendo mai-tais.

-Oh, qué envidia… Te sienta bien, como mínimo no pareces tan enfermo.

-Gracias supongo.

-Si hace unos años me dijeran que te vería con esmoquin, me habría puesto a reír.

-Si hace unos años me dijeran que te vería con un vestido mínimamente decente, me habría puesto a reír.

-Gracias supongo.- Le respondió ella sarcástica haciéndose eco de su respuesta.- Interpretaré que me estás diciendo guapa en tu idioma estirado snob.

-Te estoy diciendo que vas adecuada para la ocasión, que ya es mucho más que la mayoría de gente aquí.

-Bueno, Ginny me llevó de compras y me obligaron a comprarmelo.- Se cogió el vuelo del vestido y lo miró intensamente.- ¿Te gusta pues? - _¿Estaba filtreando con él?_

-Hmpf, no está mal. - Draco estiró la mano para coger dos nuevas copas llenas de un camarero que se acababa de posar a su lado.

-Oh, pues todos me han dicho que ha mejorado mucho mi estilo desde el vestido del Torneo de los Tres Magos. - Ella le aceptó la copa con cara de puchero, aunque se la veía claramente divertida.

-¿Fuiste? Ni me acuerdo de verte.- ' _Draco Malfoy eres un mentiroso. Bien que te acuerdas de ella'_ pensó que debía disimular porque no podía admitir que esa noche había considerado seducirla. - Bueno seguro que se te ha pegado el buen estilo de vivir pared con pared conmigo.

-No seas ingenuo, pequeño padowan, eres tú quien coge una costumbre muggle- Draco se puso tenso de golpe. ¿Padowan? ¿Qué diantres había pasado en ese sueño? Sabía que algunos sueños podían ser premonitorios pero ¿que hiciera la misma referencia? Había leído sobre compartición de sueños, ¿habría soñado ella en él?

-Eso es que me estoy pasando al lado oscuro.- Rió por dentro al ver la cara de estupefacción que puso ella.

-¿Des de cuando haces referencias a Star Wars?

-Des de que tengo acciones en Hollywood.- Esa conversación se estaba empezando a repitir…- Y además he hecho una maratón estos días.

\- ¿Tu mirando películas? Oh Merlin, como cambia el mundo en poco tiempo. Pero seguro que has desconectado de la universidad. ¿Te han llegado las notas? Yo he estado mirando libros para el semestre que viene… Grimmauld Place tiene una muy buena biblioteca.

-Empollona hasta el fin, ¿eh? No que me interese demasiado, pero ¿qué tal te fueron los exámenes?

De pronto, con eso, iban ya por la cuarta copa, y seguían hablando, ahora ya más animadamente de las clases, los profesores, las clases que tenían por delante, y de la vida en la universidad. Así los encontró Narcissa Malfoy, a medio criticar el profesor de Introducción a la medicación.

-Draco hijo, creo que no me has presentado a tu amiga.

-Madre.- De pronto se dió cuenta de lo relajado que había estado y de la conversación tan intensa que estaban teniendo.- Creo que ya os conocéis pero vamos a repetir las presentaciones en un ambiente más… agradable. Ella es Hermione Granger. Granger, Narcissa Malfoy, mi madre.

-Oh, pues sí que nos conocemos. Estás francamente espectacular esta noche, querida.

-Sí, creo que es normal que note la mejora, ya que la última vez que nos vimos estaba tendida en el salón de su casa, sangrando y retorciéndome bajo la varita de su hermana.- Hermione se había tensado y se había endurecido su rostro.

-Sí, esto fue un desencuentro bastante inoportuno la verdad. Espero que Draco ya se haya disculpado correctamente por lo sucedido hace dos años.

-No, la verdad es que no. Pero en pos de nuestra convivencia vecinal lo había dejado correr. Si me disculpáis, tengo que volver con mis amigos. Un placer. - Hermione dejó la copa vacía en la barra y se alejó hacia un grupo de ruidosos jugadores de quidditch donde fué bienvenida y abrazada por Oliver Wood a quien se le veía bastante afectado por el alcohol.

-Le falta pulir cosas, pero no me desagrada.- Le dijo su madre estirando la mano para coger una copa de champagne.

-No seas ingenua madre. No es tu prototipo _de sangre._

\- En estos nuevos tiempos, uno se debe adaptar.

\- Pues tampoco no es mi tipo.

-No era lo que parecía todo este rato.

-Estudiamos juntos y le importa tanto como a mi exceder expectativas.

-¿Tiene pretendiente?

-Ha estado con Oliver Wood este tiempo.

-¿Pero la ha cortejado formalmente?

-No. No es una chica que se deje tamizar por un anillo. Su carrera pasa por delante.

-Voy a mantener que me cae bien. Le enviaré un arreglo floral para presentar mis disculpas.

-No creo que lo que le pasó en nuestra casa se arregle con flores…

\- No pero del resto te encargarás tú, ¿verdad hijo? Queremos mantenernos en el buen lado del ministerio, y tu amistad con Granger, Wood y los otros nos ayudarían a reducir el estigma social.

-¿Por qué te crees que llevo tanto rato hablando con ella?

-No me parecía que lo hicieras por diplomacia o para ayudar a nuestra relaciones públicas. Está a punto de llegar medianoche. Voy a convocar a todo el mundo al lado de la fuente.

Draco se entretuvo en la barra un rato mientras vió a todos los asistentes dirigirse hacia el reloj encantado que habían colocado en medio del patio y que su madre y diferentes patrocinadores empezaban sus discursos. Todos empezaron a moverse hacia allí pero se dió cuenta que Granger había vuelto a su mesa a buscar el pequeño bolso que había llevado encima, y sonrió maliciosamente. El camino de vuelta a la fuente que había escogido la había llevado a una trampa que justo esa tarde había echado una reprimenda a su madre por ella.. Y de pronto, su sueño tuvo un poco más de sentido, y se dejó llevar por el instinto. Se acercó lentamente con dos copas de cava en mano, hasta pasadas las largas hojas del Sauce que ocultaban a Granger sin poder avanzar ni un centímetro. Se recostó contra el tronco y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Copa de champán para celebrar el año nuevo?

-¡Malfoy! ¡No me puedo mover! ¡Llama a alguien!

-Para ser la bruja más lista de nuestro siglo, eres bastante espesa, ¿verdad?

-Volvemos a los insultos, veo. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? ¡Como mínimo acercame la varita!

\- No voy a acercarme a ti, porque si lo hago, voy a caer en el hechizo y voy a tener que besarte.

-¡¿De que vas?! - de lejos se oyó cómo empezaban la cuenta atrás.

¡12!

Él sólo se limitó sonreír y señalar arriba, haciendo que ella siguiera su dedo con la mirada. Muérdago.

¡11!

-Está hechizado…

¡10!

-Bingo

¡9!

-¿Y no voy a poder salir de aquí hasta que alguien me bese?

¡8!

-¿Quieres que vaya a avisar a tu… lo que sea?

¡7!

-No va a llegar antes de la medianoche. Bésame tu rápido que pueda llegar yo.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que te bese, Granger? ¿Qué gano yo con ello?

¡6!

-¿Tampoco será un drama para ti no? Ya lo hiciste una vez. Y no creo que el muérdago hechizado necesite más que un roce.

¡5!

Draco se fue acercando lentamente, hasta que se dió cuenta que el hechizo lo envolvía y lo lanzaba directamente contra ella.

-¿Es lo que quieres?

¡4!

-¡Quiero salir de aquí, Malfoy! - No parecía ni enfadada, sólo cansada de haber estado allí atrapada. Cogiendo una de las copas que él sostenía, se la terminó de golpe y lo miró furiosa- Dame el dichoso beso de las narices y salgamos de aquí.

¡3!

Acercó los labios a los suyos, y le dió un pequeño beso, suave y castizo, como el roce de una pluma, descubriendo que los labios de ella eran suaves, mullidos y acogedores. No se habían tocado hasta entonces pero algo lo llevó a avanzar un poco más. Hermione le devolvía la mirada intensamente y no se pudo resistir más, mientras le posaba una mano en la mejilla, acariciando la base de su cabeza con los dedo, la tiró hacia él para capturar esos labios embriagadores con los suyos, buscando más. Dejó de oír la cuenta atrás, e ignoró el estallido de los fuegos artificiales. En ese momento, no existía otra cosa para él que Hermione Granger entre sus brazos, devolviéndole un segundo beso apasionado y profundo. No era violento como el primero que le dió en el pasillo, no era tierno y castizo, era de los que le despertaban un rugido dentro del pecho y lo llevaban a cogerla con las dos manos y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Sólo quería cogerla por las caderas y empotrarla contra el tronco del árbol. Granger estaba devolviéndole el beso con ganas y pasión, enredando las lenguas y haciendo que su cerebro se apagara de placer. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando de pronto noto que ella se había separado y se empezaba a alejar.

-Que tengas un feliz año, Malfoy. - Sorbiendo el cava, Draco miró cómo se alejaba casi al trote y llegaba junto a sus amigos mientras todos brindaban y se abrazaban celebrando el nuevo año. ¿Estaba avergonzada por lo que había pasado? Ni lo había mirado a la cara cuando se iba. Eran tan espesos que no habían ni notado que no estaba. Al llegar al lado de Wood, vió como se besaban. No podía evitar rabiar por dentro al ver que cambiaba con tanta facilidad, pero si lo pensaba bien, él habría hecho lo mismo si Lenka hubiera estado allí esperándolo. La cabeza le iba a mil por hora. ¿Tampoco era para tanto, no? ¿Que era un beso? Además uno de año nuevo, que normalmente todo el mundo se besaba con quien tuviera cerca sólo por la buena suerte que conllevaba de cara al año entrante.

Pero si en principio tenía que ser para quitarse esa sensación que el sueño le había dejado, lo único que había hecho era empeorarlo. Ahora, quería más.


	17. Chapter 17

N.A.: Hola de nuevo! Como siempre, perdonad el parón de estos meses pasados. Cómo siempre _life happens,_ y no he tenido demasiado tiempo. Ahora vuelvo con un poco más de tiempo, inspiración y con unos cuantos capítulos preparados. ;)

Muchas gracias por la espera, por los reviews, y por incorporar este fanfic a vuestra lista de favs y follows. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

* * *

El sol se ponía en el horizonte, escondiéndose detrás de las montañas que se veían a través de los fenestrales de la biblioteca. Hermione no solía despistarse demasiado, pero ese día dejó que su mente divagara, recostandose en el sillón y dando un largo sorbo de su café. Encima de la mesa había una enorme cantidad de papeles y libros, todos apilados alrededor de una hoja a medio escribir. La frase en negrita rezaba "Poción reabastecedora de sangre vs. transfusiones. Ventajas y desventajas de ambos métodos y posibles combinaciones para un mejor tratamiento. Asignatura: Medicina Muggle. Profesor: Rick Bonham. Entrega: 3 de Febrero". Suerte que aún le quedaba una semana. Encima de una gran pila de apuntes, se podía ver el horario de ese semestre:

 _L-X 09:00- 13:00 Curación de heridas II. Heridas por hechizos._

 _L 15:00- 19:00 Medicina muggle_

 _M 13:00- 19:00 Enfermedades mágicas_

 _J 09:00-15:00 Fisiología general_

 _V 09:00 - 17:00 Anatomía._

La castaña lo estaba mirando fijamente, hasta que desvió la vista hacia el horizonte, suspirando intensamente y recorriéndose la cicatriz del brazo. Ese mes de enero había sido de los más duros de su educación. No se podía quejar, meses peores había vivido yendo a la caza de Horrocruxes e intentando sobrevivir. La cicatriz era muestra de ello, y por eso la reseguia. Para recordarse que estar triste en tiempos de paz, era sin duda un privilegio. Por una vez en su vida, los problemas que la achicaban eran mundanos, de una univesitaria cualquiera. Pero no por eso, la entristecía menos.

Ese mes se había sentido muy sola sin Oliver que ya se había ido, sin Harry que volvía a estar de expedición con los aurores, sin Ginny porqué tenía los exámenes ahora, sin Ron por qué no le hablaba… y con Malfoy en dos clases cada semana haciéndole el vacío. Ni la miraba ni le hablaba, y obviamente, se regodeaba cuando Lenka iba a buscarlo a la salida de clase, besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

Había intentado olvidar ese beso estúpido pero no podía. Era un beso de lo más tonto, algo que había sido para salir de debajo el muérdago y después ir con Oliver, pero como siempre, volvía y volvía a él. Malfoy, sin mucho ánimo de volver a su rutina silenciosa de compañeros de biblioteca, se instalaba siempre unas mesas más allá, sin tan solo mirarla, ni dar señal alguna de notar su presencia. Tampoco le quería ir detrás. Él sí que tenía una relación en la que estar.

A veces se arrepentía de haber dicho a Oliver que no quería nada. Se arrepentía de haberlo alejado, pero sabía cierto que no podía darle lo que él quería, porque por más cariño que sintiera por él, siempre le faltaba algo.

-¿Hermione?

Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Cuando se giró para ver a su interlocutor, no vio a otro que a Ronald Weasley allí de pie, con la cara hecha un mapa. El resto de los ocupantes de la biblioteca seguían en sus quehaceres, así que Hermione sólo tuvo que hacer un leve muffliato para poder hablar con su ex-novio.

-¿Ron? ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Todo bien?

-Hermione, yo…

-Ron me asustas

-Hermione, lo siento muchísimo. No sabía lo que hacía. No sabía que pasaría esto, yo…

-¿Ron que pasa? Cuéntamelo desde el principio.- La chica indicó la silla vacía que estaba a su lado, y el chico se sentó.

-Hermione quiero que sepas que no fui yo quien rompió contigo. No era yo mismo cuando todo eso pasó. Ni era yo en las vacaciones de navidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, George me hizo darme cuenta que me estaba pasando un poco…

-¿Con la bebida?

-Bueno si, pero la cosa es que no sólo era whisky. Cuando tu estabas aquí, al principio de todo, en una fiesta una noche alguien trajo polvos de Doxy.

-Pero eso es….

-Es fatal, lo sé. Pero lo probé, y mi mundo de pronto no fue el mismo. Acabé enganchado a eso como el respirar. Cada mañana en el café, otro poco con las cervezas de después del trabajo, y tanto otro cuando estábamos de fiesta. No me sentía triste por Fred, no te echaba todo el rato de menos, las pesadillas desaparecieron, dejé de estar cabizbajo porque todos estabais aquí, mis inhibiciones se fueron… Y empecé a hacer todo eso. Las fiestas, Lavender, los gritos… Bueno ya me entiendes. En navidades, cuando te armé el escándalo, estaba fuera de mi.

-Ron no sé qué decirte…

\- Déjame terminar. - El chico la miraba con ojos suplicantes, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada para fijarla en las manos de ella, las que tenía cogidas entre las suyas, mientras trazaba círculos con el pulgar- Ahora, he estado yendo a terapia, y Lavender está también. Sólo quiero que sepas que ya no soy esa persona. Y que quiero otra oportunidad en tu vida, porque ahora no es nuestro momento, pero seguramente en un futuro lo será.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, evaluando todo lo que había aprendido ahora. Había sospechado que el alcohol podría tener algo que ver con la actitud de Ron, con los gritos y la locura, pero nada por el estilo.

-Oigo tu cerebro pensar fuerte, Herms.

-Ron necesito espacio y tiempo para asumir todo lo que me hiciste. La herida es profunda - Hermione sacó las manos de entre las del pelirrojo, y lo miró a los ojos, con la vista empañada de lágrimas. - No puedo volver el tiempo atrás y olvidar el daño que me has hecho, la confianza ya no está. Sí que quiero poder ir a tu casa y que no me chilles, que volvamos a construir la confianza que teníamos, y ser amigos. Ir a tomar unas cervezas, poder hablar de nuestras vidas…

-No pido nada más. Sólo que no sientas rencor de Lavender, porque ahora estoy con ella y me ha ayudado mucho. - Hermione se quedó que no sabía si reír o darle una leche. Ron siempre salía con ese tipo de comentarios fuera de lugar.

-Tranquilo, me parece bien estes con alguien que te quiera.- Eso le dolía un poco decirlo en voz alta, pero en el fondo, y por mucho dolor que le hubieran causado, su amigo tenía derecho a ser feliz sin ella. Ron se tiró a su cuello, para abrazarla bien fuerte.

-A mi sigue sin gustarme Wood para ti. Vale que me pasé con las maneras, pero no hace parar ti.- Le espetó taciturno en medio del abrazo.

-No te preocupes, ya no estamos juntos. - Hermione no sabía que le dolía más, que Ron fuera a hacer su vida con otra persona. Ron, de quién había estado enamorada tanto tiempo, o que Oliver ya no estuviera allí.

-¿Ah no? ¡Pues me alegro mucho! - Realmente ese chico no tenía filtro alguno. - ¿Vamos a tomar algo? Seguro que te debes estar aburriendo mucho. Vamos, invito yo.

La abrazó fuertemente mientras sacaba la varita y la agitaba para recogerle las cosas (que manía tenía esa familia con recogerle los libros). Al deshacerse del brazo, se dió cuenta que Malfoy los estaba observando fríamente, con un rostro impasible casi sin parpadear. Hermione se sintió muy incómoda pero aún más, cuando el Ron le pasó un brazo por la espalda, y vió como la barbilla del rubio se elevaba en gesto de desaprobación, para después volver a a su rostro inexpresivo.

Esos momentos la crispaban enormemente. Si tenia un problema, ¡que se lo dijera a la cara! Y además, ella podía hacer lo que le daba la gana, que por algo no tenía a nadie a quién dar explicaciones. Hermione pasó un brazo por la cintura de Ron, decidida a intentar retomar esa amistad, aunque siguiera teniendo una espina en el corazón que le impidiera volver a quererlo como al principio. Con ese abrazo fraternal y sin mirar atrás se fue hacia la puerta, para tomarse unas pintas con su amigo.

* * *

Achispada, dando tumbos y aún con una cerveza en la mano, Hermione llegó a la puerta de su habitación. A Ron le había encantado _La Ladera,_ y no había habido manera de parar la fiesta. Luego se añadió Ginny, y hasta Goldstein se había añadido al reencuentro. La adición más peculiar fue Blaise Zabini, quien se había añadido al grupo en algún momento que Hermione no recordaba y se había convertido en el alma de la fiesta en un momento. A la hora de irse, tan caballeroso como siempre, Zabini se ofreció a ir con ella. Se despidió de él en las escaleras centrales, ya que el chico vivía en la otra parte de ese pasillo.

Ahora, delante de la puerta de su habitación y sin acertar a entrar la llave en la cerradura, su cerebro lógico se conectó y se riñó a sí misma por abusar tan frecuentemente del alcohol. Debian para esas borracheras de fin de semana, _'pero no es ni fin de semana, si hoy es jueves',_ y empezar a beber de manera responsable o pasarse a las sin alcohol. _Pero y lo bien que te lo pasas… ¡Shhh!_

-¡Shhh tu, no tiegnes niidea de dejjjjarte llevvvarrr, cerebro ehtúpido!- en su estado de ebriedad, se dio cuenta que mantenía una discusión consigo misma, y se puso a reír sofocadamente por bajo de la nariz.- ¡Shhh, shhhh!

Un ruido repentino le hizo encogerse y hacerse una bola protegiéndose la cabeza.

-Granger, ¿qué coño haces?

Hermione levantó la cabeza, para ver la que le pareció la persona más enfadada del mundo. Los ojos de Draco Malfoy la perforaban, rabiosos y ella, viéndole des del suelo con los brazos en jarras, se puso a reír.

-¿Vas borracha?

-Un poquitííín. ¿Tu noooo? ¡Eso si que es noticia! - Hermione se rió, le lanzó una mirada entre seductora y orgullosa, y se levantó de golpe blandiendo las llaves de su puerta. Volvió a intentar abrir, rehuyendo al rubio.

-¿Te parece bonito?

-¿Bonito? ¿Me mmmetí yo en tu viddda cuando tu te desmayaste delante de miii puerta dos vecesss?

-Si, la verdad es que si que lo hiciste, eres una metomentodo, ¿recuerdas?

-Ñi, ñi, ñi.- No se pudo estar de hacerle escarnio cuando entreabrió por fin la puerta de habitación - Ya puedes ir yéndote a tu cuarto, que ha terminado el espectáculo. Tanto interés ahora para después seguir ignorándome. Mira Malfoy, no necesito este drama hoy en mi vida.

-He visto a Weasley. - Draco se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta mientra Hermione entraba y tiraba el bolso en la mesa. Como veía que no se iba a ir, empezó a sacarse los zapatos.

-Yo también.

-¿Y?

-¿Yyyyy, que?

-¿Volveis a estar juntitos? ¿Ya le has perdonado y volveis a ser la parejita feliz?

-¡Pero a ti que te importa! - se enfureció Hermione.- ¿Desssde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que pase en MI vida? A ti, además. ¿No tienes una novia para pedirle a ella explicaciones de lo que hace o deja de hacer?

Hermione se empezó a desvestir al ver que no pensaba moverse del umbral. Si iba a tocarle las narices, ella iba a ignorarlo como había hecho él todo el mes. La verdad es que le estaba quitando todo el buen humor que había traído consigo.

-No te cortes, eh, Malfoy. Pasa hombre, y siéntate. No es que estés interfiriendo en mis intenciones de dormir la mona o me estés mirando mientras me desvisto.

-Mañana hay clase- le espetó cortante, pero cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó ante la mirada estupefacta de Hermione, quien se acababa de quedar en sujetador y cogía la camiseta del pijama. - Me acabas de invitar, ¿recuerdas? No me pongas esa cara.

-¿Y qué? Pues mira, a lo mejor no voy. Tampoco es que fueses a notar mi ausencia de golpe y porrazo. - Se acercó hasta el neceser que colgaba de la puerta del baño y sacó un frasco de poción. Con un trago largo, Hermione recuperó la sobriedad.

-He notado que no has venido a cenar.

-Ron me ha invitado a cenar

-¿Una cita?

-Para tu información, no, aunque no sea de tu incumbencia. Ron tiene a Lavender.

-Y tú estás sola.

-Merlín Malfoy, eres sutil y delicado,¿eh? Si todo lo haces con este tacto…

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Otra cosa que no te atañe, pero beber, beber y beber mucho con nuestros amigos. Y con uno de tuyo, si es que los conservas: Zabini.

-¿Has cenado con Blaise Zabini?

-No, he tomado capirinhas con Blaise Zabini. Un buen chico. Nada parecido a ti. No se como terminó en Slytherin. No se parece en nada a ti y a tu egocentrismo, tu superioridad, tu desprecio por todo el mundo.

-¿Así que tienes nueva conquista para tu cama?

\- Mira, quién sabe. No está nada mal. Es todo un caballero.

-¿Porque estás enfadada conmigo? - De pronto la cara del chico se había suavizado, pero Hermione no lo vio porque estaba haciendo equilibrios para ponerse los pantalones del pijama. Entre los saltitos y el repentino cambio de tema, se dió con el meñique del pie en el canto de la mesa, y terminó en el suelo, medio llorando de dolor y rabia. Él se levantó, y con un movimiento de varita la elevó, pero aún así la rodeó con los brazos y la depositó en la cama, sentándose a su lado.

-¿ Ahora te las das de caballeroso?¿Porque tienes que estar siempre cuando hago el ridículo? ¿No te bastaron esos dientes de castor que me hiciste?

-No puedes contestar una pregunta con una pregunta.

-No puedes ignorar que me he hecho daño para satisfacer tu curiosidad egoísta.

-No puedes reprocharme nada, porque quita seriedad al grado de dolor que puedas tener.

-No puedes ignorarme todo un mes y ahora venir pidiendo explicaciones.

-¿Por eso estás enfadada?

-No, estoy enfadada porque todo esto es un juego.

-¿Todo esto?

-La gente. Para ti somos un juego. Eres un manipulador.

-¿Tu crees? - Malfoy se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella, recostando las manos en la cama a cada lado de sus piernas

-¡Sigues jugando! ¿Es el reto del mes esto? ¿Vamos a ir besándonos una vez cada mes y después ignorarnos?

-¿Eso es lo que te cabrea?

-Sí y no. Me cabrea que eres un maldito acaparador. No estoy para este juego psicológico de _ni contigo ni sin ti_.Vete a marear a otra si esto te funciona con ellas. ¿Y por cierto, donde tienes a Lenka?

-¿No quieres que me quede contigo? - ¿Porqué cambiaba de tema cada vez que sacaba un tema interesante ella?

-N-no.- El orgullo le podía más que las posibles, y remotas ganas que podía tener Hermione de que se quedase allí a dormir con ella. Dormir acompañada era agradable, y sin duda echaba de menos a Oliver. Pero por delante de eso, pasaba su autoestima y su orgullo. No pensaba dejarse manipular.

-Bien, porque no iba a hacerlo. - De repente Malfoy se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y cerró la luz. - Buenas noches, Granger. Ah, y… bonitas bragas.

Maldito y exasperante hijo de una gran veela. ¿Qué había sido eso?


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows nuevos.

Espero que no os desesperéis conmigo, porque estamos en un _impasse_ como pasa muchas veces en la vida real. ¡El siguiente llegará pronto!

Un abrazo

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Ponerse al día del trabajo no era difícil si se pasaba la semana entera en la biblioteca al salir de clase. Las entregas eran interesantes, y las semanas pasaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, acercándose cada vez más a los parciales de principios de marzo. Después de esa noche, y de estar toda la semana pensando en el imbécil de Malfoy, y sólo sacar un notable bajo en Medicina Muggle, Hermione se dio cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar por tonterías y que debía centrarse en la universidad.

No había conseguido ser tan racional para dejarlo absolutamente de lado, pero sí que había encontrado ciertas distracciones, y sin duda, la cantidad de trabajo que tenía le exigía concentración. Por suerte suya, Ginny seguía con muchas ganas de salir de fiesta cada fin de semana. Harry vivía en un mundo totalmente aislado y volvía alguna semana con magulladuras suficientes como Eso le proporcionaba una vía de escape de la rutina y del agobio de las semanas que ya le iba bien. Muchas noches se añadía Blaise con ellas, y a pesar de que muchas veces desaparecía para ir detrás de alguna chica, solía volver, para pasar la noche riendo y charlando.

Las veces que más habían reído había sido cuando por turnos se cubrían unos a otros. No había noche que alguien no intentara ligar con ellos, así que se montaban un espectáculo diferente delante de la nueva conquista. Habían desarrollado una señal para ver cuando estaban cansados de atenciones, Ginny era la que más lo hacía, Blaise el que menos, y se cubrían unos a otros de atenciones no deseadas.

Hermione le había cogido cariño. No estaba al nivel de amistad que tenía con Ron o Harry, pero si que le había ayudado a sentirse menos sola, y por eso lo valoraba enormemente. Además Blaise no era para nada tonto, y seguía fácilmente su ritmo y su humor. Había dejado de pasar las horas de biblioteca en la de su facultad, para pasarlas en la biblioteca central con Blaise y Ginny, quienes también tenían que trabajar hasta altas horas. Ese dia, al verla aparecer con una decena de libros flotando tras de sí, ambos pararon de trabajar.

-A veces me pregunto cuanto te compensa nuestra compañía para venir tan cargada de tu biblioteca. - El toque mordaz del chico le hacía reír.

-Ya sabes que tu compañía siempre lo compensa, y que lo hago por ti, porque me echarías de menos. - Realmente esa amistad, si que le compensaba a ella y le agradecía el soporte emocional.

-Echaría de menos tu capacidad de organizarnos a los dos, y obviamente, que me trajeses café y bollos cada tarde.

-Te vas a poner como un tocino - Le espetó Ginny con la boca llena, mientras él le levantaba la ceja.- Eh, no me mires así. Yo tengo entreno después, y lo voy a quemar. ¿Qué haces tú para quemarlo?

La sonrisa pícara del moreno hizo que ambas le dieran un toque con los libros en el brazo.

-Eres incorregible- Rió Hermione.

-Al menos, no huyo de nadie - Le susurró él mientras se estiraba para coger una tira de regaliz del centro de la mesa.

-Yo no huyo de nadie.

-Que estés en esta biblioteca donde te faltan libros para terminar tus trabajos no me convence demasiado.

- _Nadie_ tiene novia, por si no te acuerdas. Y intenta jugar a dos bandas conmigo. - Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba confesando abiertamente que le atraía Malfoy pero ¿acaso no lo habían dejado claro los dos que allí había algo no resuelto?

-Si lo conocieras un poco mejor, verías como _nadie_ tiene formas extrañas de expresar aprecio.

-No me embauques.

- _Nadie_ no para de preguntar cómo van nuestras fiestas.

-Pues _nadie_ debería venir para ver como van.

-Eres una bruja malvada, porque sabes que si _nadie_ viniera algún viernes de fiesta con nosotros, te irías a casa enfurruñada a dormir.

Se decía a sí misma que no estaba evitando a Malfoy, pero sentir adrenalina cuando iba a buscar libros específicos y lo veía al fondo, en la que había sido su mesa, le instaba a dejar de mentirse. Si ahora él quería volver a estar bien con ella, no le bastaría "confraternizar" en la biblioteca o apuntarse en sus expediciones nocturnas. Estaba hasta el moño de esa actitud, de ese juego que se llevaba. En las dos clases que compartían, Hermione se había alejado de él tanto como podía, e intentaba no compartir nunca caldero con él, y si alguna noche lo veía hablando con Blaise en _La Ladera_ , se alejaba rápidamente. Si que era verdad que desde la última vez que se vieron y después de un ridículo tal, se había acostumbrado a vestirse y arreglarse antes de salir de casa. No era que buscase impresionarlo, ya que Lenka le daba mil vueltas con calidad de ropa, y Malfoy no era precisamente ajeno a la ropa de alta categoría, pero si que lo hacía para sí misma, y las miradas a hurtadillas que recibía del rubio a veces en clase. Sintiéndose guapa se sentía más segura, con la capacidad de comerse el mundo. Como mínimo, y por mas que le pesara al sentirse tan superficial, era un chute de autoestima.

-Hermione - la voz la volvió de golpe a la realidad. Estaba pensando en el cambio que había hecho desde la escuela. Sin preocuparse demasiado, había conseguido definirse un estilo en el que se sentía cómoda.

-Dime.

-Te preguntaba si vendrás conmigo a la fiesta de carnaval.

-¿Por que?

-Para que el disfraz tenga sentido.- Blaise era el triple de coqueto que ella, pero ya iba bien por que daba buenos consejos.

-¿Realmente sigues empeñado en ir de aristócratas? ¿No lo eres ya? - Hermione bajó la vista para seguir pasando a limpio los esquemas y dibujos de fisiología general.

-Puede. Pero es divertido ponerse calzón y casaca.

-¿Pero en qué siglo estás pensando? ¿Downtown Abbey o Maria Antonieta?

-Querida, Luís XV y Maria, ¡evidentemente! Harías una pésima Maria Antonieta. No estás hecha para ser frívola y egoísta. Y yo soy demasiado querido para representar a Luís XVI.

-Si los consigues tu y te ocupas tú de todo, cuenta conmigo. No me hagas hacer a mi el trabajo porque tengo entregas para ese mismo dia, y no puedo estar para ello.

-El viernes lo tendrás en tu habitación.

-¿Porqué quieres ir en disfraz conjunto? - preguntó levantando la vista Ginny, quien hasta entonces había pasado de la conversación.

-¿Quieres la explicación larga o la corta?

-Sorpréndenos.- Lo animó la pelirroja cogiendo una magdalena más y Hermione levantó la vista de sus apuntes expectante.

-Si vas en disfraz en grupo, pierdes originalidad y no destacas de entre la multitud. Si vas solo puedes aparentar ser una persona solitaria y poco capaz de interactuar en un grupo o ser suficientemente cordial para ponerte de acuerdo con otros. Si vas en pareja tienes doble funcionalidad: muchas ya no se atreven a entrarte porque se piensan que ya estás cogido. Las que si que se atreven, pueden ver que tienes buenas amigas, que eres una persona sociable y que valoras tus amistades.

-A veces me das miedo Zabini.- Ginny se lo miró de hito en hito.- Cuando me pregunto porqué estás en políticas, o porqué fuiste a Slytherin, esto me lo responde.

-Gracias bonita. Todo un halago.

* * *

Nunca habían celebrado carnaval en el colegio y de pequeña le había gustado mucho. Por suerte, ahora que las fiestas estaban organizadas por estudiantes de todo el mundo, cada fin de semana era una festividad diferente. Si no fuese porque estaba rodeada de superhéroes, militares, Merlines, vikingos, dragones, piratas, hombres lobo, vampiros, veelas, xy otros disfraces igual o más exagerados que los suyos, Hermione se había sentido francamente acomplejada.

Blaise estaba en la entrada de la residencia con un disfraz de color negro con un ribeteado dorado que sólo dejaba entrever que la tela era negra. Si fuese otra persona, habría dudado que el bordado que adornaba todo su traje no fuese de oro puro. Su casaca caía larga hasta detrás de las rodillas, abrochada a partir de la cintura. Los calzones dorados se encajaban en unos calcetines largos y negros, a conjunto con el pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello, y que le cubría el torso. Los botines, de ribetes dorados y negros destacaban en sus pies, conjuntados con los volantes que le cubrían las muñeca. Con una mano en el bolsillo, y otra que reposaba elegantemente en la empuñadura de una espada, que Hermione esperaba francamente que fuera falsa, Blaise Zabini estaba en la entrada con cara de aburrimiento, que ella reconoció como su cara de escanear las multitudes y evaluar posibles conquistas para esa noche.

Hermione había encontrado su disfraz colgado en el interior de su puerta, junto con las instrucciones de vestido. Si alguien le hubiera explicado que para ese disfraz se tenía que haber puesto un corsé,no se lo habría creído. Su vestido era blanco crudo, y con el mismo ribeteado denso y intensamente dorado que llevaba Blaise. Sus puños de doble volante eran mucho más amplios, abultados y vaporosos que los de Blaise. Mientras que en la bata abierta en la parte delantera el ribete sólo seguía los bordes, la falda y el peto que le cubrían el torso tenían un brocado muy denso. Por otra parte, los pliegues Watteau parecían una pequeña capa que la hacía sonreír. El armazón que le levantaba la falda a los lados, era sin duda lo más incómodo. Ese tontillo era excesivo para sus caderas, pero sin duda le acentuaba las curvas. Curvas que estaban demasiado acentuadas en la zona del pecho, la que la sentía hacer expuesta. El pelo alto recogido no le ayudaba a disimular el busto. Al verla, Blaise se acercó a la base de la escalera sonriente y le hizo una reverencia extendiéndole la mano:

- _Mademoiselle_

- _Monsieur_ \- Hermione le cogió las faldas y le devolvió la reverencia riendo.

-¡No me creo que esta noche todo el campus vayamos al pueblo!

-Ya sabes como nos ponemos con Halloween y Carnaval. Es la única temporada en que nos podemos mezclar con muggles y no parecer freaks. De todos modos, ya sabes que siempre terminamos e _n La Ladera_.

-Si, ya lo sé. Aunque volvamos pronto, me parece muy adecuada la norma de dejar las varitas aquí.

-Si, no está mal. Levantaríamos sospechas si todos fuéramos con palitos de madera en la mano, fuese cual fuese nuestro disfraz.

-¿Has cogido libras?

-¿Dudáis de mi, princesa? Vamos ya, que me muero de ganas de enseñar nuestro disfraz al mundo. Somos la pareja más porno de la noche.

-¿No tienes otro adjetivo para nosotros?

-No. No te engañes. - Blaise estaba muy seductor y se le notaba más que cómodo con esa ropa y siendo el centro de atención.- Si miras a tu alrededor, verás que no hay nadie que no nos desnudando con la mirada, sin importar si son chicos o chicas.

-La verdad es que esta ropa te sienta bien. - Comentó ella ignorando el comentario. - Deberías ir cada dia a clase así.

-Querida, si fuese a clase así cada día, los profesores no podrían dar clase y los alumnos no prestarían atención. _Allons, chérie._


	19. Chapter 19

N.A. Seguimos con el carnaval donde lo dejamos pero no terminará aquí la noche. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los nuevos favs y follows nuevos pero sobre todo, a todos los que me dejáis estos reviews tan majos!

Parejachyca me ves venir siempre y MarycieloFelton no me odies demasiado en este capítulo, sé que adoras a Lenka ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

-Explícame algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Porqué un chico como tú no tiene a nadie en su vida?

Blaise y Hermione caminaban lentamente por el medio de la calle, cogidos del brazo. Llevaban una copa llena de champán y la iban vaciando progresivamente. La gente se apartaba para dejarlos pasar, mirando embelesados. Habían entrado en el papel de lleno, y la pregunta de Hermione flotó en el aire un momento. Veían a la gente pasar alocada y gritando mientras que ellos iban con porte formal.

-Tengo a mucha gente en mi vida, querida.

-Ya me entiendes.

-Te entiendo.

Le dejó tiempo de silencio para responderle a la pregunta. No sabía hasta qué punto podía preguntar esas cosas a alguien que parecía tan reservado.

-No todo es tener una relación.

-No dejas de buscar quien te acompañe a la cama, pero nunca repites.

-Ya.

Blaise miraba a los lados, analizando a los festejantes, y haciendo leves inclinaciones de cabeza cuando se cruzaba con conocidos. Hermione siguió deslizándose elegantemente sobre los adoquines de la calle, reposando su brazo en el de él y sorbiendo de la copa, ya casi vacía.

-Después de la guerra, aprendes a cerrar el corazón. Mi familia no se involucró directamente, prefirieron ir con el movimiento sin inmiscuirse demasiado. Yo me quedé en el medio. El último año de colegio, fue uno de los horrores más grandes que he vivido. Alecto y Amycus no tuvieron piedad. ¿Recuerdas a Katie Bell? Estaba un año por delante de vosotros, pero después del percance con el collar de Malfoy, perdió el curso y se quedó ese séptimo año para recuperar. Hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiese hecho.

Hermione lo estiró hacia unas mesas redondas que estaban en medio de la calle y se acercó a la barra para recoger dos cervezas. Sentándose a su lado y acercándole una de las jarras, esperó en silencio. Después de un largo sorbo y mirando a lo lejos, Blaise siguió.

-Creo que no lo sabías, pero Katie y yo nos conocimos en el hospital en sexto. Yo estaba castigado ayudando a Pomfrey a ordenar pociones, y cuando se despertó después de haber tocado el collar, yo estaba allí. Estaba muy asustada y se me tiró al cuello. Ese abrazo fue el más especial que me han dado en mi vida. Te puedes imaginar que en mi casa mucho cariño no había. Por primera vez, lo sentí con ella. Un cariño puro, sin intenciones detrás, sólo por el mero hecho de tener contacto humano. Vi sus ojos asustados, sentí la necesidad de ayudarla y devolvérselo. No me dejó ir y estuvimos abrazados toda la noche. ¿Te acuerdas de esas chorradas de las auras entrelazándose? ¿De ser una pieza de un puzzle y de pronto encontrar la otra pieza que falta? ¿Que tu corazón de pronto late lento, porque todo encaja? Me dirás imbécil, pero a mi me pasó todo de golpe esa noche, pero no hice nada por miedo a arrastrarla conmigo en toda la oscuridad que nos venía encima.

"Bueno, ya te puedes imaginar como fue el resto. Los Carrow se cebaban con todo el mundo, excepto con los Slytherin. Reinábamos en el colegio y hacíamos lo que nos apetecía sin reprimenda alguna. Creo que era por el miedo a las represalias de nuestros padres. Eso sí, con los otro no tenían piedad."

"El dia que hicieron un cruciatus a Katie en medio del gran comedor, no pude más, y volví a desembotellar todo lo que sentía por ella. Fui a cuidarla al hospital y esa noche me di cuenta de la locura que estábamos viviendo. Si que te los puedes imaginar, però yo no podía creerme la cantidad de moratones y cortes que tenía. Le curé la herida que le habían hecho en la mejilla y estuve con ella toda la noche hablándole, explicándole historias. A partir de entonces, nos encontrábamos cada noche. Era el único momento de felicidad, y no siempre podíamos vernos. "

"Cuando se escondió en la Sala de los Menesteres, me invitó a ir con ella, y yo la invité a huir juntos. ¡Pero malditos Gryffindor, os tenéis que quedar ahí, a defender vuestra causa a capa y espada! A partir de ahí, al ver que no podía irme sin ella, y ella no iba a abandonar a los que la necesitaban, mi cerebro hizo un clic, y empecé a ayudar al ED. Creo que lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida, fue lo que me llevó directo a poder estar con ella y a que me viese como quién soy realmente. Un día nos abrazamos, otro nos besamos y a partir de allí me empezó a querer, y entre el horror que vivíamos cada día era mi luz."

"En la batalla, ya sabes que pasó. No estuve. No tuve coraje de luchar a su lado e hice lo que se me daba mejor: huir. Lo único que me consuela es que tuve coraje suficiente para esconder a los más pequeños y llevarlos a pisos francos para que estuvieran seguros. Me costó mucho que la Orden confiase en mí cuando llegaba a sus casas, pero una moneda de esas vuestras me dio inmunidad y aceptaron a los niños. Cuando terminé mi tarea, fui al hospital a buscarla. Supe que había sobrevivido pero no sabía que había pagado un precio tan alto."

-¿Dónde está?

-Ahora vive en una casita al lado del mar. En un sanatorio que les deja vivir en casas independientes, pero los monitorizan. ¿Sabes los resorts de las islas paradisíacas? Algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Perdió el juicio. No se acuerda de nada, ni de nadie. No reconoce a nadie, no me reconoce.

-Blaise, lo siento mucho… No quería hacerte entristecer. - Hermione le cogió una mano y entrelazó los dedos con él para transmitirle todo el cariño que podía. Blaise lo aceptó y le dió un suave apretón.

-Es parte de mi vida. Voy a verla a veces y me está volviendo a conocer. Le leo historias, le explico nuestra vida y se piensa que le explico una historia de fantasía. ¿Sabes la historia de Davy Jones? ¿El pirata que se arrancó el corazón? A veces pienso que soy él, que ya no tengo corazón dentro para querer a nadie. Katie se lo quedó y lo guarda en esa casita al lado del mar. Fue y será el amor de mi vida.

-Ginny lo sabe.- De pronto Hermione se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Si. Ginny sabía nuestra historia, fue una de las primeras que me recibió en el ED. A veces me da libros para llevarlos a Katie. Y vinilos. Estamos redescubriendo juntos a Nat King Cole.

-Ahora entiendo porque no fue nada borde contigo cuando te añadiste esa noche de fiesta. ¿Por qué no me habíais dicho nada?

-No habías preguntado. Y ya sabes que no soy de ir con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-Blaise… - Hermione estaba realmente compungida.

-Vamos, tenemos mucha fiesta por delante aún, querida, y la noche es jóven- Ambos se levantaron, aún de la mano y Hermione lo tiró hacia ella, abrazándolo fuerte.

-Nosotras te queremos, ¿lo sabes? Estamos aquí para tí.

-Vamos, Granger. No me hagas llevar el traje a la tintorería que las lágrimas dejan mancha. Suéltame, que te tengo que decir una cosa, pero escucha bien porqué será la última vez que lo vas a oír. - Blaise le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando aflojar el abrazo de oso de la castaña. Cuando ella lo miró con los ojos empañados, él le sonrió ampliamente.- Yo también os quiero.

* * *

Vieron a Han Solo y Leia esperándolos al lado de un bar del pueblo. Ginny estaba claramente encantada con su disfraz de princesa Leia. Harry le había comentado a Hermione que habían visto las películas en navidades. Ella no podía parar de reír al ver a su amigo tan avergonzado y a la vez tan contento de disfrazarse por primera vez en su vida. La pareja estaba fascinada con la ropa que llevaban los recién llegados, pero Blaise de pronto miró más allá y levantó la voz.

-¡Tú! ¡Crápula!

Todo el grupo se giró para ver a quién interpelaba el moreno. En la entrada del pub, y con una toga y una corona de laureles no estaba otro que Draco Malfoy acompañado de cerca por una exultante Cleopatra que se abalanzó a darles abrazos a todos.

-¡Ginny! ¡Oh y este es Harry! ¡ENCANTADA!, ¿Han Solo y Leia, eh? ¡Oh y vosotros estáis DI-VI-NOS! Blaise querido, dos besos.¡Hermione! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Has sabido algo de Ol? Le está yendo genial en el Puddlemore, ¿verdad? Ese último partido fue una delícia, que artista está hecho. ¿Os gusta mi disfraz? Estamos guapos de morenos, ¿verdad? Soy Cleopatra. ¿Sabéis que discutió con media Europa intentando abolir el esclavaje de muggles?

-Len, cariño, déjalos respirar. Potter. Weasley. Granger.- Malfoy les hizo pequeños asentimientos para reconocer su presencia, pero sólo estiró la mano a su amigo - Blaise.

-Así que César, ¿eh? - Blaise no podía parar de reírse de las pintas de su amigo. De blanco, con el pelo moreno, con sandalias y con un disfraz de pareja. Digno de retratar. Al unísono, y sin mirarse siquiera, alguien más respondió con Malfoy y con igual desdén a la pregunta.

-Es Marco Antonio.

-Hermione, tu siempre tan observadora, eres genial. ¡Cuanto, cuanto conocimiento! Marco Antonio y Cleopatra estaban locamente enamorados. Una tragedia todo junto, pero qué bonito fue. ¿Vosotros sois Luís XVI y Maria Antonieta? Uy, no os pega demasiado, demasiado odiados. ¿Luís XV y María Leszczyńska? ¿Sabes que era polaca? Si ,seguro que lo sabes. Qué tacto tan divino, Hermione. ¿Y estos pliegues Watteau? ¿Y estos _engageantes_? ¡ME ENCANTAN! En mi próxima fiesta de cumpleaños la temática será la Francia del , ¡decididíssimo! - El grupo se estaba preguntando mentalmente cuánto alcohol debía haber consumido Lenka para llegar a esa euforia, a ese nivel de saltitos y abrazos ya antes de haber empezado a cenar. Conociéndola, Blaise medía que debía haber intentado seguir el ritmo de la previa de Draco. Como mínimo a él no se le veía excesivamente tenso. - ¿Venís con nosotros?

-Seguro que tienen planes.- Cortó Malfoy.

-Si claro, porqué no.- Respondieron Blaise y Ginny a la vez.

-No es necesario.- También dijeron a la vez Harry y Hermione, obviamente incómodos por la situación.

-Venga, venga, no seáis tímidos. ¡Harry Potter! Vik me ha hablado maravillas de ti, y de Hermione claro.- le hizo un guiño a la chica, pero al ver la cara de pregunta de todos, aclaró. - ¿Vik? ¿Viktor Krum? Coincidimos en muchas fiestas. Un encanto de chico. Hermione después me cuentas, porque me explicó unas cositas… ¡Pero Harry! ¿Puedo llamarte Harry, verdad? Tienes que contarme cómo era Draks en el colegio. Con lo simpáticos que soís los dos, ¡y la de cosas que tenéis en común!, dice que no erais demasiado amigos.

-Ese sería el eufemismo del siglo, Draks.- Le espetó Harry, riendo maliciosamente a pesar de verse relajado y con tono amigable. Cogiendo a Lenka de un brazo y arrastrando a Ginny con el otro, Harry se adentró en el bar que tenían detrás con una Cleopatra ebria y eufórica a la par.- Ven, ven, que te voy a contar cuatro cosas de tu dragoncete.

Hermione seguía estupefacta fuera del bar, viéndose arrastrada a estar toda la noche con Draco y Lenka. Blaise notó su reticencia, y la empujó levemente del codo, entrelazando las manos con ella y arrastrádola dentro, sin fijarse en la mirada seria y estupefacta de su amigo, quién no paraba de mirar las manos que se acababan de coger.

-Vamos querida, o cenamos ahora o no cenaremos nunca. Y no querrás que el champán te suba a la cabeza, _¿verdad?-_ le susurró al oído, imitando la voz de la eufórica Cleopatra, haciendo que Hermione soltase una risotada.

-Dime que no está pasando esto...

-Vamos, invito yo a todo lo que quieras.

-No es eso.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

Entraron en el local, donde los otros ya habían cogido una mesa en el fondo. Con seis pintas delante en la mesa, y Lenka preguntando todo tipo de cosas a Harry, los tres restantes cogieron asiento en la mesa redonda. Hermione agradeció que Blaise no hubiera hecho de las suyas, y que se hubiera puesto en el asiento del medio, evitando así que Malfoy se sentara a su lado. Ginny no podía parar de reír con el interrogatorio que presenciaba, los otros dos chicos se habían puesto a susurrar furiosamente, y ella decidió empezar a vaciar la cerveza, para no tener que participar en ninguna de las conversaciones. Sin duda Malfoy se empeñaba más que Blaise en hablar flojo, porque Hermione podía escuchar cada una de sus respuestas a la perfección.

-Eres un paranoico

-…

-Esta gente es muy afectiva, y necesitan contacto físico. Costumbres que se pegan.

-…

-No me la estoy tirando, imbécil.

-…

-Como te gusta refunfuñar de lo que no sabes.

…

-Te lo repito, abrazarse es normal. ¿Y tú qué, mirando a hurtadillas?

-…

-¿Que piensa tu Cleopatra de todo esto?

-…

\- Me meto donde no me llaman tanto cómo tu.

-…

-Como mínimo podrías ser educado y no estar haciéndole el vacío.

\- …

-Es una persona normal, habla con ella y decide qué o mejor dicho _a quién_ quieres. Ella no va a estar esperándote toda la vida.

-….

-Como si fuésemos disfrazados de matrimonio recién casado. Te repito que no veo a Granger así.

-…

-A veces buscas tres pies al gato. Si tan celoso estás, ya sabes que puedes hacer.

-¡…! - Malfoy había puesto una cara muy seria y se le veía gesticulando más de lo normal.

El camarero le sonrió impidiendo que siguiera escuchando a escondidas y le pidió si ya habían decidido que comer. Las conversaciones cesaron de golpe y pidieron comida y bebida para todos, para acto seguido seguir hablando, riendo y bebiendo. La noche se hizo más llevadera como más iba avanzando la conversación que obtenía de todos. Fue pasando sin ni siquiera tener que pedir a Malfoy que le pasase la sal. Se podría decir que la noche había sido un éxito y que al salir del pub estaban todos más que animados, hasta que decidieron que iban todos juntos al local del pueblo.

Si no había sido suplicio suficiente aguantar a la pareja durante la cena, Hermione no podía seguir haciendo buena cara con ellos mientras bailaban como si nada. Había intentado irse a la cama, pero Blaise la había cogido estrechamente por la cintura, sin disimulo alguno de estar restregándoselo a Malfoy, y la arrastró hacia donde iba el torrente de gente del pueblo y sus compañeros de universidad. Sus engranajes funcionaban a toda máquina. Lo que no iba a dejar era que le estropeara una noche más.


	20. Chapter 20

No se si también os pasa, pero las noches de carnaval siempre son una locura.

Gracias otra vez a todos los nuevos (y a los viejos, obviamente!) favs y follows, un abrazo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Draco se miraba a Lenka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por más que dijeran, ella era así, y las fiestas la excitaban. La volvían eufórica. Y en cierto modo, eso le gustaba. Alguien que no estaba atormentado por los horrores vividos, alguien fresco y nuevo. Verla bailar con la pelirroja le hizo hasta gracia, ya que a cada cual, peor. Iban cuesta abajo y sin frenos, desbocadas con ganas de bailar hasta la última pulsación. Por un momento se preguntó si realmente esa gracia que le despertaba era por cariño o por amistad. Pero era mejor no seguir pensando en eso, porque cada vez que pensaba en ello, la cara de Granger le venía a la cabeza.

Potter se había perdido entre una maraña de futuros aurores, todos claramente reconocibles por los cortes y magulladuras que tenían en la cara. Cuchicheaban y reían como una panda de hienas. Si no lo hubiese sabido, diría que más que los protectores del mundo mágico eran un grupito de quinceañeros.

Zabini le estaba contando sus últimas batallas mientras estaban sentados en unos sofás blancos y sorbían de una copa de balón llena a rebosar de gin-tonic. Ya que se mezclaban con los pueblerinos, al menos disfrutaban de las bebidas muggles. Cuánto habían cambiado… Si unos años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría allí, rodeado de muggles, que su novia sería la nueva bestie de la novia de Potter, y que le había parecido el mejor plan del mundo salir por carnaval sin su varita, habría hechizado al desgraciado que se hubiese atrevido a insinuar tal necedad.

Pero aquí estaba todos, después de todo, haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar atrás esos prejuicios. No era fácil. Esa educación había estado siempre allí, presente en su vida, y no podía borrar 20 años de odio. Lo que sí que podía entender eran sus errores, y ver cuánto dolor había causado.

-No me estás escuchando.

-No, tienes razón. ¿Me decías?

-Decía que tengo que dejarte, porque Hermione me está dando la señal. - Blaise se levantó dejando la copa en la mesa baja que separaba los dos sofás donde se sentaban.

Desde que habían entrado, Granger no había ni llegado a los sillones. Se había parado a charlar con un pirata que le había regalado una bebida, y con quién hacía más de 20 minutos que seguía hablando. Draco pensaba que ese pobre desgraciado era hasta más feo que Weasley, que ya era decir mucho, pero se preguntó si la chica tenía un fetiche por los pelirrojos. Había visto como el pobre diablo le seguía el ribete dorado del vestido y ella le seguía el rollo, riendole las gracias. No la había visto sonreír en toda la noche, pero ahora ya le parecía exagerado. Se toqueteaban excesivamente para su gusto, y ella no paraba de ponerle la mano sobre la espalda.

De pronto, Blaise la agarró de la cintura llevándola unos centímetros hacia su lado y se incorporó a la conversación desde detrás de ella, abrazado a su cintura y dándole pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello. La cara del pirata había cambiado de golpe, y ya no parecía tan risueño como antes. Draco no pudo oír la conversación pero en un momento tuvo a una Granger enrojecida y a su amigo quien tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica, sentados en el sofá de enfrente, riendo abiertamente e ignorándolo, a pesar de su cara interrogatoria.

-¿Le has visto la cara?

-Ha sido espectacular Yo creo que se pensaba que ibas a darle una paliza.

-No impongo tanto.

-Bueno, tengo que confesarte que la idea del disfraz ha surgido su efecto.

-Ya veo, _mademoiselle,_ así que ahora sí, ¿no?

-¡Yo no dije nada! ¡Fue Ginny! - Draco ya no pudo más.

-Ehem.- Ambos amigos se giraron para mirar su cara de estupefacción. A Granger se le había desvanecido la sonrisa, y Blaise se estiró para recoger su gintonic e invitarla a un sorbo.- No es que me importe, pero ¿una explicación?

-Si vinieras más con nosotros sabrías la técnica de la señal.

-¿Qué técnica es esa? - De pronto al lado de Draco se desplomaron Ginny y Potter, al mismo tiempo que Lenka se sentaba en su regazo y preguntaba.

-Cuando vamos a La Ladera, normalmente recibimos más atenciones que las que deseamos. - Empezó Blaise.

-Así que un día desarrollamos la técnica de la señal. - Ginny explicó desde su lado invitándose de su copa.- Si nos cansamos de nuestros interlocutores, o estos dos ligoncetes de aquí ven que no les interesa esa persona, simplemente con ponerle la mano en el hombro, de pronto uno de nosotros aparece, y monta un numerito.

-Fácil, sencillo y evitando hacer daño a nadie. Así no tiras los ánimos de esa persona al suelo y es más limpio- Granger no pudo estarse de añadir la coletilla.

-Además de ser muy divertido.

A Draco sólo le apetecía apartar el brazo posesivo de Blaise de encima los hombros de ella. Con Lenka encima era más fácil retener el impulso, y la abrazó también, sin saber si lo hacía para restregárselo a Granger o para reasegurarse él. Con una sonrisa muy cortés, su amigo se acercó a la mejilla de ella, y dándole un suave beso la instó a que se separasen:

-Querida, me clavas el armatoste este que llevas en la cintura.

-¡Oh perdón! Mira, aprovecho y voy hasta el bar a servirme uno de estos, que no bebemos cada día. ¿Alguien más quiere? - Granger sonrió a las manos alzadas y se fué, haciéndose espacio con la estructura que llevaba a banda y banda de la cadera.

Podría estar más guapa, pero no más apetecible. Draco podía ver como todos la desnudaban con la mirada cuando pasaba. Incluso a él le había costado reconocerla en un primer momento, cuando la había visto abrazándose estrechamente con Blaise. No tenía reclamo alguno sobre ella, y no pensaba tenerlo, pero esa escena le había hecho hervir la sangre, ligeramente. Bueno, más que ligeramente, pero no iba a confesarlo. ¿Por qué notaba esa envidia de su amigo? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con su chica, y no estar pensando en Granger también? Admitir que sentía algo por ella, algo más allá que las ganas de quitarle el vestido lentamente y tumbarla sobre su cama, no iba ni a valorarlo. Ella había dejado claro que no iba a seguirle la corriente, y él no iba a cambiar. Pero ella tampoco había estado nada cómoda con él y Lenka ahí, y Draco se preguntaba si era por su mera presencia, o por el historial que ya acarreaban. No iba a negar que la chica no le llamara la atención, pero tampoco iba a perseguir a quien seguidamente lo rechazaba, y menos con Lenka por el medio.

Había visto muchas veces a su padre salir por la puerta, sin entender bien qué estaba pasando, y ver a su madre con cara de resignación frente a la chimenea. Esas noches no compartían nunca el lecho cuando Lucius volvía a horas intempestivas. Había cosas en las que habría seguido a su padre a pies juntillas hasta el fin del mundo. Las infidelidades no eran una de ellas.

Draco se miró a Lenka repetidamente desde su sitio, viéndola bailar de nuevo, ahora ya en corrillo con todos, y dándose cuenta del cariño que le profesaba. Le había contado los dos besos que se había dado con Granger. Ella le había contado que en fin de año se había besado con su prometido. Ambos decidieron hacer borrón, y ver que en el fondo, su relación estaba condenada al fracaso, ya fuese por el futuro matrimonio de Lenka, o porque Draco decidiera no seguir con ello. Lo habían hablado diferentes veces y sabían que su relación era de todo menos estándar. No era un cortejo. No era un noviazgo. Eran muy buenos amigos, que se habían encontrado en momentos difíciles y se habían ayudado con cariño y compañía. Draco le agradecía que hubiera estado allí para él, y que le hubiera ayudado con la meditación para dejar de irse a beber en ese estado cada noche. Pero aún así, Granger, Granger, Granger y su maldita insistencia para no salir de su cabeza nunca.

-Eh Blaise. - Draco intentó llamar la atención de su amigo.- A Granger le han vuelto a tirar los tejos en la barra. Te está haciendo la señal.

-Oye Draco, ve tú, ¿no nos ves en plena conga? - el grupillo se alejaba al ritmo de la música.

Enderezándose la toga, Draco tragó saliva y fue hasta la barra del bar. Mientras se acercaba, vio que el chico seguía incesante en su esfuerzo.

-Señorita, tiene usted mucha clase, ¿me concederá un baile después? - Draco bufó viendo el lamentable intento del chico. Granger sin duda estaba poniendo cara de estar entretenida, pero el brazo en el hombro de él era claramente un indicio de la necesidad de rescate. Cogiendo aire y deslizando la mano por la que ahora era su pelo moreno, Draco le pasó una mano por la cintura, y se situó elegantemente al lado de la doncella del .

-Mi amor, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?- Notó como la chica daba un respingo al verlo a él y no a Blaise, pero la cara le cambió rápidamente a una sonrisa para poder alejarse de esa situación.

-Oh _amor_ , mira si, te presento a … ¿John, me habías dicho, verdad?

-Johnatan.

-Johnatan, encantado. Draco Malfoy. Ex-mortífago, anfitrión del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso durante meses. - Extendió la mano con su sonrisa sardónica habitual. El otro, abriendo los ojos como platos y sin quitar la vista de Granger o de la mano que la envolvía por la cintura, se la apretó. Draco, sin hacerle algún tipo de caso, la miró a ella intensamente.- Llevabas tanto tiempo que pensaba tendrías problemas con las bebidas de todos, _cariño_.

-No, ya las estaba trayendo.

-Johnatan, ha sido un placer conocerte. - Lo despachó con la mirada, y movió gentilmente a Granger fuera de su abaste, aún sin dejarla ir. Mientras el otro se iba, no pudo dejar de echar un bufido.- Adiós, adiós. Vaya perdedor.

\- Gracias Malfoy, cuanto tacto has tenido con el pobre chico.

\- Se dice de nada. ¿Siempre eres tan desagradecida?

\- ¿Y tu tan snob? No importaba asustarle con esa pose de el gran mortífago malote.

\- Me tenía que imponer de alguna manera para salvar a mi _amorcito,_ ¿no?

\- ¿Y crees que esa era la mejor manera?. No tienes remedio.- Hermione se dispuso a coger las bebidas sin zafarse del abrazo.- Al menos te lo tomas con humor...

\- Déjalas un momento, Granger. Me pido una para mi y te ayudo con el resto.

Mientras esperaban, y casi por lo que le pareció un acto reflejo, ella se recostó contra su hombro, y cerró los ojos. No quería ser pervertido, pero desde ese ángulo podía ver perfectamente el canalillo de la chica, totalmente apetecible. Además no dejaba de sentir ese olor a vainilla que emanaba de su pelo, y sin darse cuenta, entrecerró los ojos y respiró profundamente mientras reposaba la barbilla en la cabeza de ella. El contacto de la chica era sumamente calmante, y sólo el roce de su mano en el costado le provocaba un subidón de adrenalina. Estaba tentado a estrujar la mano, a devorarla y sentir cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero tenía que mantenerse firme. Lenka seguía siendo parte de su vida.

-¿Porqué me has evitado?- le parecía que esa pregunta la había hecho otro y no él, a pesar de oír su propia voz.

-Creo que no terminas de percibir demasiado bien la realidad, Malfoy.- No había cambiado de posición, pero ahora notaba como una mano pequeña y fría estaba encima de la suya, y abrió los dedos para dejar la posibilidad que se entrelazaran. La mano de Granger encajó perfectamente con la suya. -TÚ me has estado evitando. No sé qué esperabas de mi. ¿Que viniera detrás de ti como un perrito faldero?

-En el fondo…si.

-Pues qué bonito. - No se había movido aún. Draco no quería pensar qué pasaría cuando empezase a chillar y a echarle en cara lo mala persona que era. En cierto modo, lo estaba esperando, pero allí seguía, con esa mano entrelazada y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.- Qué manera de hacerme querer pasar ni siquiera un minuto contigo, si no me vas a tratar con un poco de respeto, diciéndome las cosas claras.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Granger? Nunca he sido de los que buscan.

-Pues yo no soy tampoco de las que buscan, Malfoy. - Había levantado la cabeza, y ahora lo miraba fijamente. Cuando le puso una mano encima del corazón, se podía notar las pulsaciones desbocadas pero no se atrevía a articular palabra porque esos ojos canela, tan sinceros y tristes, lo tenían perplejo.- No soy ni de las que buscan, ni de las que les gusta jugar a esta manipulación psicológica, ni de las que creen que algún día el capullo se convertirá en una persona normal. Sé como eres, pero no pretendas que sea como tú. Ya he tenido suficiente dolor en mi vida, como para aguantar estos juegos que me lían la cabeza. - ¿Siempre era tan sincera y directa, esta mujer?¿Y tenía que dejarlo con esa mala sensación en el cuerpo?- Ya te lo dije, no puedo con estos jueguecitos, por mucho que me de con un canto en los dientes por seguir pendiente de ti.

-No puedo ofrecerte nada yo ahora. - Draco con ese susurro le envolvió la cintura con los dos brazos y reposó la punta de la nariz en la de ella, demasiado tentado a besarla. La miraba intensamente a los ojos, y de refilón vio cómo se mordía el labio.

-¿Me has visto pidiéndote algo?

\- Pues pide por esa boca. Dímelo tú a la cara para que yo lo sepa.

\- Hace tiempo si que te pedí una tregua. Por mi sigue en pie, si tu quieres.- Había esquivado la doble intención. Se inclinó para salvar aún más la distancia y para poder murmurar contra sus labios intentando despertar una reacción.

-No sé si sólo es eso lo que quiero. -Podía notar los labios de ella allí, a un escaso milímetro, y su respiración entrecortada, pero no iba a dar el paso.

-Pues cuando sepas qué quieres, vienes.- Le dió un beso fugaz pero intenso que lo dejó paralizado y se zafó del abrazo con una sonrisa entre triste y desafiante.- Ya sabes donde estoy - puso distancia y recogió la mitad de las bebidas de la barra- Te toca a ti llevar estos.


	21. Chapter 21

N.A.: Muchas gracias otra vez a todos los nuevos y viejos favs, follows y reviews. ¡Me dais unas alegrías tremendas! Espero que os guste. Un abrazo :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Draco no se consideraba una persona apegada. No solía necesitar de nada ni de nadie para hacer su día a día. A pesar de estar seguro de eso, durante los meses siguientes se sintió solo. Sintió que los atardeceres en la biblioteca se le hacían melancólicos, que sus compañeros de caldero siempre eran insulsos, y que los fines de semana sin clase se le hacían eternos. Y llegaba un punto que no sabía si era porque la boda de Lenka se acercaba, o por que Granger le estaba haciendo el vacío oficialmente. Lo que si sabía con toda seguridad, era que febrero y marzo le habían pasado como una eternidad, y no podía esperar más hasta las vacaciones de pascua. La nieve se había disuelto ya, pero el frío persistía.

Esa tarde de domingo, sonrió mientras se recostaba contra su sillón preferido de la biblioteca y se miró su trabajo a medio hacer de _Composición: clasificación e identificación_ sobre el Veritaserum. No era su asignatura preferida, pero era un reto cada día, y eso le encantaba. Tenía que admitir que una asignatura que no terminaba de entender por qué la cursaba, pero que en el fondo le fascinaba era _Medicinas Muggle_. ¿Cómo podían haber desarrollado tales medicinas sin conocimiento alguno de pociones o de magia? Si un compuesto lo fascinaban eran los fármacos antineoplásicos. Su profesor tenía una teoría muy interesante para una investigación donde se pudieran combinar pociones y estos fármacos.

Desde que había entrado en la carrera, Draco cada vez más se planteaba aplicar sus conocimientos no sólo para la venta de pociones en un apotecario, sinó trabajando para San Mungo. Suponía que era el efecto de compartir tantas clases con los de Sanación. Sin duda había cogido esa carrera para hacer algo con su tiempo y no tener que coger las riendas de Malfoy INC. Su madre lo llevaba demasiado bien como para ahora tener que entrar él en esos temas tan banales. Pociones le gustaba, y los dos años se le iban a hacer cortos. A lo mejor cuando terminase podría hacer algo en Psicología, Legeremancia y Oclumancia. Se encogió de hombros instintivamente al pensar ' _por qué no_ '.

 _'Por qué no'_ había sido una constante últimamente. Por qué no ir al viaje de pascua, por qué no tocar a la puerta de Granger para comerle la boca, por qué no seguir como antes y dejar de convertirse en un blandengue, por qué no dejar estar lo suyo con Lenka si ya se terminaba, por qué no seguir como estaba, por qué no dejar de pensar en esas tonterías…

Suspiró profundamente al darse cuenta que no lo habían educado para estar comiéndose la cabeza de esa manera, como un cualquiera. Si algo le habían enseñado en casa siempre, era a no tener sentimiento alguno, pero ahora era un blandengue más. No necesitaba el contacto físico como los estúpidos Blaise y Granger, tocándose y abrazándose todo el dia, que asco le daban, pero si que se estaba planteando contínuamente todas esas necedades. ¿Cómo podía llevar diez minutos pensando esas memeces?

- _Draks_ tienes cara de no estar en este mundo.- Su novia se acababa de desplomar a su lado, recostando la escoba en la mesa. No pudo estar de reírse del aspecto que tenía, toda recubierta de fango y con hojas en el pelo

-Tu tienes cara de haber comido lodo.

-Llueve, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-No, no me había percatado. Hechizos aislantes y metereológicos en la ventana. ¿Ha ido bien el entreno?

-Si, genial. ¿Tu has terminado el trabajo?

-No, aún me queda, estoy a medias de…- pero Draco nunca le pudo decir cuánto había avanzado, porque de pronto, con la cara iracunda y los brazos en jarras, la bibliotecaria empezó a chillarles.

-¡DESVERGONZADOS! ¿QUÉ OS CREÉIS QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO? ¿PARA QUÉ TIENES UNA VARITA? ¿TANTO TE CUESTA HACER UN FREGOTEGO? ¡BARRO EN LA BIBLIOTECA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA!

Lenka se levantó ágilmente y poniendo cara de soslayo, cogió la escoba para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Draco empezó a recoger los libros desganado, lanzándole el hechizo para quitar la suciedad de la ropa y la escoba, mientras se preguntaba si podría volver a la biblioteca o le prohibiría la entrada. Suponía que si un domingo por la mañana le traía a la bibliotecaria un mocca con vainilla le perdonaría esa pequeña transgresión.

Por suerte entre que su facultad no estaba demasiado lejos de la residencia, y que los árboles el camino que los llevaba hasta allí tenían un hechizo impermeable que no dejaba penetrar la lluvia, así que podrían ir perfectamente andando hasta allí y despejarse antes de la cena. Ambos iban andando meditabundos hasta que Lenka rompió el silencio.

-Creo que estaría bien que fueses al viaje este que organizan los de segundo año para las fiestas. Podrías volver a conectar con Blaise, y relajarte un poco, que si sigues así de estresado no vas a llegar a los finales vivo.

-He pasado épocas de más estrés que unos exámenes finales, no te preocupes - contestó Draco sardónico.- Además, no me apetece demasiado ni el sol, ni Bora Bora. Ja sabes que yo soy fiel a la isla que compraron mis padres en las Seychelles y a Fiji.

-Venga, no seas llorica, Bora Bora está muy bien, y lo sabes. Dame otro motivo.

-Me da pereza la gente.

-Puedes no estar con gente.

-Me da pereza el estilo "beber-hamacas- piscina-playa- juegos de beber- beber- gente irresponsable - playa y repetir en ciclo".

-Dímelo con un tono que me convenza.

-Tengo que estudiar para los finales.

-Te quedan tres meses para los finales.

-Mi piel de porcelana no tolera bien el sol.

-Mentira, si te pasas todas las vacaciones que puedes ahí al lado. Dime realmente por qué no quieres ir.

' _Granger_ ' resonó una voz muy grave en su cabeza. ' _Granger mirando fijamente la Marca como cuando lo hacía en la biblioteca'. 'Cuando eramos algo parecido a amigos'_ Draco le lanzó el brazo por encima de los hombros para no tener que mirarla a la cara cuando le diera la otra razón.

-Porque sabes que no soy bien recibido en multitudes. Todo el mundo sabe quién soy y si me quito la camisa, mi antebrazo lo confirma aún más.

-Draks… ¿Sabes que eso no fue culpa tuya, verdad? Eras un niño, por Circe.. Piensa que hay gente de todo el mundo, y les interesa entre poco y nada. Si saben algo, pueden saber de qué bando estuviste, pero te parece que te juzgarán ¿si no saben nada? Piensa que hay gente de sitios donde están mucho peor de lo que habéis estado vosotros. Además, si tanto te preocupa, la mitad de los ingleses no van.

-¿Ah, no?- intentó parecer desinteresado.

-El otro oí que Abbot, comentaba que de tus antiguos compañeros no se habían apuntado nadie más que ella, un tal Anthony _Golbestein,_ y Blaise. Creo que es por qué hay alguna boda o celebración. No me enteré de mucho más porque la verdad, me importa poco. ¿Sabes que esta chica ya se ha hecho a media universidad? Vaya loca.

-Uf tienes razón, no me podría interesar menos,- ya llegaban al comedor y el olor maravilloso de diferentes carnes y condimentos les llenaron la nariz. Le dió un leve beso en la parte superior de la cabeza mientras entraban. En ese mismo instante, Granger bajaba la escalera de dos en dos saltando como una niña, aunque al verlos se ensombreciera levemente su rostro. Mientras Lenka dejaba la escoba en el armario, Draco le sostuvo la mirada altivamente, para encontrarse con otra igual de orgullosa. Al llegar al final de la escalera, ella se giró impasible y entró en el comedor.

-Ella tampoco va, si es lo que te preocupa.

-Sabes que no me preocupa.

-Lo que yo sé es que últimamente estás más distraído.

-No es por eso.

-Si tu lo dices…

-Yo lo digo. No me cambies de tema. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer en las vacaciones estas?

-Pues por lo que parece, muchos juegos de conocimiento, quidditch, bebidas de todos los colores con frutas, tomar el sol, mucha playa, surf, discotecas, comer…

-Me lo pienso si eso te hace feliz y vamos a cenar ya,¿vale?

-Lo que me haría feliz es que no te quedes aquí sólo estudiando como un condenado mientras toda la universidad se va a tomar el sol. Ya sabes que yo voy a casa, que tenemos pruebas de banquete y … - Lenka se cortó al llegar a su mesa habitual, donde ya estaban todos los otros Natts haciendo barullo y tan o más sucios que ella.

-¿Sabes que no pasa nada verdad? Puedes hablar de él, no es que vaya a enloquecer de celos.

-Mira pues a veces me gustaría. - Le susurró ella mientras se servía verduras, Draco notó el cambio en su tono, y sabía que estaba decepcionada.

-Len yo ya sabía dónde me metía… A lo mejor serías tú quien debería dar una oportunidad a Pavel. Deberías aprovechar estas dos semanas para conocer a tu futuro marido.

-¿Y después, QUÉ? Draco… ¿y si no me cae bien?

-Len, ya le comiste la boca una vez.- La chica le lanzó una mirada cargada de ira y sorpresa.- No es un reproche. Sólo digo que mal, lo que se dice mal de todo, no te puede caer. - Draco vio la niña que tenía delante, mayor que él pero de 20 años al fin y al cabo. - ¿Por qué no te coges estas vacaciones como un momento para conectar con él?

-¿Y tú qué?- levanto ligeramente ella la voz. Se lo miró largo y tendido mientras Draco se metía una tostada en la boca para disimular el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Ya sabía que venía, pero lo que no sabía era si lo quería.

-Yo nada.

-Me refiero a… _nosotros qué._

-Pues nosotros, nada. ¿Ya lo sabíamos esto no?

-Sí pero no significa que quiera dejar de estar contigo.

-Len, puedes estar conmigo siempre que quieras, sólo que no habrá nunca nada más.

-De verdad que no te entiendo cómo puedes ser tan frío. Es cómo si sólo me quisieras por el sexo.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer esto aquí? - Draco se veía venir que podían armar una escena. Ya se habían encogido y susurraban furiosamente, pero no podía dejar de ser muy consciente que a su alrededor había mucha más gente de lo que quería.

-¡Hago esto dónde me da la gana! - chilló ella. Algunos Natts se giraron, pero sin atreverse comentar. Suspiró profundamente antes de responder:

-Mira, yo lo que hago es adaptarme a las situaciones de mi vida. Hago lo que quiero hacer, y aprovecho todas las oportunidades que puedo con las limitaciones que tengo. Si sólo es hasta aquí y es así de circunstancial, es lo que tenemos que hacer. Este verano te vas a casar, pues hasta entonces que podemos disfrutar del sexo, de la compañía y de uno del otro. ¿Quieres que termine antes? Pues termina porque no te voy a obligar a nada. Sólo te estoy diciendo que le des una oportunidad a este pobre chico, porque si vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con él, más te conviene conocerlo un poco.

-¿Siempre eres tan indiferente a todo en tu vida?

-No soy indiferente. Todo tiene un fin, y por eso me gusta disfrutarlo puramente mientras dure, sin mancharlo con melancolía, sin arrancarme el corazón de desesperación.

-Eres un tipo raro. A veces dudo hasta de la existencia de tu corazón.

-Lo sé. Y por eso soy un ídolo de masas. - Draco le robó un beso que la hizo sonreír levemente.

-Hagamos un trato.

-Miedo me das…

-Hagamos un paréntesis, y yo doy una oportunidad a Pavel estas fiestas.

-Vale. No quiero que pienses en mi ni un minuto de estos días. Que los disfrutes. Y si eso, al volver seguimos.

\- Vale.

-¿Y a cambio?

\- A cambio vas al dichoso viaje este y dejas de ser un paliducho solitario.

-¿De verdad vas a jugar esa carta?

-Si, por qué no. - sonrió picarona pasando ya al postre.

 _'Por qué no'_. Ahí estaba otra vez ese mantra. Draco creía en la importancia del lenguaje. Las palabras no salían así cómo así, y la casuística era tal que no podía ser azaroso.

-Vale, iré. ¡Pero nadie me obligará a pasármelo bien! Y no pienso compartir bungalow.

-Vale, niño consentido. ¿La cama esta noche si que la vas a compartir, no?

-No.- Draco le dió un leve beso en la comisura de los labios, tentándola y acercándose a ella seductivamente. - Ya que sólo quiero sexo de ti, vas a dormir en el suelo.

-Mira que eres malo, Draco Malfoy.

-No sabes cuánto.


	22. Chapter 22

N.A: Espero no hacer enloquecer vuestras ganas de verano como he hecho con las mías. ¡Gracias a todos los nuevos favs, follows y reviews fantásticos que me habéis dejado! ¡Seguimos!

* * *

Si algo desesperaba más a Draco que los aeropuertos muggle, eran las colas para coger trasladores. Ataviado con una camisa de hilo y un bañador negro hasta la rodilla, se preguntaba porqué había decidido ir ya cambiado para coger el transportador, con el frío que hacía en Inglaterra. Aún se estaba preguntando porqué había decidido ir con los de su clase en lugar de cogerse las vacaciones de pascua para ir a estar en su isla de las Seychelles. En el fondo, iba a hacer lo mismo: tumbarse en la arena o las tumbonas de al lado de la piscina, nadar y beber cócteles poco dignos, de colores variopintos y sabores afrutados. Esperaba que el estilo del bungalow fuese individual y sólo conectado a tierra por el eje principal, como el del hotel que habían comprado años atrás sus padres. Cómo tuviera que dormir en un edificio de hormigón y rodeado de sus compañeros… SE IBA.

-¡Eh Malfoy! - Draco se giró para ver quién llamaba su atención. Uno de los Natts que iban al viaje le hacía señas para que se acercase a coger el transportador con ellos. - ¡Este viaje va a ser brutal, tio! - Con una sonrisa maléfica y levantando las cejas chocó los cinco con él. - Nos vamos a poner las botas.

Cuando oyeron la señal, todos los chicos que se concentraban alrededor de la mesa cogieron el chupito que estaba situado en una bandeja, el suelo empezó a desaparecer bajo sus pies, y Draco notó la típica sensación de un gancho agarrándolo de la barriga. Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, se encontró a sí mismo y a otros 150 estudiantes en el recibidor del hotel en plena mañana calurosa, chupito en mano y con unas agradables señoras repartiendo collares de flores. _Que bien empezamos…_

-¡Brindemos! ¡Por unas vacaciones inolvidables!- Vació el vaso de golpe, intentando no pensar demasiado en el caos organizativo que tenía delante. El organizador del viaje, pareció haberle leído la mente.- A ver, ahora vamos a organizarnos por habitaciones, y os pasaremos el horario. Ya veréis que todo es opcional, y si os queréis pasar el dia tumbados es vuestra decisión, ¿pero realmente os vais a perder la fiesta del año? ¡Os esperamos con el bañador puesto en la piscina en media hora!

Después de pelearse con el de la recepción y haber conseguido una habitación sólo para él, se desplomó en la cama contemplando, casi complacido, el buen gusto de sus compañeros de clase. No estaba nada mal: paredes y suelos de madera oscura, una cama de color blanco impoluto a excepción de un cubrecama marrón con adornos tikis a los pies y una colección de cojines marrones, naranjas y morados, además al lado tenía unas flores blancas en un jarrón alargado encima de la mesita de noche, un armario empotrado al lado de una puerta principal, y otra puerta que suponía que era el baño. Los fenestrales, enmarcados por unas cortinas de hilo blanco le dejaban ver que su habitación, por suerte, daba hacia la playa. En la terraza tenía un conjunto de sofàs y sillones alrededor de un cuadrado de granito preparado para albergar una hoguera donde quemaba un fuego frío. Sentado allí fuera, se dió cuenta que por debajo de la zona más alejada de la terraza, de la cual bajaban dos escaleras, pero sólo una de ellas conducía a la playa, ya que la segunda se adentraba dentro de una piscina tan grande como la habitación. Aunque le apeteciera quedarse allí oteando la playa del fondo, decidió que tenía que atenerse a su promesa, así que se movió para encontrar al resto de compañeros de clase.

En la piscina principal, ya estaban todos de lleno en el ambiente. Mientras que algunos se habían apoderado de las tumbonas y reían o charlaban tendidos en una especie de camas blancas cubiertas por lonas. Otros se habían sumergido en el agua, flotaban encima de coloridos flotadores, bailaban o jugaban a volley con una pelota. Al levantar la vista, Draco vio que la piscina era del tamaño de un campo de quidditch y que articulaba todo el espacio principal. Mientras que en el centro había un espacio redondo con una bar, configurado como todo una barra y los sillones sumergidos en el agua, al otro lado del ostentoso puente que pasaba por encima del bar podía ver postes de quidditch y algunos de los Natts ya montados y jugando a ras de agua. A esta parte del bar, la fiesta estaba en pleno auge, con muchos bailando tanto fuera como dentro del agua. El dj estaba a su izquierda, al lado del otro bar y justo al lado de la catarata que proporcionaba agua a la piscina, donde bailaba mucha gente.

-¡Draco, tío!- El Natt, cuyo nombre creía que era Eito se le tiró encima abrazándolo, obviamente ya bastante perjudicado, le puso un cóctel y una escoba en la mano.- ¿Sabrás manejar una quaffle?- Él sonrió sardónicamente.

-Soy más bueno con las snitchs, pero malo, lo que se dice malo, no soy.

-Pues venga, Lenka farda de lo ágil que eres, demuéstranoslo. -Draco se quitó la camisa, se hizo un hechizo protector, colgó el cóctel del posavasos de la escoba y sólo vestido con el bañador y las gafas de sol subió encima de la escoba que le pasaba el otro.-¡Me encantan esta isla!

* * *

Después de dos días bebiendo, jugando a quidditch, haciendo surf, charlando con los Natts y Blaise, participando (sí, sí, aún no se lo podía creer) de los juegos, bailando en la piscina o la discoteca hasta altas horas con algunas chicas, Draco ya no podía más. Necesitaba descansar. La tercera mañana de las vacaciones con absoluta calma, con una Tequila Sunrise y un buen libro se tumbó al lado de Blaise en las hamacas que había en la playa dispuesto a hacer una mañana de desconexión. Su amigo estaba roncando al sol, con las gafas torcidas a media nariz, con unas pintas bastante ridículas.

Tenía que decir que hacía tiempo que no se lo decía a sí mismo, pero justo antes de salir por la terraza hacia la playa se había visto en el espejo,y estaba guapo como un diablo. La combinación de gafas de madera, su pelo rubio y la piel morena del sol no le sentaba nada mal. El bañador azul marino con el elástico y las líneas laterales blancas al estilo marinero, era uno de los mejores regalos de su madre de esas navidades pasadas. Ya no se sentía tan mal acerca del tatuaje, porque con la piel más oscurecida se veía menos, y además la noche anterior unas chicas le habían preguntado por su significado.

Dejó el libro en la mesa y cogió el cocktail sorbiéndolo gustosamente mientras miraba la playa pensativo. Lo primero que agradecia era que hubiera sitios así en el mundo, dónde los magos podían ser ellos mismos. Veía un grupo aprendiendo a hacer paddle surf, otros jugando a volley un poco más allá… sabía que en la isla de al lado había exactamente el mismo resort, pero para muggles. Qué felicidad tener hoteles así. Se estaba planteando si algunas fiestas volvería, en una de las suites, obviamente, y así le regalaba a su madre un cambio de aires, que seguro que le podía ir bien. Por otra parte, también agradeció estar en la universidad y poder ir de vacaciones, y tener una poción para recuperar la sobriedad y no tener que preocuparse por los desagradables efectos del alcohol.. Aunque estuviera convencido que tanto sus compañeros como él estaban desarrollando una alcolhemia de fines de semana nada recomendable.

Lo que lo atormentaba esa mañana era lo poco dispuesto que había estado a nada. Durante las dos noches anteriores había ligado muchas veces, pero no había llegado a nada con nadie. Si que era verdad que habían dicho con Lenka que hacían un parón, pero tampoco las encontraba que cubrieran lo que él quería. Había sido poner los pies en la arena otra vez, y que le volvieran los sueños sobre la chica del bikini negro y la camisa blanca abierta, acercándose a él por la playa. _'Joder con Granger, ni aquí me da tregua…'_

-Eh Malfoy, acércame un poco de eso que estás bebiendo. ¿Eres un sibarita? ¿Es un _smoothie?_ \- La voz de su amigo lo sacó del ensimismamiento.

-Pídete uno para ti, ¿ no te iría mejor un café?

-Tienes razón.

Blaise aireó la varita, hecho que provocó que la mesa se accionara y de ella surgiera una cabeza flotante

- _Este es el servicio a distancia del hotel. ¿En qué puedo servirles?_

-Buenos días señorita, le va a servir por favor una copa digna de un caballero a mi amigo aquí presente, y para mi un café con Baileys.

- _Perfecto señor,¿y para el amigo del señor?_

-A él le pones un Old Fashioned.

-Si puede ser señorita, al Old Fashioned añádale zumo de cerezas y granadina.

- _Ahora mismo llegan sus encargos_. - La cabeza se desvaneció y Blaise lo miró intensamente.

-¿De verdad Draco no te puedes estar de pedir frutitas y chorradas en tu alcohol? Te tomas una macedonia en lugar de un buen trago.

\- La fruta es muy buena para el cuerpo y la mente. ¿De verdad tu no te puedes tomar ni un café sin achisparlo?

-Yo al menos no voy de hombretón poderoso bebiendo whiskey de fuego en casa y después bebiendo cócteles cuando estoy de vacaciones.

-Zabini, tendrías que saber ya a estas alturas, que me importa un rábano lo que pienses de mi elección de bebida.

-Sólo conozco a una persona en este mundo que le gusten este tipo de cócteles que no son bebidas ni son nada.

-¡Muy buen gusto tiene!- Le espetó Draco, casi cabreandose. Desde que se juntaba con esos Gryffindors metomentodo se había vuelto un impertinente. ¡Él iba a beber lo que le diese la gana!

-Por cierto, ¿te has enterado?

-¿De qué, cotilla?

-De lo que pasó anoche.

-Cuéntamelo tú, que yo estaba ocupado. - Las bebidas habían llegado con una bandeja suspendida en el aire que ahora ya iba de vuelta al hotel, y ambos se recolocaron para sorber sus respectivos vasos mirando hacia el agua.

-Sí, ya lo sé ya que estabas ocupado.- Blaise recuperó el gorro de mimbre que había tirado en la arena y se recostó en la hamaca tapándose la cara con él. - Majas esas chicas. ¿De dónde eran?

-Por el acento entendí que eran japonesas. Por eso y porque Eito empezó a acapararlas, cambiaron de idioma, me desbancó y se las llevó a las dos a su habitación…

-Pobre, pobre Draco…

-¿Me decías?

-Ah si, si, si. Como sabrás, algunos profesores más jóvenes han venido.

-No, no lo sabía.

-Sí, entre ellos Anouk Canthery, ¿te suena de algo?

-Si. Pociones aplicadas primer semestre. Un tío inteligente.

-Ahá.

-¿Y bién? ¿Vas a contármelo?

-Pues ayer, el bueno de Anouk fue visto besándose.

-¿Y eso es una información útil o que nos atañe porque…?- Draco no sabía si desesperarse con su amigo. Si le contaba un rumor, como mínimo que pudiese ser de utilidad.

-Es una información útil amigo mío por qué se estaba besando con una alumna.

-Me juego los galeones que quieras que fue Abbot.

-Nah, Abbot estaba ocupada.- Cuando terminó la frase y se levantó para ir al agua, no sabía dónde quería llegar Blaise, pero entendió que la historia había terminado y volvió a concentrarse en el libro coger el libro. - Por cierto, recuerdas que te contaba de alguien a quien le gustan las mismas frutitas que a tí?

-Mmmhh…

-Sólo que creo que te gustaría saludarla. Ah mira, ya estás aquí querida. ¿Cómo ha ido la clase? Voy a darme un chapuzón.

Cuando Draco levantó la cabeza, le podrían haber hecho un Confundus y su cerebro habría funcionado más ágilmente. De entre los que acababan de terminar la clase de paddle surf, mojada y con una expresión de incredulidad, se había parado encima suyo una morena con un bikini blanco. La veía desde abajo y su mirada quedaba directamente en su ombligo. Aun desde abajo, con una trenza larga, las gafas antireflectantes, la piel tostada por el sol y la falta de ropa, no necesitó mirar dos veces para saber quién era.

-¿Granger? ¿¡Qué cojones haces aquí?!

-Hola Malfoy- saludó ella tímidamente. A pesar de las gafas, Draco pudo ver que la vista se le desviaba hacia su torso descubierto, y que lo estaba examinando.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? -le preguntó él sardónicamente haciendo que enrojeciera hasta que la vista de ella se paró en la Marca Tenebrosa y desvió la mirada al instante. Draco se la tapó inmediatamente con la otra mano.

-Nada.

-Ah pues en ese caso, muévete. Me tapas el sol.

-¿Hasta en vacaciones eres un borde?

\- Es parte de mi encanto, _querida._

 _-_ Dice Blaise que te gustan los mismos cócteles que a mi.

-¿También te dice que no son dignos de beber?

-Y que tendré diabetes.

-Son lo mejor que se puede beber.

-Son entretenidos, que ya es mucho decir.

\- Bueno, nos vemos en otro momento que An… que me esperan. Si quieres tomarte uno sin que te juzguen.. ya sabes donde estoy.- Draco la miró a través de las gafas y le hizo un gesto elusivo de despedida intentando descifrar qué tipo de invitación era esa. Antes de irse, Granger se giró una última vez. - No es que quiera inflar aún más tu ego pero... el bronceado te sienta bien.

Draco se medio incorporó y cuando ya se había alejado unos cuantos metros, le llamó la atención:

-¡Eh, Granger! ¿nos hacemos uno esta noche? - ella se giró y se le paró el corazón. Vió a la misma chica que veía en sus sueños ahí postrada y levantándole la mano juntado el índice y el pulgar como diciéndole "perfecto!". Se le atragantaron las palabras pero se repitió a sí mismo 'por qué no'. Con una amplia sonrisa y viendo el efecto que tenía en ella el hecho de ver su sonrisa entera por primera vez, no se pudo estar de gritarle lo que pensaba. - A ti también te sienta bien.


End file.
